


Clover

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 63,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 包括部分复活作设定作为前提背景。复活剧情后鲁路修外出打野时和前来支援的朱雀一起遭遇事故，鲁路修魂穿回叛道零修1.5刚恢复记忆不久时的自己身上，朱雀整身穿越过来，而本来在这个时间点上的七骑本尊莫名其妙性转了……这么一个神经病展开。物理年上成熟人妻零雀（♂）+精神年下鲜嫩少女七骑（♀），非常不讲道理的左拥右抱男女体快乐双飞。CP为鲁路修/朱雀。





	1. Chapter 1

“事先说好，我完全没有跟异性上床的经验。”

鲁路修为难地看着眼前的人，散乱额发下泛红的眼眶，瑛绿虹膜前浮着的水雾，秀挺鼻梁下咬紧的淡色嘴唇，整体看来着实与他过往人生里已建立起的认知中的“枢木朱雀”有些微妙的差别，但在细节处又叫他感到毫无花假的熟悉。他小心地往下瞥去，入目处是宽松棉衣下柔软隆起的胸部弧线。对面的女性，至少从身体外观来说如此，在听到他的话语后面颊飞起比之前更为醒目的绯红，用同样属于年轻女性的细软声音嚅嗫着说了句“是这样啊”。鲁路修苦恼地挠了下自己的鼻翼，忽然间右肩一沉，有人自后方贴近他并趴在了那里，在他耳边吐出温热气息。

“没有关系，那也是我。”真正属于他认知中的枢木朱雀的低沉男声对他说，“你知道该如何安慰我就行了。”

 

事情缘起于一次过于倒霉的仲裁经历。他和C.C.惯例在恶念力量的附着之人作乱之后找上门去，结果碰上了一个硬茬，事态迅速上升到团体作战的级别以至于他不得不呼叫增援，而在前来帮忙的朱雀的协助下将敌方头目制服之后，那个人表现得像是宁死不屈，并在任何一个持印者动手驱散那恶念碎片前就以玉石俱焚的姿态发起了意识层面的自杀式袭击。等到鲁路修再度醒来的时候，他正躺在位于阿什弗德校内的住所里，身上穿着自己还在校时常穿的那套睡衣，椅背上挂着校服外套，日历显示为皇历二零一八年。当他昏昏沉沉地从自己卧室的床头坐起来，以为自己大概是在做梦还没睡醒的时候，他看到了躺在地板上同样一脸茫然的朱雀。还穿着私自出行并为Geass净化小队提供援助时的那套衣装打扮，不是ZERO那套衣服，也不是阿什弗德校服。当朱雀从地板上爬起来，鲁路修也踩回地面上时，他发现朱雀比现在的自己微妙地高出一些。

所以就是这样了。他被困回到两年多近三年以前自己的身体里，而同样遭受波及的朱雀嘛，连意识带身体都一道莫名其妙地跟了过来。他们失去意识前是在一处还算完好的遗迹里头干架，如果那道力量的冲击恰好启动了遗迹的上行通道，而朱雀恰好是连意识带身体一道被卷进了C之世界，再经由C之世界的传导降临回外界迁跃了时空的某个节点上，好像也不是完全说不过去——大概吧。

麻烦大了，鲁路修揉着自己的头发想。如果真要是梦境的话说不定还好点，如果不是梦境的话，他们任何一个微小的行为偏差都可能引发后续时空轨迹的巨变。除非，呃，最乐观的情况是时空迁移在事态得到修正后能够维持相对平衡，这取决于他的意志是“改变”还是“不加改变”。C.C.似乎提过类似的理论，希望这理论是真实有效的。

好在他折返回来的这个节点是个周末，他犯不着在自己还没完全理清现状的情况下一头雾水地坐在教室里接受授课老师的轰炸。黑色骑士团那边在早餐后就联络了他，鲁路修如蒙大赦地借机把罗洛给打发了过去。直到他此时名义上的弟弟出了门，朱雀才慢悠悠地从他房间里探出头来。“真可惜。”朱雀表达了自己的遗憾，“我还以为你会叫我假装这时候的我自己给他拨个电话把他给支出去来着。”

“你怎么好像有点乐在其中。”鲁路修冲着他垮下眉毛，“也是，毕竟又一次被迫灵魂离体的人并不是你。”

“安心吧，我觉得C.C.会看管好你那具被丢在原地的身体的。”朱雀安慰他道。鲁路修长叹了一口气，朱雀则小步溜达出来，一脸好奇地绕着他转了半周。“其实我只是对你还在校的这段时间有些感兴趣，我是想看看你当初是怎么平衡普通学生和ZERO两个不同的身份的来着。”

“哼嗯。”鲁路修忧虑地盯着那部黑色骑士团联络专用机看，“所以为了减少差错，尽可能别对原有的时间轨迹造成影响，我还得努力回忆一下我当初是怎么干的。饶了我吧。”

他们闭门不出了小半天，毕竟记忆力再怎么不错的人也不可能记得精确到具体某一日的某个时间点的自己应该干什么，鲁路修也只能弄清当前的有效信息然后开始随机应变。米蕾在午后来了个电话，提醒他下周可能会有些忙。罗洛在晚饭前来了一个，中规中矩地跟他汇报了相关事务的进展，并抱歉地告知他这几日晚间可能都无法返家。幸好双面间谍的人生不太容易，幸好幸好。鲁路修长出一口气，觉得自己在这个时间点生存下去的难度减小了不少，又苦恼起等到自己这位假弟弟回来的时候假如事态还没解决，自己要不要稍微对他好些。

真正的麻烦在晚饭前才找上门。气势汹汹，突如其来，套在一身明显不太合身的宽松衣装里按响了门铃。鲁路修让朱雀暂时躲回自己的房间，毕竟理论上来说这个时间点上的枢木朱雀离东京租界和阿什弗德都很遥远，然后他独自下楼去，打开前门，在看清来人后恍惚了片刻，又茫然地瞪大了眼睛。

“……抱歉，哪位？”

来人披着一件浅灰色的长外衣，驼色的套头衫绷出了规模可观的胸型，长裤在胯骨处显得有些紧，卷曲而蓬松的光洁褐发在脑后高高扎起一束，额发下是一双明亮的翡翠色的眼睛。从外观上看这无疑是位年轻女性，而且是稍加打扮就能相当惹眼的那一类，只是——虽然鲁路修从哪都想不起自己曾认得过这样一位女士，但她看上去眼熟得惊人，就像是……来人踏前了一步，对于亚裔女性来说她好像有点高挑得出奇，只比他稍矮上那么一些。然后她开了口，嗓音柔和而沉稳，还隐约裹着一丝微妙的恼怒。

“新宿发生动乱的时候，”她说，“你是在那里跟我重逢的——那时候我以为你是企图使用剧毒瓦斯威胁市区安全的恐怖分子。”她的声音相当悦耳，她说话的口吻却不那么女性化。“我入校之后的第一天，你把我叫去天台上谈话。还要我回忆更加具体的谈话内容吗？”鲁路修咽了口唾沫，又抬手揉了揉眼睛，放下手后眼前光景一点儿没变。好吧，他想，好吧。即便他自认心理承受能力已经相当良好了，遇到这种展开他也禁不住觉得荒谬过头了。

“……搞什么？”他大叫起来，“你真是朱雀？是——呃，抱歉，是那位理论上应该正在前线忙着痛殴欧联军队的圆桌骑士，对吗？”

“是。”他眼前的女性版的朱雀用相当愁苦的语气说，“我也很希望是自己没睡醒，可惜不是。如你所见，在发生这种莫名其妙的变化之后，我可没法假装无事发生一般以这副模样继续在前线待着。”

她不那么自在地转开了眼睛。鲁路修艰难地消化了一下眼前画面给自己带来的冲击感，深呼吸两次后才找回自己原本的声音。“需要保密吗？”他苦笑道，“我是说，你的性别突变问题，以及，呃——你实际上已经离开欧洲的问题？”

“是。”理论上仍然在役的第七骑士小声嘟囔道，“现在，如果你不介意的话，请让我进去，然后收留我几天，直到我搞清楚这到底是怎么一回事，并在皇帝陛下追查我的作战动态之前返回战场。”

她的身后立着一个拉杆箱，这让她的目的显得相当明确。鲁路修张了张嘴，反应过来这确实是那个第七骑士——那个，估计如果人在阿什弗德肯定会想方设法拆穿自己真实面貌的、还处在敌视ZERO的阶段里的年轻圆桌。趁此机会前来投宿，然后借机试探我，对吗？在已经跳脱出那个阶段之后回过头来看，枢木朱雀的行动模式变得相当好懂，而且奇妙地并不至于令人恼火。毕竟，老实说，这种试探法还真是只能针对足够亲近的人来使用。换作过去那个还置身在困局中的自己，鲁路修可能会就此生气，现在他只觉得相当有趣。

“我无权拒绝，对吧？毕竟是圆桌骑士的要求。你想征用客房也不需要跟我递交申请书。”他调整了一下表情，向对方展露出一个微笑，“对了，罗洛这几天被拉走做苦力了，不会住在这里。如果你需要思考怎么对他保密的话，可以把顺序往后排一排了。”

于是眼前这位性别突变的旧友兼仇敌兼他现役爱人的过去式缩小版本就这么进了屋。她明显还不太熟悉现在的身体，好像也不知道该怎么处理胸口忽然多出来的重量。就算她的平衡感维持得还算不错，可是在她去到楼上居室中、脱下外衣并安静坐到沙发座上之后，她似乎连手脚摆放都不太得劲了。鲁路修给她指出可以借用的房间所在的方向，她应声时还显得有些闷闷不乐。也是，遇到这么一桩变故，她还能维持这样限度的冷静已经很不错了。

结果你在这么一个应该手忙脚乱的状态下还是直接跑来找我了啊，鲁路修无奈摇头。“为什么是我？”他放轻了声音，“为什么把我这里当做避难港呢？你应该有更好的去处。”

“不。”朱雀低声说，“我没有更值得信赖的人了。”

她仍然垂着眼睛。鲁路修笑了，走到她旁侧躬下身去。“勉强自己说谎可不好。”他附在她耳边轻言细语，“你在怀疑我与这桩变故有什么关系，对吗？所以才这么不辞劳苦地匆匆赶过来。不过很遗憾，我对发生在你身上的变化也没有任何头绪。”

然后他转身在她身边坐下，余光瞥见她的耳朵红了。

真好懂，鲁路修想。一门心思地怀疑我与异常变故有所牵连，自己遭了麻烦还是会设法来找我一道解决，归根结底还是放不下我的事情，即使心怀怨恨也没办法否认这点。换作是过去真正位于这个时间点上的“我”，大概是会对你生气的吧。这时候的我们都还没学会互相妥协，也自恃立场无法互相妥协，非得在矛盾爆发出来之时尖锐地伤害彼此不可。想到这里他的心绪柔软了些，在近旁那人侧过脸来、好似想追问几句什么的时候回以温和微笑。朱雀明显愣了一愣，未出口的话也卡了壳，大概因为他的反应有些出乎意料。

“顺便给你一个建议。”鲁路修抢在她前面说，“鉴于我们也不知道这种变化会持续多久，你最好还是给自己买几件内衣。平时如果没有合身的外装，我还可以从学校的库存里给你翻几件女式校服出来，可是内衣就……”

“我过来住归过来住，又不打算真的去教室上课。”朱雀疑惑道，“有这个必要吗？”

“大概还是有的。”鲁路修耸了下肩，“虽然我不介意你在我面前保持真空状态，但你应该不可能完全不出门吧？”

他相当自然地扫了眼对方的胸口。虽然他之前上上下下对她进行全身扫视时已经看过了，不过这会儿他又着重强调了一下。考虑到他和未来版的朱雀实质上的关系进展，他是不觉得这样做有什么不妥——面前这位暂时困在女性身体里的年轻人就不见得了。第七骑士眨了眨眼，随着他的动作而低头看了眼自己的胸部，片刻后好像终于意识到那件驼色的套头衫在内部无塑形支撑物的情况下将她的胸型勾勒得一清二楚，在少去外衣遮挡的情况下，就连乳尖凸出的形状都能看个分明。“啊。”她发出一声单音，抬起胳膊遮挡住自己的胸口。之后她的表情变得相当奇怪，好像拿不准主意自己应该就性别表征的问题感到羞恼，还是表现得更果断点，反正内在的“他”自己应该也还没对这部分身体特征拥有多少实感。

鲁路修把她细微的神情变化都收在眼里，无声地微笑起来。“时间不早了。”然后他说，“忙着赶过来没吃什么东西吧？我也差不多该去做晚饭了。不如先垫点肚子再想别的。”见她还是显得有些迷茫，鲁路修伸手搭上她的肩轻轻拍了拍。“别担心，虽然我还没什么头绪，但我会设法让事情恢复原状的。”

不知为什么，被这么一桩意外一搅和，他的心情反而平定了许多。反正慌神也没用，慌神也不能解决问题，出现在枢木朱雀身上的变化已经大到这种程度了，鲁路修反而犯不着去费心思考自己该如何一板一眼地按照原本的事态发展走了。既然只能走一步看一步，倒不是顺其自然。他分神想这些时身体大概是按照本能行动的，意即直到他听见近旁传来被噎住似的古怪声音，他才意识到自己刚刚无比坦然地在眼前这位年轻女士的额角上亲了一下。

“你，”朱雀艰难地挤出喉音，“知道点什么吗？”她的眼睛瞪大了，好像鲁路修至此为止的一切表现都出乎她的意料。“我以为你会表现得再惊讶一点，还有……再警惕一点。”

“因为麻烦惹上身吗？”鲁路修笑了，决定假装自己没听出她言下的试探之意，“其实是这样，反正事情已经足够离奇了，我也被动接受了，我觉得即使像这样变得再离奇一些也还在我能够承受的范围内。”

他直起身，发觉面前这女孩的脸颊上飞起了一重血色，这叫她保持素净状态的面容显得更可爱了些。为了回答她未完的疑问，或者干脆是为了让她一头雾水的程度继续加重，鲁路修扭头朝向起居室的出口通道处，冲着那一小片阴影挑起了一侧眉毛。“你差不多听够了吧？”他扬声道，“过来见见你自己变成姑娘之后的样子吧。”

然后，在现时间点的第七骑士惊愕的注视中，维持着年逾二十模样的“那个”枢木朱雀摸着鼻子闪出身来，有些尴尬地向昔日的“自己”投以一笑。

 

“胸部的规模比我想象的还要可观。”当天晚些时，属于鲁路修认知中的朱雀正体，生理性别男，趴在早已屏蔽掉监控的副会长专用卧室的床上，就性别转换版的自己进行第一印象发言，“我的意思是，她甚至还没正式成年呢，目测已经是D罩杯了。”

你的目测水平真厉害，鲁路修无声地龇了下牙。“如果你在谈论的不是过去的你自己，这就属于性骚扰发言了。”

“真正有对未成年少女进行性骚扰嫌疑的人就在我面前呢。”朱雀轻快地说。他只穿着那件用于打底的无袖黑衣，下半身不着寸缕，就这么跨开双腿，肆无忌惮地展示着自己的股间风景。“你会对异性的身体感到好奇吗？”

“从激发性欲的层面上说吗？”鲁路修眨了下眼，伸手探摸到他的股缝里，“我不确定。我觉得我保留兴趣的主要原因不是女性的乳房，而是拥有那对乳房的人是你这一点。”

朱雀低低哼了一声，任他将自己的臀肉掰开，手掌还不老实地在臀瓣上揉来搓去。“我该说你诚实呢，还是该说你依然是个甜言蜜语的骗子呢。”朱雀懒洋洋地评价道，又轻轻咳嗽了一声，“我们还是先跳过胸部的话题吧，总觉得有些奇怪。”

“现状够奇怪了。”鲁路修说，“我们却还在忙着做爱。”

“忠于欲望又不是坏事。”朱雀回答道，“事实上，从目前的变故方向来看，我怀疑就是在这方面出了什么差错。毕竟欲望和愿望有时只有一线之差。”

他说得好像还算有道理，鲁路修思索道。光是他们两个莫名其妙回到这个时间点来已经够奇怪了，再加上那位突然敲开前门的圆桌骑士……他晃了晃脑袋，依然没什么新想法。暂时变作女性身体的第七骑士寻了个空房间住下了，也不知道她能不能在这里睡踏实。事实上，她可能光是在洗澡这件事上就需要耗费比平时更多的时间，毕竟……

他只神游了一小会儿，真正蜷伏在他身下的这一个朱雀便咕哝了一声，足踝不满地后探，抵在他的小腿上顶了一下。在这种场合下分神想象年轻姑娘入浴的景象好像是有点失礼，鲁路修抱歉地咧了下嘴，便改提起对方的腰，把自己依然昂扬着的性器给整根操进了股间肉穴里。刚被操开过一次的小洞里头还湿湿滑滑的，顺畅地咽下了他的阴茎，就连肠道深处的狭口都饥渴地吮着他的龟头。鲁路修讶异地看了眼身下的人，朱雀表现得好像比平时还兴奋，这会儿正相当主动地撅高着屁股往他进攻来的方向压近，还腾了一只手出来在自己的下腹处摸来摸去，藉由外力一道挤压他那根被吃进体内的肉棒。“怎么这么开心？”鲁路修轻声问。他微微倾下身去，扶稳了对方的腰间，然后挺身一个用力抽送，顶出响亮的噗呲一声，撞击在对方的臀瓣上又是啪一声响。朱雀登时大声呻吟起来，随着他身下钝重抽插有规律的重复而越叫越媚，逐渐变作舒服而迎合的啜泣声。

“我一直、嗯，想试试，在这张床上跟你做——来着，”朱雀说，“可惜——啊——那时候都，没机会实践……”

他的声音断断续续的，随着每一次深顶而一小截一小截地迸出来。鲁路修轻轻在他的屁股上拍击了一下，惹得他的丰盈臀肉一阵震颤摇晃。“你在抱怨什么呢？”鲁路修低声问，“我没能在你入学一周以内就把你给拐上床吗？”他边问还在边挺动腰胯，让朱雀身下的肉洞随着他的挺进而放松包容进他的欲望，又在他稍加停顿预备抽出的间隙中收缩肉壁紧紧吮住。他们的身体契合度已经很高了，就算这会儿在肉体上有了些微妙的年龄差异，整体来说问题也不大。朱雀照样被他干得连连发出舒服的淫叫，被操到屁股因高潮而抽搐个不停还努力吸着他的阴茎不放，在他绷紧腰弓射精的时候撅高后臀，让他能将浓稠的精液遗漏在湿热的壁道内部。鲁路修残存下来的郁结心思被这一次高潮冲散了不少，他放任自己在射精后的头脑空白中放松了一小会儿，然后慢慢向着前方趴俯下去，伏在朱雀的后颈上隔衣轻轻啄吻了一下。

“我之前留给你的时间可不止一周。”朱雀这才闷声嘟囔道，“那么久你都没……直到……等我出任圆桌骑士之后，也就没机会了。”

鲁路修叹了口气，心中窜起一丝略显遥远的感怀。唯有身临其境，唯有真正回到这个时刻来，他们才能对一些旧日的遗憾进行往事重提。他知道朱雀所说的意味应该比简单的上床要更深，情感上的互通，彼此说服和坦诚的机会，他们理应在最开始就携手共进——只是那时候他们都过于理想化也过于天真，大抵是无法互相妥协的。他让阴茎从朱雀的体内滑出，好让朱雀能在这时翻过身来，迎上他意蕴复杂的、裹着些微忧郁的亲吻。碰在眼尾，碰在颊侧，然后是正对着嘴唇。他们吻得深入而缠绵，唇分之际还紧贴着前额，让彼此的呼吸密密叠叠地交错在一起，在这个夜晚里共享一小方短暂安宁。

就在这时，鲁路修听见了一小声压抑的抽泣。他和朱雀交换了一个眼神，然后齐齐扭头瞥往房门的方向。房间门不知何时开了一小道缝隙，常人一般只当是自己没关紧门不慎滑开了，但鲁路修向来有检查门缝是否严实的习惯。有人悄悄开了门，只有这一种解释。而且不知道该不该说幸运，他们都知道那应该是谁。

“那个你……她……好像在外面。”鲁路修磕磕巴巴地说。他莫名感到一阵尴尬，谨慎地又瞥了眼朱雀，却发现对方好像比自己要镇静得多，若有所思的神情渐渐变作了浅淡怅然。

“我猜也是。”朱雀轻声说，“而且我猜她现在的情绪不太好。如果你想的话，你可以去确认一下。”

 

就算知道该被看光的早就被看光了，面上的礼仪还是要做一下的。所以鲁路修在下床之前姑且从床边抽湿巾揩干净了自己的手和下体，并礼貌地提起了自己的裤腰，这才深吸一口气踏回地面，大踏步往门边走去。外头没有亮灯，他拉开门时，前来寄宿的年轻圆桌正蜷着肩膀站在房里透出的一隙光亮中，长发打着卷儿披散在身前颈后，柔顺的波浪拢住了她蔽体用的棉布睡衣。鲁路修认得那件男款睡衣，相比起自己记忆中无拘束的学生时代前来单纯借宿的同性友人而言，这衣服罩在面前的女孩身上在一些地方显得相当宽松、另一些地方又太紧。她的胳膊交叠着抱在胸腹间，隐约托起丰盈胸型，使得绷紧的部分更为明显了，胸前系扣处被拉伸后隐约能窥见内里的肌肤和沟壑间的柔和阴影。鲁路修咽了口唾沫，努力将注意力从这部分上转移开了。

“其实我想说，站在房间外头偷窥不是什么好习惯。”他叹息道，“……不过现在好像不是适合说这个的时候，是吧？”

他侧着身，灯光倾泻在她脸上，让他能将她发红的鼻尖和眼眶里还在闪动的泪光都看得一清二楚。不知是身体的变化还是别的什么因素所致，时下的朱雀好似比原先要感性了些许，情绪外露得也更为明显。她用手背揩拭了一下眼睛，吸了吸鼻子后才对他开腔。“我、就是，好像听见，”她低声说，“我以为——对、对不起……”

“怎么，你以为我会和未来版的你在打架的意味上贴身肉搏不成？我才不会干这种自取其辱的事呢。”鲁路修打趣道，可惜面前的女孩并没有被逗乐。为此他有些苦恼，老实说他不是那种很擅长对付眼泪的类型。“嘘——嘘，别哭了。”

“……我知道那种声音是什么意思，所以我想着也许、确认一下。”那女孩嚅嗫道，“可是，为什么……”她抬起眼睛的方式有些茫然无措，这多少让鲁路修理解了她的心情。确实，亲眼目击到实质上在此时分属不同立场的友人跟未来版的自己翻云覆雨，这种事换谁来都会受到惊吓。至于为什么会哭嘛……鲁路修挠了挠鼻翼，觉得多半是他们在床上谈论往事的方式有点过于无顾忌了。不过原来这个阶段的朱雀有这么容易感伤吗，他苦恼地想，我可不知道这点。还是说现在其实是在试图骗取我的同情呢，即便如此，能达到这种效果也真是难为你了。“……我根本、什么都……不……”那女孩还在嘟囔着什么。是吗，鲁路修想，这个时候的你也在怀疑自己的作为吗。他试探着伸出手，放在了对方的肩头上。

“不是你的错，好吗？”他哄劝道，“至少不全是。你看，现在的我已经没有在怪你了，而且我们这不是感情还、咳，挺和睦的吗。”

啊哦。话刚说完，鲁路修忽然意识到有哪里不太对。他想起来他这会儿是正占据着这个时间点上的“自己”的身体，而假使这时候的朱雀确实还相当在意两人间的情感牵连、只是碍于立场无法明说，那么不仅无法亲自传达那份情感，还得站在门外看真人秀——他站在对方的角度捋清逻辑后不禁苦笑起来。果不其然，面前的女孩抿紧嘴唇，眼中又一次盈满泪光，两道水线顺势滑过面颊。鲁路修搜肠刮肚地找起了更适合安慰人的话语，有一只手在这时探到他身畔把门拉得更开。他用余光瞥见刚跟自己翻云覆雨过的那一位也走了过来，甚至没费心重新穿上裤子。

“想哭的话也别站在这里哭，进来吧。”仍是正常男性版的朱雀温声说，探手揽在了那女孩的背后。第七骑士用惊疑不定的眼神扫向他，他坦然地回望过去。“还有，我知道你在怀疑什么。我完全没被强迫哦？你所看到的一切都是自觉自愿。”

鲁路修状若无事地转开头，不着痕迹地回避了大抵还在就Geass和ZERO身份的问题纠结不已的第七骑士探究的目光。既然有人开口要求了，他便让出了房门口，退回到了自己的床沿去坐下了。“过去的你有这么脆弱吗？”他忍不住问了一句。依然裸着半身的朱雀耸起肩膀，推着稍微矮上一些的、女性版的自己进了房间，脚跟重新把房门撞拢了。

“说不好。”他轻声道，“在遇上跟你有关的事的时候，我总是会有点控制不住情绪的。至于结果是对你发火还是自己闷声掉眼泪，那也不是现在的我所能预料到的。”

他把那女孩领到鲁路修面前，轻轻拍了一下她的背，又冲着鲁路修使了个眼色。鲁路修皱了下眉，还是依照他的意思张开臂弯，让她能缓缓贴近他，并顺手扯了些纸巾替她擦拭眼泪。大约在半分钟后，擤过鼻子的第七骑士才终于完全扑进他的怀里，半跪在床沿，手臂挂在他肩上，埋在他胸口闷不做声，在他低头相望时隐约露出依然发红的眼眶。胸部挤到了，鲁路修小心地咽了口唾沫。仅隔着两层单薄衣物，丰满柔软的乳肉就这么沉甸甸地压在他身前。在房间里暧昧的情欲气息还未完全散尽的时候，这种程度的接触变得相当危险，想要心无杂念地对怀中的姑娘进行安慰也变得相当困难。他尽可能轻柔地抚摸着对方的后背，指掌贴着披散下去的长发慢慢捋滑。虽然她此时的生理年龄和自己同岁、甚至还大上些许，实则是从未来往返的鲁路修还是泛起了些怜惜的心思。

第七骑士闷在他胸口，发出属于女性的细软哼声，似乎在本能地渴求更多安抚一般将他搂得更紧。身体上的细微摩擦加之对方沐浴后的体香刺激，鲁路修开始察觉到一丝不妙的端倪。在这样的危险距离间，任何一点细微的变化都很容易被另一方所察觉到，所以片刻之后那女孩将一侧手臂从他肩上抽开，迟疑地顺着他的胸腰滑下，按在他的裤裆上时，鲁路修的嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下。

“对不起。”他干巴巴地说。他怀中的姑娘轻轻摇了摇头，将手掌移开了，却没有忙着从他身前跳开，而是改搂住他的腰，反将身体微妙地贴得更紧了几分。

“没、关系，”她小声说，“我不介意……”

鲁路修愣了几秒，片刻后僵硬地回过头去，发现早已爬上床并回到床铺另一侧去的、自己原先的那位床伴正在吃吃发笑。“你笑什么？”他恼怒道。仍是男性身躯的朱雀屈起指节刮了下鼻翼，看向那姑娘的眼神好似有些无奈，又有些奇妙的感同身受。

“的确是这个时期的我啊。”朱雀感慨道，伸手在她肩上一压，“好了，不想留下遗憾的话，就遵循本心来吧。反正事态已经混乱到这地步了，稍微放纵一下也没什么的。”

鲁路修在反应过来那番发言的意思后差点惊掉下巴。搞什么？他做口型质问道。年长版的朱雀撇撇嘴，眼神变得更奇怪了。我怀疑问题的症结可能就出在她身上，朱雀也做口型回答。顺着她的意思来吧，横竖你也不吃亏。他挪开手，而那姑娘扶着鲁路修的肩膀慢慢站起身，呼吸变得慌乱而急促。她的眼睛，那双因心事重重而积聚着雾霭的瑛绿眼睛，此刻见不到半点抗拒的意思。看来要发生了，鲁路修感到胃里一阵皱缩。好像真要发生了。他吐出一口气，思索起是否还有什么被遗漏下的事项。

“事先说好，我完全没有跟异性上床的经验。”然后他说。

“没有关系，那也是我。”另一个朱雀趴在他肩后，暧昧地凑在他耳边吐息，“你知道该如何安慰我就行了。”

哪有这么个怂恿法的，鲁路修咬着牙想。女性版的第七骑士定定望着他，下嘴唇上隐约可见自己咬出的齿痕。“我也根本，”她小声说，“还不熟悉现在的身体，所以……”

“就交给我了，对吗？”鲁路修叹道，“你还真是给我出了个难题。”

 

他觉得自己正置身于某种荒谬的春梦里，不然他的遭遇实在过于离奇了。然而在第七骑士低下头来，主动印上他的嘴唇时，他能够从那温软触感上判断出至少这一刻是真实的。她在亲吻间泄恨似地咬了下他的舌头，力道并不重，不足以影响他从她口中吸吮来更多津液、并裹着她的舌尖纠缠不休。他们分享完这个吻之后，朱雀的脸红得更厉害了。她滑坐到他的一边膝腿上，侧身向他依偎过来，然后主动用颤抖的指尖解开了自己的睡衣系扣，已开解的部分登时被饱满胸型撑分开来。

于是鲁路修得以毫无阻碍地看清她此时的胸口情形。他在她解完纽扣后单手拨开她的衣襟，试探着握住她的一侧乳房，入手处一片温暖绵软触感。“这里会感觉很奇怪吗？”他好奇问道。朱雀眨了下眼，歪过头来想了想。

“很沉。”然后她诚恳地答道，“不太方便行动。”

鲁路修忍不住笑了，忽然间感到轻松了不少。反正自己大概不是唯一对现状拿捏不定的人，指不定还是更容易掌控局势的一方。“很好看。”他顺口称赞道，“对于现在的你来说并不显得累赘。”朱雀咕哝了一声什么，他没听太清，但大概不是什么斥责的话。

确实很好看，鲁路修想。没有跟异性发生过关系并不意味着他对女性的身体缺乏审美，他还是能做到客观公正评价的。他试探着轻轻揉捏了几下那团软肉，朱雀也没表示不满，他便放心地加重了力道。丰盈乳肉很容易地在他手中挤压变形，几经刺激后粉色的乳尖也渐渐凸出了形状。鲁路修改揉搓起另一侧，原本兜在朱雀身后的那只手则慢慢下滑，拨开她的裤腰并滑进了她的股沟。

朱雀哼了一声，背脊绷紧了些许。性别转换似乎没太影响到她的臀部曲线，那里依然又圆又翘，不过手感好似更柔软了些，不似男性版那样紧致。鲁路修在她的后臀处揉搓了一会儿，听着她的喘息逐渐变了调，混入了些许绵软鼻音，才轻声告诉她“我要把你下面的衣物给脱掉了”。作为女性应该是零经验的第七骑士抿着嘴点了下头，鲁路修才将两手一齐按上她的裤腰。她的睡裤和底裤一道滑下膝弯时，鲁路修看了眼她的内裤——那是条看上去还很新的女式内裤，贴身的布料处已经濡湿了一大块。朱雀将褪下的衣物从足踝上蹬开，赤裸光滑的腿股压在他的睡裤上，腿间分岔开一个微妙的角度。“已经湿了啊。”鲁路修感慨道，“因为刚刚一直在外面看吗？”

朱雀没有回话，不过鲁路修也不指望她真的作出回答。他一手兜回她的后腰，一手摸上她的大腿内侧，沿着那里的滑腻肌肤慢慢逼近她的腿间地带，终于让指尖点在了她的阴唇上。他对女性的生理结构并不是一无所知，虽然这部分知识不源于性，也为他接下来的动作提供了一些便利。他在她的阴唇间划动手指时还有些局促，不过想要害羞也已经晚了。那里确实已经湿了，粘稠水液沾满了他的指腹，让他能很容易地在那溪谷间浅浅抽送。朱雀按在自己膝头处的手指抠紧了些，鲁路修暂停了手指动作，抬头瞥了眼她的表情。

“忍着点。”他叮嘱她，“我不想把你弄伤，所以你得耐心。”

朱雀闭上眼睛，微微点了下头。鲁路修重新垂下视线，窥向她两腿之间，未经人事的粉嫩肉瓣被他拨开些许，将其间缝隙撑分开来。那里的触感过于细嫩了，于他而言也是全然陌生的，因而他在停留在浅处踌躇良久，才小心翼翼地探出一根指尖，向内里抠摸进去，一点一点地探索深入。处子的瓣膜阻在他的去路间，他在几经摸索后确认了间隙通路的位置，深呼吸一次后横下心来，将一段指节沿隙口推了进去。

“——啊……”

依偎在他身前的女性发出一小声惊呼。鲁路修又一次停了下来，不安地看向对方的眼睛。“痛吗？”他询问道。第七骑士涨红着脸勾下头颈，眼睑睁开一线，好似在试图窥清他的具体动作。

“……不、但是，”她嘟囔道，“好奇怪……”

她看上去一样毫无主意而且容易慌神，鲁路修只好继续自己的探索。如果自己两腿间突然少了点零部件还多出了陌生的器官，想必也好不到哪去，他一边胡思乱想一边将手指向里刺得更深，又绕着旋儿想将吸着他指节的瓣膜间隙给拓宽些。他对自己的尺寸还算有清晰认知，想要把那么一根东西放进对方的身体里可得多费些劲。朱雀渐渐放松了些，跟着他的动作一道逐渐适应自己那条突然多出的阴道。她的鼻息愈发急促，在他加入更多手指抠弄并使力翻搅起来时迸出一声啜泣。相较于鲁路修听得更习惯的男性本音来说，这声音显得又尖又软，叫人不自觉地想多怜爱她一些。

她湿得厉害，汁水渐渐淌了他半面手掌。鲁路修用拇指挨上阴唇前端磨蹭，缓慢滑向她的阴蒂，伴着其它手指的搅弄，不那么轻柔地将那里搓按得热而硬。朱雀收手抱住他的脖子，乳房几乎挤压在他的颌骨上。鲁路修下意识地低下头，让嘴唇碰到脱离衣物绑缚的滑腻乳肉，摩挲几下后含住了一侧粉嫩乳尖。按照某个人的意思，他用自己熟悉的那一套来对付面前的姑娘就行，于是他便像平日作弄那位男性的乳首的方式一般对这地方嘬咬起来，舌尖绕着乳晕细细打转，口唇碾动胀硬的肉粒。他的手头动作未停，反而捣得更深。朱雀被他数根并入的指节操得身体发软，分岔着双腿在他怀中扭动个不停。

“……呜——呜啊！好、奇怪……”

她在他的作弄下哀叫着，听声音不似痛苦，而且始终没有阻拦他或跳走逃窜的意图。她的一侧脚尖勾在他的小腿上，在她的身体突如其来的一次痉挛间绷紧了。鲁路修从她腿间抽出湿淋淋的手指，在她胸乳间用力嘬出一响，这才抬起头来，在她作为女性首次迎来高潮体验之际对上她茫然大睁着的眼睛。

“上床去吧。”他柔声说，“我觉得准备工作差不多够了。”

 

他将第七骑士敞开的睡衣从她背后扯落，和自己被她的体液稍微沾湿的下身衣物一道遗弃在床下。于是躺入床铺中的女性身躯便成了全然赤裸的，长发散乱在枕面上，翠玉似的眼睛蒙着朦胧雾气，分明才刚拥有这样的身体不久，神情间却已经自然而然地呈出了几分真正处子般的青涩和紧张。鲁路修跪立在她两腿间，将自己身下挺立的物件坦然地展现给她，叫她能够看清它完整的形状轮廓，待她点头应允才继续接近她，伸手将性器的前端压低，让龟头埋入湿润的阴唇包裹中。

他做得小心，暗自希望自己能掌控好分寸。这大概跟本身的力气有多大没什么关系，想将那么粗一根东西塞进她的处女阴里，光是塞进去就够受的了，就算他的力气比现在再小一半也不会有什么决定性的改变。朱雀勾着脖子，紧蹙着眉头看向自己的两腿之间，在那根东西继续压进时轻轻抽了口气，旋即伸手捂住了嘴。被手指拓宽撑开过的环形瓣膜顺利地咽下了那根阴茎的顶部，撑过弧棱最宽处，然后再压进一寸——朱雀发出一声尖叫，尽管她双手都叠在嘴唇前边，声音还是从指缝里漏了出来。

没有出血。鲁路修将才推进一小段的阴茎抽了出来，认真观察片刻进行确认，而后松了口气。看样子之前扩张得足够充分了。“你还真是温柔啊。”他再度将性器前端压回到对方腿间时，旁边响起一个听上去酸溜溜的声音。他身下的姑娘吓得抖了下肩，好像这才想起这张床上挤了三个人的事实。鲁路修斜瞥了躺在一边看戏的那位一眼，不赞同地撇了下嘴角。

“在床上动作粗暴的人明明是你。”他反驳道，“你确实没意见的话，我要继续了。”

在掌握好角度和力道的情况下，第二次进入那道关隘就变得容易了许多。然而处子的壁道确实紧得厉害，鲁路修不得不小心再小心，压着对方的腿根要求她放松。他的阴茎每多推进一寸都像是更深地沉没在泥沼中，即使他一直在分神担心对方被弄伤，他也注意到这感觉其实好得惊人，跟他之前所经历过的性事是截然不同的体验。虽说没法评判出个高下来，但偶尔像这样换换口味好像还不坏。他没有一次性推入整根，停在中途征求性地看向身下一丝不挂的年轻圆桌。朱雀在他的注视下挪开了手指，迟疑地嚅动了两下嘴唇。

“……好硬……”她嘟囔道。

也是啊，鲁路修想，毕竟是插进了还很陌生的地方呢。“还是感觉很奇怪吗？”他问她，“会觉得难受吗？”那年轻圆桌皱起了眉毛，好像一时间还寻不到适当的语言来形容自己的具体感受。然后她摇了摇头，手指相叠置放在自己的锁骨上，腕骨在圆润的乳房边压出浅浅的凹陷形状。

“你，可以动。没关系。”她轻声回答道，“等我适应一阵之后，也许就……”

鲁路修得了许可才继续下去。在开始的时候他动得还很小心，想让对方的身体逐渐习惯以这种形式被拓开的感触。朱雀渐渐皱起了眉头，显得茫然而困窘，初经人事的阴道紧紧收在他的阴茎上，随着小幅的磨蹭逐渐习得了随之放松吞吐的能力。鲁路修松了口气，毕竟裹着他性器的甬道柔软得他总担心稍加用力就会把她给弄坏，就算他知道眼前这位的身体结实得很，真正面对处子时的心理障碍还是叫他有些过意不去。他做得愈发小心仔细，探出一只手来循着内里颠动的节奏而逗弄她的阴蒂，让他身下的柔韧躯体随之滚过一阵细小的颤栗。

“……好、奇怪，但是，”朱雀断断续续地哼声道，“开始舒服了、啊——啊嗯……”

鲁路修便渐渐加大了抽送的幅度，钝重地晃了三两下后试探着一次性顶了大半根进去。向他敞着双腿的年轻圆桌蓦一下瞪大双眼，原本已变得黏稠软糯的鼻音里混入了些许哭腔。她的阴道一下子缩紧了，连鲁路修都禁不住抽了口凉气。

“——痛！好痛、痛，啊、鲁路修……太大了……”

她的手臂挥到半空，看上去很像是个预备反击将人推开的姿势。好在她自己刹住了势头，否则鲁路修并不确信自己能安全地避开而不是被打断两根肋骨。仍然侧躺在一旁看戏的年长版朱雀撑起脸来，然后安慰性地拍了拍鲁路修的胳膊肘。“我是已经习惯了，但作为初体验来说还是太过激了吧。”他感慨道，“虽然这不是你能控制的问题。”

“别说话。我觉得她够紧张了。”鲁路修咬牙道。搭在他手肘上的那只手滑动了一寸，隔着衬衣用力捏了捏他的小臂，这才缩了回去。鲁路修对上那双蒙着水雾的绿眼睛，勉强挤起一小抹微笑。“放松点好吗？夹得太紧也会伤到你自己的。”

“……我知道的。”第七骑士咕哝道，用手背揩拭了一下眼睛。她深呼吸了两次后点头示意可以继续，紧绷的下半身也一点点松去了绞紧的力道。即便如此，当鲁路修再度开始在那柔软泥泞中抽送时，她还是发出了畏惧般的小声啜泣。她的阴蒂渐渐胀硬起来，鲁路修移开手指，尝试以有规律的顶干去连带挤压她的敏感域。他很是费了些劲才让她的啜泣变作更为情动的低喘，这会儿他感到自己的衬衣被汗湿了一多半。跟处女上床这种事比想象中更累，虽然这是由多方面因素造成的，而且处女的定义也值得怀疑……算了。

无论如何，这桩形式古怪的性事还是慢慢上了正轨。各种意义上都是在初尝作为女性的滋味的年轻圆桌一点点放开了声音，在炙热男根的进攻下迸出起伏呻吟，眉心依然微妙地蹙起一点，好像对自己身体的变化与时下的感受还有些不知所措。她的丰盈乳肉随着两人身体的交合而阵阵晃动着，摇曳的波浪看得鲁路修一阵脸热。他用沾了她分泌出的淫水的手指捉住那两团圆润形状，向中挤压出一道深邃沟壑，松手时又眼见着它们向两侧脱弹开来。朱雀用雾蒙蒙的眼睛瞪他，并不阻拦他的动作。她那条刚尝到男人滋味的阴道始终吸他的性器吸得很紧，在他抽拔时每一寸肉壁都像在依依不舍地进行挽留。出入的通道渐渐被他拓开了，成为方便他的欲望填入的形状。

“不过真不愧是‘我’啊。”旁边那更为低沉的男声感慨道，“明明还心怀顾忌，这不是也愿意把连自己都还陌生的一面完全展现给你吗。”

正在挨操的年轻圆桌“呜”了一声，涨红着脸转开了视线。我是第一个吗，鲁路修想，如果这起乱子能被尽快解决的话，可能也是唯一的吧。目睹你变作这副身姿后的模样，身体的每一个角落都能探知清楚，破开你的防线、让你失贞，为你留下一些不可磨灭的烙印，即使这脱离常轨的疯狂事态得到纠正也不见得会遗忘。他轻轻抽了口气，心下涌起一小股火热的东西。不得不承认能够更多、更深入地占有枢木朱雀其人这件事会令他感到兴奋，于是他将自己胯下那根活计用力前送，逼得它一寸寸推进那泥泞之地直至没入根部。他做得不紧不慢，朱雀在这一次进攻下扭着腰肢哼声。“……好热，好、热，里面……鲁路修……”她嚅嗫道，忽地整身一颤，“……你——啊！那里是……”

她的手指兜住自己的下腹，同时勾起颈首，双眼眨出几点泪花之余不可思议地瞪向他们交合的部位。鲁路修还没反应过来，只觉得一个温热的狭口裹住了自己的龟头，再往下挤的话可能会有些勉强。他试探着顶动了一下，朱雀便抽噎着倒回枕头上，肩膀都微微蜷缩起来。旁观的年长版朱雀咂了咂嘴，好似有些诧异。

“这都顶到子宫了吗？”他慨叹道，“真不错啊。我是怀疑过那个尺寸能不能做到，看样子是可以……”

鲁路修脸上也一阵燥热，愣神之际松懈了对身体的控制，就这样泄在了那温热宫口的包覆当中。他的思感短暂地遁入空白，如半身气力都被抽离而去、替换作温沉的满足感般飘飘然，然后他才被一声响亮的抽泣给唤回现实。他低下头，对上那张比他熟知的模样轮廓更为柔和的年轻脸孔。“你，”第七骑士结结巴巴地说，牙齿轻轻咬着嘴唇的一角，“你在、在那里，射进去……”

“没人能确定目前这变化到底是不是暂时的。”旁边的另一个朱雀凉凉地进行补充，“如果你让她怀孕了的话，你该怎么办呢。”

鲁路修干咳了一声，决定不说明这不过是自己的一时失控，反正从结果来看也没什么差异。他躬下身，对着眼含惊讶、面含薄怒绯色的年轻圆桌歉然一笑，又不太客气地伸手抓捏起她的胸口。她的身躯上同样渗出些汗水，在乳房上抹开后让两团软肉的触感更为滑腻诱人了。她在这捉弄下唔唔嗯嗯地挥摆手臂，扭身挣扎间小腿夹住了他的腰，身下反而欲拒还迎似地将他刚宣泄了一次的阴茎重新吃紧了。“是你说的，忠于欲望不是坏事。”鲁路修含糊地说，确实感受到自己在性方面的欲望正在以不可思议的速度重新膨胀起来，“所以目前先按这条方针来吧。”

几轮胡来后他实在很热，便开始松去自己原本一路锁至最顶的衬衫系扣。他颈前有一道很浅的印痕，如同褪色的伤疤，不似他真正留在属于自己的时间上时那般鲜艳，不仔细去看的话或许容易忽略掉。然而他留意到身下的女孩目光一凝，紧张地盯着那里瞧了起来。她抿起嘴唇，没有出言询问，鲁路修也没有主动解释。

“也就是说，”接下话头的还是待在床铺另一侧的那一人，他轻轻抽了口气，将字音咬得拖沓而低沉，“如果我是女性的身体，你会想让我……”

鲁路修稍稍怔神后才反应过来，扭头对上一双暗沉的眼睛，里头浮动的事物朦胧而危险。此时的身体年长于他的朱雀慢慢坐起身，膝跪起来倾身靠近他，抓住他的上臂，嘴唇轻而缓地蹭过他的唇角和面颊，末了停留在他的耳际，伴着劝诱的意味呼出温热气息。

“鲁路修。”他说，“介意我也加入一起吗？”

 

这绝对、绝对太过于奇怪了。

从一觉醒来发现自己的身体忽然自作主张地改变了性别开始，该少的部件一个不剩，该多的部件也一个不漏，万幸中的万幸是好歹从细枝末节处还看得出是自己而不是套进了别人的躯壳里——这太奇怪了。就算他拥有一部分对Geass这种超常力量的浅薄认知，在身体层面发生这么大的变化也过于离奇了。更见鬼的是他条件反射想到的是鲁路修，即使用脚趾头想都知道远在东京租界的鲁路修跟这码事扯上关系的可能性小之又小，他还是在第一时间向罗伊德和塞希尔呼救，有请他们帮忙悄悄预订了最近一趟飞往11区的航班。

所以他，或者“她”，现在就在这里了。现役圆桌第七骑士枢木朱雀，在外界都以为他还好端端待在欧洲准备应对下一次战事的当口，她正一丝不挂地躺在复出的ZERO正身头号嫌疑人的床上。鲁路修不知道为什么好像真和这桩意外有那么一点点牵连，而且还把她卷入了另一场更为玄奇的意外。意思是说，不是每个人都有机会面对面见到未来版的自己的，还是在自己胯下少了根东西胸口又多了两团新东西的情况下。

而这个未来版的自己这会儿还半裸着、分着膝盖，就这么直接光着屁股跨在她的脸上方不远处，幸好没压到她突然变长了不少的头发不然那应该挺痛的。朱雀僵硬地仰躺着不动，眼睁睁看着正从正面操开自己的男人倾下身子，握住骑在自己脑袋上方的那位的阴茎，爱怜地搓弄了几下后张嘴将浅赭色的顶部给含住了。这太奇怪了。她茫然地眨着眼，确信自己正目睹着鲁路修正趴在自己的身上，努力给未来版而且正常长着阴茎的自己口交。感觉是什么荒淫不堪的春梦里才会出现的场景，而且即使在最为奇怪的梦境里，她也想象不出来自己长出一整条阴道是什么感受。

然而她确实拥有了那个部位，甚至被鲁路修取走了第一次的使用体验。虽然如果，换作是之前、在他们还没决裂也没用虚伪谎言将这一事实掩盖起来的时候，这种展开可能是理所当然的——该死的理所当然。现在我应该杀死他，朱雀想，就算不至于做到那一步，只需要遏制住ZERO，至少也该设法将他的谎言击溃，而不是躺在他身下，像个轻浮的娼妓一样放声哭叫。可是为什么呢，明明所有疑问都没得到确切的答案，仅能知道的是时下的鲁路修显然已经通晓了往后数年的诸事变迁，其记忆与认知或许与那个未来版的自己来自同一个地方，而他们之间的关系……朱雀咬紧嘴唇，克制不住地回忆起自己躲藏在门外时所窥见的景象，全无抵抗、全然信赖般的身躯交叠，现在她的眼前还在上演更多。鲁路修在吸那根阴茎，口中吃得啧啧有声，就算换气和吞咽的步奏不似特别娴熟，起码也不是头一次做这种事了。他试探着吞吐了几下前端后吞得更深，在中端停住，留出几分余裕来摇晃腰胯。

“——啊——啊、呜啊……”

朱雀还是没能收住自己的声音。她的手指绞住身侧的床单，浑浑噩噩地感受着鲁路修的粗长肉棒在那块陌生的区域来回拱动，挤得她腰腹酸软，让她以为自己的身体会就这样被从中剖开再昏死过去。那根炙热的硬物很容易就能操得她意识空白，无论那是出于被撕裂的恐惧还是出于被逐渐唤起的陌生快感。已经被进入了，被侵犯了，被种下了……那么多、那么多的，顶在那么深的地方注入子宫。她在呻吟的间隙里小声呜咽着，不明白自己时下的处境，亦无法判别自己往后的去路。

鲁路修似乎逐渐找到了合适的节奏，开始边缓而深地干她边吞吐竖在她眼前的那根活计。朱雀淌着泪瞪视就发生在上方的口交场景，不知道是目中所见还是小腹内被撑涨开来的痛感更令自己感到羞耻。她听得见未来版的自己的微弱喘息，那是舒适而满足的喟叹，由自己再熟悉不过的声音所发出。鲁路修应当是被这声音鼓舞了，在两端的动作上都做得愈发卖力。她的小腹中被挤得一阵阵抽痛，她朦朦胧胧知道那是因为什么。显然她现在的身体在转换性别方面实现得特别彻底，不光外部性征一应俱全，体内的部分也——她的子宫在这起荒淫性事沉降下来，连宫颈前端都被顶挤开，脆弱的宫口迎合般地吸附着入侵者的欲望。明明是不曾拥有过的器官，在她爬上这张床之前就连存在的实感都很淡薄，然而……是啊，她还是知道它的意义所在的。

幸好鲁路修此时看不清自己的表情。朱雀迷迷糊糊地伸腿夹着对方的腰，由着他顶在那初经人事的壁道里拱动。在她的上方，口腔里湿润的水声和粗沉的喘息声交杂在一起。她愣愣看着那个未来版的自己鼓胀的会阴，鲁路修滑动的喉结，白皙的皮肤上浅淡的烙痕。那个奇怪的图案可能正是秘密的根源所在。她真的想要寻根究底吗？还是就这样稍作放纵呢？然后她眼见着鲁路修放缓了吞吐的步奏，努力将那根挺立的阳具咽了大半根下去。那样做应该会很痛，朱雀意识到，那样做足以操进他的喉咙，就算事先有所准备，如此一来也会压迫到呼吸，而被撬开的喉管好似已经在危险地抽搐了。她使劲眨了眨眼，还在因亲眼所见而思绪混乱，年长版的自己就开了腔。

“……已经、可以了。”仍是男性身躯的那个“他”低声央求道，“别真的弄伤自己，难受的话就不要再……”

他在哽咽，朱雀意识到。因为在被鲁路修安抚，因为鲁路修为了安抚他不惜做到这一步，因为鲁路修可能遭到的痛苦而痛苦。是这样吗，她想，往后的我会因为这个人而动摇到这一步。现在又何尝不是呢。鲁路修没有退开，而是伸出手去，轻轻揽在年长男人的腰臀间，温和地示意对方无需退避。只这么一个动作，那微弱的哽咽声便止住了。他将双手都搭放在鲁路修的肩上扶得稳稳当当，有一瞬让拇指钝重地下陷，好似想使力将人推开，结果还是没能做到那一步。鲁路修继续用喉舌安抚他的阴茎，而他渐渐发出听似幸福的温软泣声，不同于先前的迟疑畏缩，是全然信赖的满足声音。

就像是被驯化了，即便不是身受苦难的一方，情绪也自然而然地为人左右。所以你，朱雀想，你，往后的“我”，确实能够相信那个人吗，甚至不惜将自己的意志开敞到这一步。鲁路修还在一下一下凿击她的子宫，她昏昏沉沉地抱着小腹，感到既有的疼痛莫名化为了近乎残虐的奇异快感。将我的防备击碎，将我从最深处剖开，将你想要的一切都取走，你能够做到的——你已经做到了。

她随之抽泣着，眼见着位于上方的情事攀至峰值，截断在重重的吞咽声中。她听着真正属于自己的声音在达到高潮后所发出的急促喘息，她看见鲁路修在咽下全部内容物后慢慢移开颅首、吐出那根被吮得湿滑的性器，它柔顺地垂落下去，长度显得不那么令人担忧了。“没关系的。”鲁路修这才开口，嗓子隐约有些嘶哑，“那份力量应该有一部分随到我现在的身体上了，恢复能力姑且还是比本来的水平要强的。”

“看出来了。”刚刚被含出来一发的人声音含糊地说，“毕竟你下面还挺精神的。”

……你以为真的在挨操的人是谁啊。第七骑士不满地抿起嘴唇，然后看见鲁路修抽回手指，从正面探过那个人的会阴，不老实地滑进了股缝，将本来紧绷着的臀缝给强行撬开了。那是……朱雀惊叫了一声，谅她费了多大努力在说服自己接受愈演愈疯狂的现实光景上，实际在这么近的距离上见到“自己”被人操得红肿的肛门这种事还是过于富有冲击力了。鲁路修一点儿不迟疑地将指尖给捅了进去，凿进括约肌的包裹中，然后屈起指节重重一刮。

“——唔！”

年长版的“他”登时一声闷哼，随后便反应过来，配合地撅起臀部并放松，让鲁路修更方便用手指操他。他在那里发出温驯的媚叫，朱雀则毫无阻隔地看着他的后穴如何顺畅地吞入鲁路修数根并拢的手指，如何被捣干得翻搅出艳红嫩肉，以及在放松后如何叫原本含在里头的东西慢慢漏出，让浑浊的白色液体淌流到鲁路修的手指上。是精液，朱雀眼神直直地看着，是之前射进去的精液，那么多还、还浓稠得很，然后她想起那根东西正捣在自己的肚子里。她浑身发软，发觉鲁路修在颈首恢复自由后干得更顺畅也更起劲了，不论是身下的鞭笞还是手头的摆弄都变得令人战栗。好热，她发着抖想，好热，好痛，但感觉不坏——变得舒服了，变得奇怪了，被占有了，被注入了……要到了，就快到了——

“鲁路修——啊、鲁路……修，那里……”

在一股湿润洪流涌入她腹中时，她大声号泣着迎来了又一次高潮。她在视野迷蒙间意识到鲁路修俯下身来，温柔地吻了吻她的面颊，凑在她耳边说了些什么，她听得清音节却因为暂时失去了判断力而弄不清含义。她茫茫然仰躺着，意识到对方将还硬着的阴茎给抽了出去，然后在她头颅上方跨开的那一人挪动了身位——有一双手握住他的腰，引导他移动回床铺的另一侧。她转过头，看见年长的、男性正体版的自己面对着这边而侧卧在床单上，腿脚被扳起一边，而那条刚刚操完她的肉刃就这么裹着她分泌出的淫水捅入他的屁股，狠狠捣动两下后在他的呻吟声中把剩余的精液都排在了里头。

这也太……朱雀跟着呻吟了一声，理智渐渐恢复之余脸上一阵发烧。她抬手捂住自己的面颊，看着鲁路修好似撑过极限了一般不管不顾地往下一趴，就这么结结实实地压在了那位年长男性的身上。“我不行了。”鲁路修哼声道，嗓子里的嘶哑成分已经淡去了许多，被显而易见的疲累所取代，“就算之后还能恢复过来，我现在也得歇下了。”

“这次不管怎么说都是我任性。”而未来版的自己柔和地回答，“辛苦你了。”

他张开臂膀，将鲁路修抱紧，然后他们交换了一个、两个、三个相当甜蜜的亲吻。那厮磨温存的方式和此间蕴藏的情意都让裸身躺在一旁的年轻圆桌有些羡慕，又暗暗责怪自己多事。她撑身坐起，将自己汗湿的长发捋成一束拨到颈后，嘴唇嚅动了几下，试探着吐出了那个名字：

“……鲁路修……？”

“嗯？”那个人跟着起了身，跪坐着侧瞰向她。或许是留意到她的神情变化，他在微微一愣后主动伸出手来，指背从她的颧骨一路轻轻蹭到眼尾湿润处。你是值得信任的吗，朱雀茫然想着，我是愿意将信任、乃至更多东西都交付给你的吗，如果说我们已经拥有了那样的未来……她摇了摇头，忍住另一声啜泣，在未淌出的泪水被他揩拭去时倾身前扑，牢固地兜住了他的肩膀。

“稍微……让我抱一下。”她低声说，“这样就好。”

这样就好，她闭着眼想。就当是一个足够荒诞的梦，也许再醒来时一切都会恢复原貌，可是如果有那样的可能——他们没有把彼此逼入无法转圜的糟烂境地，反倒缔结了更加牢不可摧的关系。那么在梦尚未醒来时，就在这里多流连一会儿吧。她这么想着，感到亲吻如蝴蝶振翅般落在她的眉梢与眼睑上，一面手掌拨开厚重发层贴合了她的后背，覆压在她的后心上，叫她的心拍骤然加快，又在这危险的摇篮之梦中趋于安宁平静。只是一时，只在他们都还沉溺于此的时候。


	2. Chapter 2

通过网路订购的一批生活用品在翌日上午送到。在鲁路修开门签收后，前来借宿的第七骑士抱过一整个纸箱，小步溜回了临时分配给她的房间。她走路的姿势有些别扭，鲁路修多看了几眼她被睡裤裹住的屁股，待她消失在起居室另一侧的出口处才摸了摸自己的鼻尖，感到有些不好意思。白日里大家都镇静下来后还有各自的事务需要处理，他很快回到工作状态，远程发出一些指示后联系上C.C.，状似不经意地问她最近有没有感受到什么异常情况发生。还真有，那个魔女边嚼着什么东西边对他说，不过好像没那么简单，应该不止是Geass层面的问题——你又是怎么知道的？

幸好除去午餐时段冒了个头之外，第七骑士一直老老实实地把自己闷在房间里。或许是还对前一夜的种种疯狂行径感到尴尬，等到被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的时段过去后就不知道该如何清醒地应对时下的状况了，她这一日不多的露面时间显得相当沉默，饭后继续选择闭门不出也没叫人感到意外。“放她一个人冷静一下吧。”未来版的朱雀坐在鲁路修的床沿说，“毕竟现在的‘枢木朱雀’需要考量的问题可太多了，给她一点时间让她想想比较好。就算短时间内都不见得能想明白，至少也留出一点缓冲余地。”

还真有说服力，鲁路修看着发话的人想。“我觉得对此我得承担大半责任，不管是本来就存在于这个时间点上的我还是……嗯。”他苦笑着摇了摇头，“晚些时她还不愿意露面的话，我就去主动跟她表个态吧。”

他还没捱到自己觉得应当去敲门的钟点，那扇紧闭的门便先一步打开了。那会儿鲁路修正坐在沙发座上，因为处理完了当前事务并跟C.C.进行了初步确认而暂时闲下来，打算在晚饭前稍微放松一下。还没到国际政事的播报钟点，电视里放着的没什么营养的各地趣闻。他按下换台，画面刚跳转到一部配色亮丽的儿童片，便听见有人走近了这方空间。

是“她”。脚步拖沓，一脸犹疑，试探着接近自己，好似想主动说些什么又没能开口。鲁路修扭头看了她几眼，按下关闭键并倾身将电视遥控器给放回了桌几上。之后他坐正身位，不那么隐晦地扫了她的胸口一眼。“怎么还是没穿内衣？”他问，“买来的尺寸不对吗？”

大抵是因为他主动打破了沉默，即使这话题有些危险，第七骑士也明显松了口气。她放弃了原本的睡衣，换上了新购入的米色宽松睡裙，胸口部分明显没有之前那么紧了，但还是看得出内里柔软无支撑的浑圆形状。“尺寸还算合适，不过还是勒得好难受。不需要出门的话就不穿了。”她扁了下嘴，“我开始同情所有需要为此烦恼的女性了。”

“唔。”鲁路修想了想，“也许可以试试胸贴之类的东西，虽然我不确定那种东西对你的大小能不能适用。”

年轻女性版的朱雀扁着嘴抬起手来，自个儿托了两下胸口的负重，动作不太雅观。鲁路修无声发笑，她立刻瞪了他一眼。“你很了解女性用品嘛？”她哼声道，“也是，毕竟是长着一张全校大半人都想为此跟你约会的漂亮脸蛋的学生会副会长呢。”

“……只是帮你网购搜索的时候顺便查了查。”鲁路修说。虽然他脑子里出现的场景是某个在他房间里借住了很久的邋遢魔女把贴身衣物都随意乱丢的场景，不过这也算不上撒谎，他确实帮忙搜寻了一下乳贴类的产品。“怎么，你在嫉妒吗？”然后他反击道，“明明才长出这对乳房没几天，你的代入感已经变强了啊。”

“这跟代入感一点关系都没有。”朱雀板起了脸。

“是、是，你说得对。”鲁路修耸了下肩，“毕竟你没变成这样的时候好像也有理由对我发脾气。”

朱雀依然沉着脸一言不发，她沉默的时间稍稍有点长，随手拉扯着一绺掉在身前的长发。她的头发依然披散着，似乎并没有整齐地梳过而略显蓬乱。鲁路修眨了下眼，试探着抬手向她挥了一挥。

“真的生气了？”他佯装可怜地放软了声音，“我又说错什么了吗？”

“换作是你一觉醒来发现自己下半身少了根零部件，”朱雀说，“你也会生气的。”

鲁路修没憋住笑。朱雀瞪眼凶他，他举起双手求饶。“确实有点可惜。”他说，“我得承认我还挺喜欢它的。”他说得过于坦然以至于朱雀反而被噎住了，她咳了一声，目光微妙地闪烁起来。

“看出来了。”她咕哝道，“我该对此感到高兴吗？”

她大概是在想昨夜所见的场景，面上渐渐浮起红晕，某一刻忽然毫无征兆地抖动了一下，并起膝盖向中夹紧了双腿。之后她低下头并咬住嘴唇，脸红得更厉害了。“怎么了？”鲁路修问，“屋里太热了吗？”

“没、没事。”朱雀绷着嗓子说，“我回房间去了。”

她逃也似地转过身，然而她离得太近，鲁路修不怎么费力地在她迈开脚步前就牵住了她的睡裙一角。睡裙本身不算太短，然而因为下摆留得还算宽松，他稍一拉扯便从扬起的边缘窥见了一点儿内侧的风光——不算太多，只有小半个臀底，不过已经足够他确认一些事情了。他抽了下鼻子，嗅到了一点儿异于寻常汗液的暧昧气味。朱雀牢牢地定住了脚步，没有发出惊叫，但一直背着他不肯回头，胳膊也像僵住了一般，既没有从他手中抢回裙摆也没有直接手刀他的腕骨。

“至少好好穿内裤啊。”鲁路修咂舌道，“这已经和是否缺乏警惕性没关系了，你还是男人的时候也不会成天在室内裸奔吧？”

“一部分传统服装里头确实是没有现代意义上的内裤的……不对，这不是重点。”朱雀的声音紧绷得更严重了，“我还没穿习惯女式内裤。”

“但是不穿的话就会像这样……”鲁路修伸出另一只手，准确地探在她腿缝里，轻轻向上一刮便接触到了湿滑痕迹，“……让正常存在的身体分泌物流出来的。就算是出于卫生角度考虑，也还是把自己保护起来比较好。”

他刮过手指时朱雀敏感地喘了一声，臀部向他多撅起了一分，腿根反而夹得更紧了。随后她回过头来，耳根已经红透了，眼神看起来还有些可怜兮兮的。“而且下面还，有点痛。”她低声说，“穿起来的话，贴着那里的布料会摩擦得更……”

鲁路修又刮了一下手指，这回动作更重，指尖蹭过腿根柔韧皮肤直接触到了更为私密潮湿的源流处。这次朱雀真的惊叫了一声，看似有些不知所措，足跟反而朝着他退了半步。这时候的你是甘愿把自己的身体都作为武器呢，还是在认真而诚实地面对自己的欲望呢。鲁路修分神思索了一番，指腹磨蹭逗弄着她的阴蒂，让她的腿根将自己的手掌夹紧，淋下更多湿滑液体之后又逐渐放松。他轻轻扯着她的睡裙下摆，她小声哀叫着、循着他的牵引继续后退，终于跌坐到他身前，肉感十足而无防备的屁股直接墩到他的大腿面上。

“……别耍我啊。”朱雀说。这句话的语气倒是很凶了，可惜表情依然没什么说服力。鲁路修舔干净了自己的一根手指，间接尝到了她私处的滋味，然后向着她勾起唇角。

“其实你可以拒绝的。”他指出这点，“毕竟就算你变成这样了，我相信我的力气还是没你大。”

他说得诚恳，朱雀瞪眼看他，半晌没迸出一句反驳的话来。鲁路修将手指送到她抿紧的唇边，稍一搓按缝隙便让那柔软的两片放松了。他将剩余的手指塞进她嘴里，让她尝到她自己的身体发骚的滋味。朱雀呜咽了一声，还是将那些手指仔仔细细舔干净了。她的身子向他歪斜，逐渐倚靠到他怀里。鲁路修单手撩起她的裙摆，见着她的腿根瑟缩了一下。他将自己的双腿张开，同时身体后靠，让她能滑坐到他腿间空出的位置上。朱雀没说话，她只是照做了。

“不拒绝吗？”鲁路修微笑起来，吻了一下她的耳根，“那我就当作是‘可以’了。”

他用残余着吮湿痕迹的手指抓握上她的胸口，隔着一层单薄衣料揉搓她的丰乳。那里的绵软肉感与身为男性的正体完全不同，虽说不是头一次上手了，他加以玩弄时的感受依然十分新奇。敏感的乳首很快被刺激得形成了凸点，隔着色浅而不算厚实的衣料透出一点儿粉嫩的颜色。睡衣的领口亦很宽松，他双手并用地捏挤那对丰乳时低头便能见到深邃沟壑。朱雀在他的作弄下时不时扭动着身子，之后好似有些紧张地捂住了自己的胯间，忽然间不再动了。

“你顶到我了。”她闷声道。

无需用眼睛去确认，鲁路修也感觉得到自己胯下的活计精神了起来，硬起的轮廓挤在身前那人的股缝里。他没有忙于释放那里的欲望，而是将朱雀抱得更紧，继续捉捏她的乳肉之余贴在她耳边发出指示。“试着摸一摸自己。”他说，“我知道你力气不小，别太粗暴了。”朱雀喘了两下，依照他的建议而将手指向自己的裙下撩去。

鲁路修很快听见了唤起肉欲的翻搅声所裹杂的微弱水声。朱雀做得很慢，他的角度看不见她的指尖实际的情状，只能看见她的手腕与手肘在轻轻挪动。他继续把玩她的乳房，隔衣捏起乳尖搓弄，待到她发出低微哽咽时才放开，直接从她的领口探入手掌，从柔软滑腻的沟壑间拨开些许空间，以更为密切的方式接触到她的皮肤。

他就这样让朱雀坐在他的身前自慰，以一种缓慢而生涩的方式探询这具他们都还不甚熟悉的身体当中的奥秘。应该不算难吧，鲁路修想，只要照着我做过的来就好，不过这需要你回忆起我爱抚你的方式，对你来说会有些害臊吗。抚慰阴核，拨开阴唇，就着淌出的淫水浅浅抽送，隔着内壁顶按敏感带让自己熟悉被操入时会产生的快感。朱雀隐约发出了细小而难堪的呜咽声，但鲁路修没有叫停，她便没有停下。

她的身子抖得愈来愈厉害，她身下裹捣出的水声已经足够明显，能够叫当事人感到难堪，能够叫窥听者知悉她此刻情动的状态。他感到兴奋，他的阴茎勃起更多，充血的硬物沉甸甸地抵着她。她的整身都在神经质地摇晃，逐渐发出了猫叫般的细软呻吟。鲁路修捉着她的乳头捏挤了几下，又摊开整面手掌，试图更多地包覆住那圆润的乳房形状。他以那样的方式让她的胸部在睡衣内部来回变形，玩得尽兴了之后才心满意足地抽出手掌，改而捉住她的手腕，用两根手指贴着她的手背轻轻磨蹭。

“差不多可以了。”他说，“转过来吧。”

朱雀转身跨在他腰间时紧咬着嘴唇，鲁路修解开自己的裤腰、释放出早已昂扬的欲望，抵在她向自己开敞的细嫩肉瓣间一推一捣，又兜过她的后腰向自己一按，便顺遂地进入了那依然紧致的壁道。朱雀被按在他那根上大声抽泣起来，已经湿润的阴道自然而然地容纳了他的形状。鲁路修将她的裙摆向下扯，隔着薄薄衣料抓捏她同样丰盈的臀部。“你穿衣服的方式还真适合让人胡来。”他边享受着她容纳自己的方式边感慨道，“这回我可是一件都没从你身上脱掉呢。”

“反正你、已经……”朱雀趴在他身上喘，“……跟我做到、啊——那一步了……有什么关系……”

像这样被我突然袭击也没关系吗，鲁路修想。不，也不是没有你本来就是在故意引诱我的可能。他想通这点后反而更加心安理得，他倒没有自恃不会露出更多破绽，但他相信在对方比自己更加一头雾水的情况下，就算出了什么纰漏也能被巧妙的说辞给圆过去。不管出于什么目的，眼前这位年轻圆桌抱着的小心思都不会对他产生实质性的害处，敢于献身给他的这份觉悟还挺迷人。鲁路修想着想着便心头一热，握着对方的屁股抬起又按下，引导对方自行完成在他的阴茎上操弄自己的过程。

朱雀在他的摆弄下又哭又喘，身体变作女性后她的声音也柔媚了不少，纵然她在努力压抑也叫得人阵阵发酥。她学得很快，被他的手掌抓捏着屁股完成一次又一次的耸动，渐渐掌握了自行摆腰发力的技巧和节奏。她的身体，才被他教导了作为女性的滋味的身体，又湿又热的内侧含着他的阴茎吞吐个不停。新买来的睡裙已经被揉皱了，衣料里沁了些薄汗，而他只需要从她无防备的裙底干她，让她从那里对他开敞己身全部，顶得她尖叫着哀求他射满里面就行了。

反正数年后的朱雀是会这么做的。鲁路修心态平稳地操着眼前这具更为年轻的身体，好奇起了她此时的廉耻心水准究竟如何。不知何时起朱雀已经主动扶上了他的肩并在自行发力了，似乎已经忘记了这一桩性爱始于半推半就的牵引。她堪称热情地缠着她的腰，下面那张尝过禁果滋味的小嘴使劲儿吸咬着他的性器，给粗大肉棒的形廓涂抹上更多淫水。裹捣在泥泞中的湿滑水声与颤音喘息叠合作肉体交媾的淫靡声息，而随着她的身体起伏，她那对惹眼的胸部就抵在他身前晃动。鲁路修放开了她的腰，改而继续把玩她胸口的软肉，隔衣搓摩挤蹭得自己内心发痒的圆润乳房，指掌托在底部用力上顶，使得浅麦色的肌肤伴着沟壑一并被挤压到领口开敞处。他低下头亲吻那对乳房，在漏出领口的上乳间用力吸吮出鲜艳醒目的红痕。也许是他烙下吻痕时的动静太大，朱雀跟着哀鸣了一声，含着他欲望的肉壁猛地绞紧了。

“做得不错。”鲁路修埋在她的胸口含糊地夸奖道，“很舒服呢。”

他离她很近，听得见她的喉咙里闷着了更多哀鸣泣音。他继续埋在她的乳肉间又亲又咬，手指也依然托在下乳间捏揉个不停，由着她在他的阴茎上痉挛高潮，然后让本来绷紧的身体一点点融化在他的怀里。“你就是喜欢摆弄别人罢了。”朱雀闷声埋怨他。鲁路修眨了下眼，终于放过了她的乳房，抬起头来封住她的嘴唇，绞着她的舌头将她吻得只能呜呜发声。他兜住她的腰，让她更紧密地贴合在自己的怀抱中，身下结合处也往更深入的区位突入了。

“唔。”然后他贴着她的唇角慢条斯理地说，“我不否认。但明知道这点还送到我身前来由我作弄，你才是很喜欢受人摆布的感觉吧？”

 

天地良心，这次她是真的没打算借机试探什么。

可能只有一点，就那么一点点，还是在她意识到鲁路修好像对自己裙底的情形产生了兴趣之后才冒出的念头。原本她只是懒得穿太多，毕竟变成这样的身体之后她一度觉得各种衣服都成为了对她的压迫和束缚。直到鲁路修的手指开始不客气地在她的两腿间捣乱，朱雀才蓦然意识到自己真的在那个人面前成为了不设防的状态。

因为什么？她已经对荒谬过头的现状放弃思考了，还是当前的鲁路修、似乎是被某个“未来”的记忆所把控了精神的鲁路修真能叫她自然而然地投以一部分信赖和依恋？毕竟在目睹了未来的自己委身于人的光景之后，她是很难继续坚定与之为敌的心念而分毫不动摇的。不过真空状态在他面前晃来晃去还是出于疏忽大意，在最初的阶段是的，至于之后的发展……

朱雀昏头昏脑地趴在鲁路修的身上，刚刚经历的高潮让她有些迷糊，以至于鲁路修趁着她没发力时继续按着她的腰臀在她体内横冲直撞时，她甚至没想起来要提出反对。她还在痉挛发抖的敏感壁道被撑得更开，鲁路修掌握着她下身运动的幅度和方向，控制着她的腰胯沉降，猛一下按得她尖叫起来，鲜明的、被凿击的痛感遍及整片小腹。

——子宫、又被……

她大睁着眼，旋即愕然发觉自己的身体竟然在表达相应的喜悦。女性的身体确实可以连续叠加高潮，这点她姑且知道，可亲身体验起来和普通的“知道”就相差很远了。她被凿开的宫口阵阵发麻，一迭过电似的快感让她对于自己的遭遇茫然啜泣起来。她软在鲁路修怀中抖个不停，脑子里只剩下他们的交合，操进自己的温度和形状，鲁路修的形状，还在移动，还在干她的子宫——鲁路修的手掌掀起她的裙底，毫无阻隔地贴在她的屁股上，掐着她的臀肉将她按得很紧，然后她感到体内一湿，先前体验过的涌流感浇灌在她的身体深处。

她愣在鲁路修怀里，歇息了片刻才回过神来，本能地尝试起了主动去捉住对方的嘴唇。他们交换了一个湿吻，亲得她又开始晕晕乎乎。两人间的温存在这时候被一声咳嗽打断了，那声音听上去该死的耳熟。朱雀一个激灵抬起头来，发现年长版的自己正倚靠在墙边抄手看着这个方向，也不知道在那里站了多久了。

“你还真宠她啊。”那个朱雀说，表情看上去相当无奈，发声时还微妙地带着点咬牙切齿的感觉。年轻的圆桌骑士背脊抖了抖，被鲁路修按住了，从后颈到尾椎这么顺抚下去，让她继续僵在他怀中。

“抱歉。因为这副样子还挺可爱的，有点没忍住。”鲁路修说，“你也用不着那么瞪我吧？昨天晚上好像不是我邀请她加入的。”

“唉，也是。”年长版的朱雀叹了口气，松开双臂向他们走来，“不过差不多够了吧？亲眼看着你对女性的身体那么着迷，对我而言稍微有些煎熬来着。”他走到身体还叠合着的两人旁边，伸手按在场内唯一生理性别女的一位肩上。“好了，已经满足过你了，该换人了。”他微笑道，“差不多合作一点吧？”

第七骑士咬住了嘴唇，撑住自己的膝盖慢慢爬起来，让那根好像还挺精神的活计从自己的体内抽离了。她从鲁路修的腿上挪开身位，侧身靠到一旁的沙发扶手上，扯下自己的裙摆一路遮挡回大腿，将私处藏得严严实实。眼见着“那个”自己理所当然的做派，她不知为何心下有些委屈。除去隐约咕哝着就不能让人歇一会儿之外，鲁路修倒是没说什么，任由保留着男性身体的朱雀站到自己身前，脱下了挂在腰间的宽松长裤，然后躬下身来同他接吻。

又是那种柔情蜜意的接吻方式。并不是不包含掠取的成分，只是放松给予的寸度正好与之融洽，形成精准而恒定的平衡。源于互相妥协后的默契，某种千锤百炼过的、难以割舍的情感。尚未体验过那些的年轻圆桌在一旁注视着他们，先前那点儿委屈渐渐转变作某种艳羡的情绪。那个朱雀抓起鲁路修的手掌，将其置放到自己暴露出的臀部曲线上，毫不羞赧地向股沟里按去。鲁路修贴着他的嘴唇发出轻笑，顺势用手指抠起了他的括约肌。

“你还真积极。”鲁路修说，“时间还早呢，这就连润滑都自己涂过了？”

“这样更方便嘛。”那一个朱雀说，“你已经能当着我的面抱着年轻姑娘胡搞了，我不多做些准备怎么行呢。也就是我对着过去的‘自己’还不至于生出危机感罢了。”

“这话听上去真奇怪。”鲁路修评价道，“你应该有点危机感才对的。”

那一个朱雀将多余衣物踩在地上，然后滑坐到沙发另一侧，背过身来屈起双膝跪爬在坐垫上，主动向人撅高了屁股。鲁路修起身跪立在沙发上，往他的方向转去，不一会儿就响起了肉体的拍击声与男人满足的浪叫。才被内射完的第七骑士压着睡裙蜷坐在一旁，紧缩着腿根之余负气地想着自己是不是该跑回房间去继续闷头不出。要说那两人完全不在乎她的感受也不公平，可是像这样……那根刚刚让她欲仙欲死的肉棒就这么拿去取悦另一具肉体了，还裹着她的体液就这么顶在“别人”的身体里来回抽插。又一次。

像这样生自己的气似乎有点蠢。那一个年长版的自己也说过了，还不至于生出危机感，毕竟从逻辑上来看鲁路修不管在身体力行地安慰哪边都是在对着“同一人”发泄情欲。可朱雀还是觉得有些别扭，当下毕竟分位于不同的体躯，一来是认知上过于异常，再来便是……她徒劳地将裙摆扯得更低，面红耳赤地听着近旁肉体交媾时发出的淫靡声音。

鲁路修的后背遮挡住了那两人交合的具体景象，但光是声音已经足够她想象了。埋在浅处的一小阵颠动，应该是在按摩前列腺，因为“那个”自己在哼声表达体感上的舒服。之后是一次深插，男人的叫声断在了舒爽的泣音里，伴随着接踵而至的大力耸动而逐渐放开声音，黏黏糊糊地唤着鲁路修的名字。第七骑士依然蜷坐在角落里，吃味地咬起了自己的手指。她的身体里又窜起一阵燥热，不安地扭动磨蹭起了自己的腿根。

叫一名处子堕落成荡妇需要多久呢？一天以前她还对自己两腿间多出的器官缺乏实感，这会儿就已经在怀念它被炙热的硬物操得淌水时的滋味了。她隔着裙摆抠按自己的腿缝，随着近旁愈发明显的抽插动静而下意识地活动起了腿根处的部位，夹紧又放松，夹紧又放松。我这是在干什么啊，她捂着嘴想。我应该更坦诚一些吗，我想要他想得发疯——反正已经进展到那一步了，是否继续隐瞒又有什么关系呢。

在一声高亢的尖叫后，另一侧的响动渐渐归于平静。鲁路修喘着气跌坐回沙发座上，而刚被他的肉棒操了一轮的年长男人翻身滑下沙发，膝跪至他两腿间，用嘴清理起了他的性器。朱雀眼尖地瞥见另一侧的坐垫上沾了些浓稠的白浊痕迹，星星点点地漏散开不太均匀的一片。才被操射的男人继续用嘴吃着将他送上巅峰的阴茎，看表情好像吮得津津有味。朱雀将手指从嘴边挪开，抿着唇看了仍是男性外貌的自己一会儿，然后一咬牙也滑跪到地上，伸手握住了那根阴茎的底部。

“——鲁路修。”她轻声唤道，同样尝试探头压向他胯间，忍着害臊而将嘴唇贴在了湿漉漉的龟头上。

“咦？——等等，等一下……”

朱雀负气地同样吮得很大声，她听见另一个自己发出的轻笑，也听得见鲁路修因为太过惊讶而发出的混乱声息。这光景从鲁路修的角度看去是怎样的呢，她边想边脸上发烧，跟另一个自己一起轮番舔着同一根肉棒的顶部和茎身。虽然已经被那一个自己清理过一遍，残余下来的精液气味还是冲得她晕晕乎乎。她搂着鲁路修的一条小腿，用自己的侧乳压挤他的大腿内侧，嘴唇覆在龟头前端，舌尖将一些遗留在尿道里的精液从马眼里抠挖出来。在差不多清理干净之后，另一个朱雀稍稍挪开了肩膀，挑眉发出了一声慨叹。

“还不赖嘛。”他说，站起身时拽住了她的胳膊，将她一并拉了起来。第七骑士闻言而讶异地扭头看他，感到自己的后腰被轻轻拍了一下。她犹疑地转回向鲁路修，在深呼吸一次后硬下心来，主动将身体贴向他，单手握在他竟然还算坚挺的性器上套弄起来。

“……朱雀？”

“我也想被、被你所安慰。”她忍着羞耻大声说，“还，不够。我还没有感到满足。只限于现在，我向你承认了。这样可以了吧。”

她的发言让室内空间陷入了凝滞的静默，鲁路修好似被她突如其来的主动性给震慑住了，张口结舌了好一阵，双眼睁大得看上去就像快要因过度刺激而昏倒了一样。朱雀伸手在他的阴囊上捞了一下，他才肩膀一抖回过神来。“唔。”他嘟囔道，“真难以想象一天以前你还是个处女呢。”

“只是作为女性的经验匮乏罢了。”朱雀哼声道，“我又不是真的白纸一张。”

“也是呢。”鲁路修说。他抬手搓了搓自己的脸颊，又缓了一会儿才恢复了正常说话时的音量。“……你真这么想吗？我还以为现在的你应该更想痛扁我一顿才对。”

所以你知道了，朱雀想。不，能与我心意互通到那一步的你当然回想起来了。她盯着眼前的男人看，她所委身之人，未来的“他”所信赖之人，本应被她除去的ZERO——还是说另有解决之道呢。此时的她毫无头绪，只能依据内心的渴望向他倾身。“那么，别给我那个机会。”她贴着他的耳廓低语道，缓缓阖拢了自己的眼睛。

 

发现性别变更后的自己拥有普适审美观上令人艳羡的好身材，以及看着这么一个“自己”在眼前跟男人做爱，到底哪件事比较奇怪呢？

近三年后当班的ZERO叠着手臂站在他们斜前方，以为自己正在注视着某种昔日里青春期荷尔蒙分泌旺盛时脑内出现的不切实际的幻想场景。不过他过去的幻想里应该不包括乳房和阴道的这部分，也许，大概。他看着学生时代的、而且是女性版的自己坐靠在鲁路修怀中，身下被分量可观的肉棒插得满满当当，就这么哭叫着坐在那根东西上摇来晃去。原本她还徒劳地向下扯着睡裙的下摆，想将正在与男人交合的私处遮掩起来，没过多久她就颓然放弃了。鲁路修将她的裙摆掀起来，手指叠在她紧实的小腹上来回搓按。“是这里吗？”他边轻声发问边比划着她的子宫所在的位置。

哇哦。成年版而且没有阴道的朱雀无声地赞叹道，好奇起了被捅弄那种地方到底是怎样刺激的体感。他眼见着“自己”粉嫩的阴唇被撑到大开，粗实肉棒牢固地填塞着那张小嘴，忍不住伸手在自己的会阴处抠刮起来。眼前那挨操的姑娘抬起头来，隐约可见一小串泪珠挂在她的眼睫上。她噘着嘴将身体前倾，先是抓住他的大腿，然后将手掌从他的腿缝里捞了进去。朱雀“嘶”了一声，意识到她正在试图探摸自己的肛门。

“等等，你——”

“没关系吧。”那年轻姑娘闷着声音说，“我都像那样直接看过了。”

朱雀一时语塞，想来像前一夜那样直接骑在人家脸上好像是有点失礼，就算是“自己”也挺抱歉的。他接触到她闪烁的眼神，从她试探性的抠摸中大概弄懂了她的想法。竟然还会考虑我的感受吗，他苦笑着想，还是说在代替鲁路修来安抚我的情绪呢。那女孩在他的臀缝里抽动手指，捅开他的括约肌后抵在里面转动指节。她是在效仿鲁路修的动作，他察觉得到。

“呃，”鲁路修讪讪地探头，抬手向他示意放松，“你应该不用太紧张，毕竟某种意义上来说这算是，自慰？”

“你说的倒轻松——唔嗯……”

朱雀在被名义上的自己刮过前列腺时腿根一抖，低头对上与自己相似的翡翠色眼睛，无奈地放松身下，让她能塞入更多手指并模拟性器旋转抽插起来。鲁路修射进去的精液开始淌出时她躲开了眼神，看上去比他更为困窘。她的注意力集中在这边，她自己的身体便基本交由鲁路修去摆布了。鲁路修在她的颈侧吸咬出一个醒目瘀斑，腰胯缓缓颠动着，钝重地凿击着她的身体。他又将双手绕在她胸口，把玩起了那对丰盈乳房。它们本就随着两人交合的态势而摇晃个不停，这会儿挤压变形得更加夸张，从顶峰处漏出些深粉色，印在乳肉上的吻痕也愈发显眼。如果我是女性的身体便会被像这样作弄吗，朱雀喘息着想，敏感的肠壁紧缩起来，勾勒出填塞其中的指节形状。

“这样——进得、好深……啊！”

坐在鲁路修的阴茎上的年轻女孩从某一刻开始放声哭喊起来，她的手指插得他腰下酥软，狠狠顶按在他的敏感点上。摸索自己的身体会更容易一些吗，朱雀喘着气想，跟着她一道放开了声音，让淫叫声一高一低地叠合在这方空间里。

他和鲁路修大概是同时达到高潮的。鲁路修在某一次挺身后不再耸动，在第七骑士的哭喘声里牢固地搂紧她的腰。朱雀被女性版的自己的手指强行按出了又一轮射精，因为离她太近而导致一部分白浊溅在了她的脸颊上。她茫然地舔了一下唇角，随后她被鲁路修向后拽去，被一连串的亲吻清理干净了脸上的那点儿精液。她的手指从他股间滑落下去，前端的指节上也裹着了黏糊糊的痕迹。

她被鲁路修搂抱着，眼睫扑簌了几下，怯怯扭过头去主动与人接吻。她的目光渐渐迷离了，藏在深处的防备被一点点击碎。他看得出来，他想象得出身陷此情此景的“自己”会有多么困惑又有多么自相矛盾。他靠近她，指尖轻轻掠过她汗湿的额发。

“……辛苦你了。”他低声道，“嗯，只是现在也好。”

哪怕往后还会重获希望，他想，但那一刻的痛楚和绝望依然是注定的。你必须要经历那一刻，你必须为了他而将自己钉死在十字架上。所以只是现在也好——在你要以泪水为那个人送别之前，多留下一些回忆吧。让你变得再坚强一些，为你积蓄更多令自己得以勇敢面对的力量。但是在那漫长黑夜降临之前，留下多少才算是足够呢。


	3. Chapter 3

平心而论，鲁路修·兰佩路基在学校当中从来不乏追随者，不管是领袖魅力意味上的还是个人吸引力意味上的。所以就算时不时有外班的人隔窗窥探他的一举一动，帮教师传递文件时有人状若无事地守在楼梯口竖起课本来瞥他，或是午休时段在学校里头活动时有人追着他从走廊一头到另一头，被他发现了也并不奇怪。就算是原本还在耽于校园生活的鲁路修，在反追踪方面做得也还不错，当然也分辨得出哪些是有心追查有些只是被某种激情冲昏了头脑。这个年纪的年轻人很容易被冲昏头脑，不论男孩女孩都是这样。

所以是啊，在追踪和反追踪经验都更为丰富的持印者的灵魂寄居回过去的身体上时，鲁路修敏锐地察觉到学校范围内依然有一双眼睛在从暗处悄悄望着自己，这件事不管从哪方面看都不算离奇。没必要惊动学生会成员，没必要惊动还没返回学校的罗洛，更没必要去让维蕾塔帮忙想办法。这次的小尾巴的真实身份他已经隐隐然明了，他自己就能解决相关问题。在午休时间过半、多数人都回到教室里打瞌睡，少数人还在走廊上悠闲晃悠的时候，他面色自然地走出教室后门，跟利瓦尔擦肩而过时顺便打了个招呼，一路微笑着向主动招呼自己的外班学生颔首相应，然后在楼梯口处加快脚步，确认自己避开了九成九的目光并探手出去，准确地抓住了走在前头正在上行的女孩的手腕。

“日安。”他和颜悦色地说，“我不确定隔远了跟你打信号你是会照着约定来还是跑掉，所以我直接来找你了。”

站在一级台阶以上的女孩悻悻然停住了脚步，扭过脸来看他，露出的一双绿眼睛里蒙上了些许气恼成分。

鲁路修领着她上了一层楼，走过一整排活动室后果决地拐进了更为偏僻的楼梯间。周围安静下来了，听不见人群的交谈或脚步声，只有栖在窗台外头的细微鸟鸣。鲁路修盯着那女孩的背影看，她穿着尺码合适的阿什弗德校服，长袜拉到接近膝弯的高度，裙裾短到膝上，外套被腰带扎住，看上去和任何一个在这里正常就读的学生都没什么不同。她将打卷的棕发高高扎在脑后，那一束发辫的位置有些歪斜，末端也看起来乱糟糟的。还算合格吧，鲁路修暗自评判道，裙子也是正常长度，不过按这个脚下生风还不留神的走路法……嗯，白色的。

“姑且问一下，你出门之前梳过头吗？”他开口道。

理论上因为突然的生理性别变化而暂时躲在他住所里的第七骑士这才侧过身来，冲着他直发愣，脸上写满了“我还以为你要说什么呢结果是这个”。“大致弄了一下。”她咕哝道。鲁路修扁着嘴摇了摇头，伸手搭在她背后，稍微划拉了一下她从中段开始就显得毛毛糙糙的卷发。

“你是没耐心自己整理呢，还是根本不会呢？”

“太麻烦了。”朱雀抱怨道，“我就不能直接剪了它们吗？”

“考虑到你目前的身份保密问题，还是留着它们比较掩人耳目。”鲁路修说，“之前你刚来找我时是谁帮你弄的？”

“是塞希尔……”

“唔。”听到熟悉名字的鲁路修毫不意外地一耸肩，意识到对方果然对这码事一点都不擅长，前几天是自己疏忽了，“看样子我还得起更早一点帮你理好头发才行。”

虽说他料想到朱雀不会安分守己地闷在他的住所里足不出户并靠外卖解决所有问题，但在他的注意力从她的头发上转移走之后，他才恍惚了一下她竟然真的就这么穿着库存里备用的女生制服出现了。朱雀斜着眼瞪他，鲁路修咳嗽了一声，将目光从她露出的半截大腿上给挪开了。“你不是不打算来上课吗？”他这才切入正题，“要是你就这么走进教室去，老师和同班同学都会被你吓到的。”

“我没打算进教室。”朱雀回答道，“我也好久没回学校了，就是随便逛逛罢了。”

“你是那么怀念校园生活的人吗？”鲁路修挠了挠下巴，说完才想起对方确实是那种要么流落在外要么忙于军务好不容易才有机会安定下来念书的经历坎坷的类型，“……啧，没准还真是。需要我帮你录两堂课回去听吗？”

他用相当温和亲切的笑容对着朱雀，为了让这个笑显得不那么假甚至当真感怀起了一些旧事，好比说难能可贵的平静校园生活和未曾背叛彼此的时光对于眼前这个枢木朱雀来说究竟意味着什么——之类的。朱雀被他看得不太自在地一抖肩膀，似乎比他更不情愿在此时摆出感伤情怀。“还是不了。”她拒绝道，为了躲过他的手掌而向前迈了一步，“好了，我就不打扰你午休了。那么回见——”

鲁路修一个迈步拦到她身前，手掌依然绕在她背后，如此一来就像她是在蓄意撞进他怀里一般。朱雀立即刹停了脚步，气息变得紊乱了些。鲁路修一手扶上窗沿，绕在她发辫间的手掌慢慢上移，自她身后反抱住她的肩膀。

“你在观察我，对吧？”他垂下头，压在她的耳际边说话边轻轻呼气，“想看我会露出什么破绽吗？”

“……既然你都知道了，为什么还要明说出来呢。”朱雀回答他。

她的眼睫在抖动，声音也变得喑哑了。帝国的第七圆桌，依靠抓捕ZERO换来了列席的入场券，自身所处的立场在此时还是无法变更的。“他”的名誉与自己息息相关，或说与原本位于这里的、作为ZERO的自己息息相关。鲁路修同她维持着这样暧昧而危险的距离，稍一侧首便能用嘴唇触到她的面颊。他没有那样做。

“提醒你一下，某种意义上讲，我确实是在扮演‘还在上学的鲁路修’。我的意思是，现在的我就算做了什么多余的事，也不见得是原本位于这个时间点上的‘我’会做的。”他几乎贴着她的耳廓，只维持着一线间隔，就这样不急不缓地作出声明，“毕竟我拥有往后几年的记忆，那时的事态相较于现在而言变化相当巨大，立场和此时的自己有所出入也是正常的。所以你当然会从我身上找到破绽，而且到处都是。如果你是想探究清楚‘本来的鲁路修’的秘密，我觉得你就算追着我不放也没有任何帮助。”

朱雀也随之低下头，看上去有些泄气。“是啊，你当然会帮自己隐瞒了。”她不大高兴地嘟囔道，挪动足尖抵上了他的皮鞋边缘，“你打算说明具体细节吗？关于你所经历过的那个‘未来’。”

“当然不。”鲁路修毫无迟疑地说，“我面前站着的可是一位有能力影响战争走向的圆桌呢。万一那个未来是你想规避的，万一我们引发了更大的偏差——对于更根本的世界秩序来说就相当不妙了。”

幸好他面前的这一位从来不是不明事理，只要他愿意把事情的严重性给说清楚，朱雀多半都是不会胡搅蛮缠的。被他半搂在怀里的女孩慢慢挺直脊背，抬起手来搭在了他伸向窗沿的胳膊上。“你会忘记这些事吗？”她的声音变轻了，“我是说，在你的意识回到你自己的时间上之后，本来位于这个时间点上的鲁路修……会留下什么印象吗，还是说什么也不会记得呢。”

“这个嘛，依照我的推测，原本的我大概会对‘实际发生在自己身体周围的事情’留下一些印象吧。可能不会有亲身经历那么清晰，回想起来大概就像做梦一样。”鲁路修认真思索了一番，“但是我会把不属于这个时间段的记忆全部带走，当然了。不然天知道会引发多大的乱子呢。”

他目前所用的这具身体原本的意识要么是被暂时覆盖下去了，要么是被迫沉睡了，要么是暂居在C之世界的某一处——哪种情况他都经历过。在他死而复生的那一刻，记忆总归是会圆融完整的，哪怕是被Geass所改写的自我，或是唯有无法死去的身躯作为行尸走肉而自行活动的时间，也都能留下些梦境似的影子。考虑到这回造成意识冲突的是他自己，他觉得大概不会留下什么必须死一次才能想起一切的严重后遗症。他在理清头绪后才意识到朱雀的情绪似乎不大对劲，他又花了片刻进行回想才推测出其缘由，好在朱雀的情绪变化对他来说并不算是多么难懂的谜题。

“你在担心什么？”然后他低声发问，“恢复正常后的‘我’把关于你的事情忘得一干二净吗？”他半搂着的身躯陡然一僵，搭在他手肘间的指节也神经质地扣紧了。

“不，不是……”

“你担心到最后只有你记得这一切，对吧？因为你经历过一次了，或许还不止一次。”鲁路修低声说。他也直起身，将嘴唇从她耳边挪开，正视了她的眼睛——那双正因为他的话语而波动着的、惊怒交加的眼睛。他们离得太近，她没法将它们藏在暗处、埋没在阴影里，不让他察觉到她的动摇，因而他能看得一清二楚。她的忧虑，她的困窘，藏匿在深处的一点儿脆弱的依恋情绪。“如果我说这几天的记忆会在一切恢复如常的那一刻被剥夺干净，你会怎么想呢？”他低下头，轻轻压着了她的鼻尖，“如果事情会那样发生，你不如干脆跟着忘掉一切吧？你去那样期许的话，说不准愿望会被‘世界的秩序’或是被‘我’所实现呢。这样一来没有人会受到伤害，只是少去了几天‘脱离正轨’的时间罢了。”

他眼见着对方的面颊上晕开不自然的血色，呼吸也变急促了。她的眼睫又抖动了两下，之后她的眼睑轻轻掩上了。“……不要。”她细声说，“哪怕只有我会记得这些……也好。没关系的，我记得就好。只剩下我也没关系。我已经不想再失去更多关于你……关于鲁路修的事物了。”

她的指节在他的手肘间扣得更为用力，身躯在不知不觉间已经将将依偎在他怀里。她的措辞方式让鲁路修心头一紧，让他回想起眼前的年轻圆桌还不曾经历过、但于他而言已成定局的某一段往昔。伴随着痛苦互相妥协，再彼此约誓，由生及死，以被截断的、被放弃的明日为前提来订立忠诚。此刻的枢木朱雀还不曾知晓，但“她”已经提前确立下往后她会重拾的心情了。鲁路修在她近前无声叹息，看待她的目光和缓下来，却又从另一层面窜起了小股火热的心念。

“这也是你‘只限于现在’才会承认的事吧。”他感慨道，又放缓声音去安慰她，“好了，没事的。我只是我，不会剥夺过去的自己保留回忆的权利的。再说了，要是忘掉关于现在的你的事情，未免也太可惜了一点。”

他们离得太近了。他闻得到她身上沐浴乳的清香，变作女性的身体后这股气味残余下来的时间似乎更长了些。一点儿紧张的汗渍，一些压挤在他胸前的柔软触感，比之在他的住所里仅着睡衣或完全无拘无束时要更紧实些。朱雀的腿型本来就修长而结实，身体变作女性版后这项优点也没被抹除掉，在她换上裙装并将曲线明晃晃地暴露出大半来之后更勾人意动。他让兜在她腰后的手下滑，毫不客气地按上了她的臀瓣，而且将指尖直接探入裙底，贴在她腿缝间的温软处用力一按，就这样仅隔着内裤袭击了她的私处。

“……鲁路修！”

朱雀惊叫起来，声音里裹着几分薄怒。鲁路修在她动手打人或者踩自己的脚之前用力刮了一下她的私处，惹得她冒出鼻音软糯的一哼。之前被他仔细关照过的阴户那儿应该还有些肿，加之已经对这种性交方式食髓知味，不管从生理上还是心理上都会对这样直接的刺激下意识地示弱。鲁路修趁机将她往窗沿一推，然后将另一只手从她身前探进她腿间。“你发什么疯？！”朱雀咬着牙瞪他，“这是在教学楼里——啊……”

他隔着内裤按上了她的阴蒂，膝骨也挤进她光裸的大腿间。这个姿势其实有点危险，她腿部发力的话很容易对他的裆部进行反冲击，幸好她没这么做。她是在犹豫着，或者已经在享受他手指的抠刮爱抚了，鲁路修仔细观察了一番她的神情，然后放心地倾身前压，贴合了她的唇瓣，将更多抗议与未出口的咒骂都堵了回去。朱雀被他吻得只能呜呜发声，但结果她也没多咬一下他的舌头。

周围依然很安静。非活动时间通常没有人从这里过路，也还不到打扫或检查设备的时段，因而在数日适应中脑子里已经兜回学校方方面面具体排期的鲁路修放心地对眼前的姑娘使着坏，边吻她的嘴唇边不老实地在她的裙底摸索。“既然都来跟踪我了，应该做好了被发现的准备吧？那么，关于被发现之后会被如何对待，你做好了相应的觉悟吗？”他在换气的间隙里眯起眼睛，“我可不太喜欢有人不经我允许就来窥探我的生活，不管在哪个时间点上都一样。”他的手指从她的内裤边缘撬了进去，径自滑入腿缝间的温软地带，按在她的阴唇之间轻轻一刺。她下头的小嘴适时吐出些蜜液，她刚被他吻过的那张嘴则迸出些柔软喘息。鲁路修没有即刻抽出手指，就这样轻浅地在她的阴唇间划动，惹得她自个儿夹着他的膝弯蹭起了腿，这才附回她耳边含住她的耳垂软肉，边啃咬厮磨边含糊地发声。

“所以这是惩罚。”他这么说着，在轻浅翻搅中忽然重重一推，向内没入两段指节，顶得对方倒抽了一口凉气，“原本的‘我’如果像这样被你步步紧逼，早就被你弄得心烦意乱了。我就替我自己收点利息吧。”

 

原本位于这个时间点上的自己究竟有没有胆量在学校里胡来呢，鲁路修沉思了一会儿。可能人在抱着必死的心态跟身旁的人一同疯狂过一遭、又真的死过一次之后，节制感和廉耻心都会稍稍淡薄那么一些。话又说回来，他本来只是想用手占点便宜，结果朱雀虽然脸上写着不情愿身体却配合得很，很容易就被他隔着内裤又拨开内裤摸得也捣得透湿，神态也不像是羞愤欲死，更接近于带着一点点期待的害羞。

——搞什么。鲁路修蹙眉思量了一番，决定回头就逼问一下跟自己来自同一时间段的那个朱雀，看他的学生时代到底藏着多少奇奇怪怪的性幻想。反正目前这位穿着裙子的第七圆桌被正面掀起裙摆时也没拦着人，还看似紧张实则刻意撩拨似地抠着自己内裤的裤腰。那条女式内裤的遮蔽面积着实不大，裤腰也挺低，很容易就能从正面下拉一截、并在不继续往下脱的情况下将一些东西沿着布料和身体之间的缝隙给塞进去。他真的这么做了，而且朱雀依然没有揍他。鲁路修低头看着自己胯下的某根从解开的裤腰间没入对方裙摆下方的硬挺物件，实话说他们这么面对面站着还将私处遮蔽得挺严实，从他背后看的话大概只能看出他们正搂抱得难舍难分，从侧边看到裙摆掀起的幅度才更危险一些。

“你要是真的想推开我，你早就那么干了。”鲁路修感慨道，“你还真不介意跟我在任何地方胡搞啊。”

他说话间已经在耸动腰胯，他的阴茎埋在朱雀的内裤包裹中，顶部和茎身侧上的弧面处贴合着湿润的唇瓣来回蹭动。腿间夹了根颇有分量的东西让朱雀站得不太安稳，她好像在脚下不断变换重心，气息急促地抓着他的上臂不撒手。“以后还有更过分的场合吗？”她小声问。大概有吧，鲁路修分神想了想他们在皇宫里动手动脚的经历，决定还是不对眼前这一位进行详细剧透。

“你猜。”他耸了下肩，感受到朱雀用力夹着他的那根沥出了更多淫水，而他甚至还没开始真正进入她的身体，“你真的不是因为太想念我才来找我的吗？你的身体也太敏感了。”

他将两手都按在朱雀的屁股上，隔着校服裙揉捏挤压两团软肉，指尖时不时刮过臀缝，在布料上勒出更深的褶痕。朱雀闭着眼抖动了一下，主动将腰胯向前拱顶，明显是在迎合他的动作。“如果我采用这个说法的话你会相信吗？”她的气息已经不太均匀了，“我太想你了，我的身体也太想要你了，所以我才扮成普通女学生的样子过来接近你？”

“嗯……我不相信。”鲁路修表态道，“但我对这套说法很受用。”

就算是逢场作戏，她愿意演上这么一出也能叫他看见不少好东西，切身收获的只会更多。所以鲁路修仅代表数年后的自己对这套说辞的真伪性毫不介怀，且对朱雀在这种场合下展露出的主动性和驯顺感都大为满意。他在她向前送来腰胯后用力挺进并上顶，空出一只手来隔着内裤将自己贴着她湿润阴唇的生殖器给推进了内里潮热的壁道。朱雀闷声一哼，抓着他上臂的手指绞紧又放松，抖抖索索地攀上了他的肩膀。

他们渐渐找到了配合的方式，身下被裙摆遮挡住关键景象的部位隐隐约约传来私密而暧昧的水声。鲁路修进得不算深，但每一下挺进都能直接摩擦挤压到她的阴蒂。朱雀时不时将腿根缩紧，抿着嘴唇闷了一会儿之后干脆张嘴咬住了他的肩膀，隔着校服外衣给他施加了一些疼痛的压迫感。她咬下去的力道大概会让他的肩上留下一块淤紫，但光是这样却依然没露出半点拒绝的意思，鲁路修反而被刺激得更加兴奋。他一次又一次地上顶，在柔嫩壁道间来回戳刺，找准了凿击的角度后不再在抽送间让那根东西轻易滑漏出去了。许是感觉到他在进攻方式上的变化，朱雀在一次顶入后松开了牙齿，颤着声音向他发问：

“你要射在里面……吗？”

鲁路修闻言而顿住了，维持着小半根阴茎将她的肉穴撑开的状态，仔细辨识了一下她此时的神情，羞怯中依然不带丁点儿抗拒。“让我考虑一下。”他故作沉吟道，“嗯——要么换个能进更深的姿势来吧。反正这条楼道一般也不会有人在午休时间跑过来，动作快一点的话应该不会被发现。”

他作势在她屁股上一掐，随后将两手都探进她的裙子底下，拨弄着她的内裤边缘在臀肉上绷出的勒痕。朱雀被他按得离他更近，腿骨都抻直了，随着被进入的空间逐渐扩大而打着哆嗦。“那样的话，至、至少，”她在他怀里扭动起来，声音变得微弱而黏腻，“找一间空教室之类的地方，然后，锁、锁上门——”

她的脸红得更厉害了。鲁路修凑过去亲了下她的眼角，将手指从她的内裤里抽了出来。“也是啊。”他缓声说，“万一不小心被别人看见你在以这样的身体跟男人交欢的样子，不管是哪个我都会嫉妒的呢。”

朱雀缩在他肩头抖了一抖，然后将重心倾向他，似乎想放松地在他怀里倚靠一会儿再由他慢慢抽出去。鲁路修给了她一点儿悠闲的余裕，然后在她呼吸刚刚恢复平稳时用力挺胯，让本就还留在她体内的性器循着她的阴道包裹收缩的方向冲进了大半段去。朱雀漏出一声尖叫，壁道前端猛然收紧，就这样顺利地从他的阴茎里榨出了一股精液。鲁路修在她的潮热包裹中舒爽地叹息着，在她努力憋住的低微呜咽声中搂住她的后腰，让两人的下半身紧贴在一起，等候一波潮涌的余韵渐渐平息下去。

她的内裤肯定被弄脏了，他心知肚明。朱雀的手掌从他肩上松脱了，不安地向下扯着裙裾。鲁路修这才小心地从她身体中抽离，用纸巾揩干净了阴茎上的浊液和淫水痕迹，暂时将它塞回了裤裆里。“比较隐蔽的做法到此为止吧。”迎着朱雀茫然疑惑的目光，他告诉她，“接下来按照你的提议来。”

非活动时间的楼层空荡荡的，他们随意地拐进最靠近独立楼梯间的一间会室，鲁路修将前后门都锁了个严实。朱雀走路的姿势变得有些奇怪，大概是拿内裤里湿漉漉的一滩没办法。她绷着腿根走到后排长桌边便不动了，待到鲁路修将门窗都确认了一遭、走回她身边时，她没有低头躲开他的注视，但她不安地并紧了脚尖。鲁路修双手分撑到她两侧的桌沿上，将她困在自己身前的一小方地域里。现在他能嗅到更多了，渗出的薄汗混着情欲的气息，他在这份认知中亲吻她的额、脸和嘴唇，停留在唇上从浅啄开始逐渐加深。他没有急于将手探向对方的裙底，在从她的舌尖上引出一段长而柔软的声息后，他正立在她身前，认真地望进她的眼睛。

“你想怎么做？”他问。

“什么意思？”朱雀反问他。鲁路修抬手刮了一下她的鼻尖，然后用指腹摩挲起了她红润的脸颊。

“我想试一次抱着你做。”他轻声说，停顿片刻后又进行补充，“当然了，就算现在的我在恢复力上，呃，稍微有点长进，不过想完全把你抱起来还是挺难的。所以要想那么做，你就得自己撑住一部分重量。对了，那样做的话会进得很深。如果我不在射出来之前就抽出你的身体，结果就是我会嵌在你的子宫颈里面高潮，这样做可能比之前更痛。”他列举完全部事项，又停顿了片刻，试探着摸了下对方柔软的下嘴唇。“那么，怎么样？”他问她，“如果你不愿意被弄痛，那就换别的方式吧。趴在桌上让我从后面进入也行。”

许是在脑子里构想了一番那样操作的可行性与实际画面，朱雀有好一阵没吭声。她渐渐闭拢了眼睛，面颊绯红好像整个人都蒸起了热气一般，嘴唇紧紧抿了起来，胸口肉眼可见地不断起伏着。她的手指探向身侧时隐约打着颤，指节轻轻搭在桌台边缘滑动，最终连手掌也按稳了上去，就此不再动了。“……可以。”她小声说，眼睫抖动着、梗部稍稍有些湿润，“我想要你……我想……只是，我……”她的声音愈来愈小，最后也没能将话说完，然而她的动作和情态已经说明了一切。鲁路修温柔地抚摸了一下她的手腕，随后收回手指，搭在了自己的制服外套下摆上。

“知道了。”他说，“既然如此，我就开始了。”

他在朱雀主动抬起一条腿来时将自己的阴茎从她内裤与腿根的夹缝处塞了进去，他将已经濡湿的部分拨向一侧，让那点儿布料在她的腿缝里皱作一条，露出被撑开的深粉色唇瓣。朱雀将膝弯贴在他腰侧，她试图踮起另一侧腿脚时丰盈胸部撞上了他的下颌，让鲁路修一阵头晕目眩。

他解开她的外套，松开她的领带，在预备解开衬衫系扣前留意到了被托起的胸型。“穿了胸衣？”他低声问她。衬衣解开后露出的款式并不大胆，只是普通的运动内衣，然而白色布料将她的胸部好好固定住了，露出的上乳间压挤出一道显眼的沟壑，上头还印着几个没有褪掉全部颜色的瘀斑。减轻晃动感，方便行动，就她会进行的选择来说毫不意外。鲁路修忍不住闷笑了一声，朱雀则皱起眉头，看起来被他的反应弄得有些苦恼。

“是、是的。”她咕哝道，“如果你想像之前那样想弄胸部的话，等我脱下来……”

“就这样吧。”鲁路修说，埋头亲了下她漂亮的乳沟，“我可不打算把你的整套衣服都糟蹋完。”

他从她抬起的一侧腿弯下开始将她抱起来，朱雀配合地抬起另一条腿，主动将重心后倾，没有给他造成多大负担。她的腿将他的腰夹得很紧，她身下吃着他性器的潮热肉穴也是一样。鲁路修才找准在她体内颠动的角度，便不慎在一次顶进中毫无征兆地突入了太多。被一下顶到子宫的朱雀瞪大了眼，肩膀一颤后双眼里迅速盈起了泪花。

“……好、好深，好痛、痛——痛呜，鲁路修，”她哭闹着弹动腿脚，“好深……好大，太大了……”

“你应该习惯我的尺寸了吧？”鲁路修无奈道，“忍着点，别哭得太大声。虽然这附近没什么人，但如果正好有人路过听见了……”

他警示性地压低声音，朱雀“呜”了一声，有些委屈地咬住了嘴唇。鲁路修两手托着她的屁股，幸而她撑在桌台上扶得稳当、腿也夹得够紧，巧妙地将重心分摊到了别处，这让他手臂上的负重没有超出能力限度。他插在她裙子底下耸动，他的阴茎确实进得很深，每一下凿击都被热乎乎的子宫口给吮着。朱雀几乎将他的性器吞到了根，这比先前仅在浅处蹭动时舒爽多了，叫他贪恋地沉浸在那紧致的壁道里头，每一下冲干都想回到深处去，叫对方的身体严丝合缝地裹紧自己的欲望。

扮回学生模样的年轻圆桌努力绷收着声音，但唯有他们两人的会室里仍然交相回荡着肉体的挤碰声与女人低微的呜咽声。她不敢放声叫喊，憋得脸颊更红，眼眶也泛红了，眼睛里隔着水雾迸出一点儿凶光。鲁路修毫不怀疑如果她此时的两手不需要支撑在身后，她肯定会狠狠挠自己的背。他将脸埋在对方的乳沟里挨蹭，身下一次次戳刺从她那里榨出敏感而急促的声息。他自己也有些气喘，然而他的手臂愈是承不住力，他逼进她体内的寸度便愈是可怕。被这样深而狠地干着子宫的朱雀开始发抖，想必这样前所未有的体验是让她晕头转向了。

她的眼神时而锐利得可怕，时而涣散开来迷惘不已。鲁路修在她的裙摆遮盖下发狠地捏着她的屁股，在她腿根的阵阵抽搐中用力戳开她紧紧包夹着自己的湿热壁道，又一次故意撞上她的子宫。朱雀似乎被他操得失了神，这一下漏出一声幼猫似的柔软呻吟，被他刺穿的下体陡然一阵哆嗦，喷溅出一大股稀薄水液。

她自己还迷迷瞪瞪地张着眼，看起来没留意到自己的身体反应。鲁路修咽了口唾沫，继续顶在她的小腹里捣干，操得她身下一股一股地沥水。朱雀哀哀抽噎着，露在外的小半边乳房随着身形颠动而微微摇晃。她在被干到潮吹时还使劲夹着他，叫他的阴茎戳在她湿热的阴道里头，叫他嵌进子宫颈，叫他忍不住再一次把精液灌进她的肚子。她的阴道吸得他魂都飘飘然飞起来，随着冲出身体的激流而被抛上巅峰，要不是他还拽拉着一线理智，他就该忘记在手头保持一部分残余的力道了。

他干完她这一次，放下手臂来让她踩回地面。她在皮鞋落地的那一刻才陡然眼神一清，低头去看他们还交合着的下体，在鲁路修抽走阴茎后慌乱地捂住了自己的腿缝。“朱雀？”鲁路修轻声唤她，见她一副抖着嘴唇的无措模样有些摸不着头脑，“朱雀，嘘——朱雀。你还好吗？”

“湿、湿了，都湿了，”朱雀结结巴巴地说，“下面都——”

鲁路修随着她低头看了一眼。如她所言，她的裙摆还算好，但他的校裤就不那么好了。刚刚那次做得有些过火，喷溅出来的水液从他的裤裆扩散到裤腿，连地板上都零星可见，一会他得记得帮忙处理掉。“是啊。一会我得去趟柜子那边取备用制服了。”鲁路修在确认过状况后随意地一耸肩，“还好问题不大。”

比起这个，他想，你的身体已经能在我的刺激下失控到这一步了，是终于习惯了以这种方式跟人交媾并学会享受了呢，还是在学校这种地方做会造成更大的精神冲击呢——他感到满意，毕竟身体上的诚实反应往往胜过言语反馈的结果。“很舒服吧？”他微笑着问。朱雀扁起嘴来，捂在腿缝里的手慢慢松开了。

“……痛。”她嘟哝道，“不过对于惩罚来说，还算可以忍受。”

她微微蹙着眉，小臂压着自己的腹部，但她自然而然地在他面前流露出几分驯顺的情态。听信他的说辞将此认定为惩戒，并愿意像这样接受它，这个时段的枢木朱雀在收敛起尖锐敌意后也是这么个隐忍而包容的性格。是从根本上需要为人所控制呢，还是在此时就已经成为了“愿望的容器”这一概念的雏形呢。鲁路修爱怜地吻了下她的鬓发，重新逼近她的身体，手掌绕到她身后，沿着她的大腿一路抚摸而上。

“鲁路修……？”朱雀缩起肩膀，脸上还蒙着薄绯，就这么睁大眼睛看他。那副经由性事满足后的缱绻情态诱人而危险，鲁路修放任自己未尽的欲望发酵了一会儿，决计放它这么失控下去也未尝不可。

“还没结束呢。”他低声道，手指掐住她的臀肉捏挤变形，“既然是惩罚，就这么放过你未免太便宜你了。”

 

想来在她没离校之前，胯下还完好无损地长着阴茎的时候，还担当过一段时间的风纪管理职责，结果她才返回学校就这么干起了一旦被发现了肯定要挨罚的事情。话说回来，鲁路修好像把这件事本身就定义为惩罚来着。朱雀趴在桌台上喘了会儿气，牙齿很快又咬紧了自己的衣袖。她的上衣还敞着，胸乳只隔着一层内衣就这么压在台面上，上腹部被弄得有点发凉。她的裙摆总算被完全掀了起来，内裤也垮到大腿中段，就这么毫无阻隔地把自己的私处暴露于人前。

那里肯定已经肿了。前几天的激烈性事所为她留下的痕迹还没消退干净，这就又被那根叫她又爱又怕的粗物使劲儿捅得高潮了好几次。想必这个角度能让她身后的人将她身下的情景看得一清二楚，红肿泥泞的私密之地被男人的肉棒完全撑开、一抖一抖淌着淫水的样子。她被操得迷迷糊糊又浑身发软，手脚分明还有力气可使，却并不想使上劲来从那个人面前逃开。她的身下湿得厉害，她都茫然怀疑起女性的身体哪来的这么多水可挤出来了。但确实太刺激了，刚刚那一遭也好，现在也好，让沉坠下去的体重紧密压在肉棒上像被楔子钉住般动弹不得，或是躬身将自己的弱点暴露于人并任其重重鞭笞。身后的男人在掐她完全裸露在外的屁股，拇指拨开她的股缝，叫她紧缩着的肛门都暴露出来。她被撞得身体一次次前冲，桌台都发出了轻微的吱嘎声响，终于忍不住小声讨起了饶：

“鲁路修，呜、太用力了——鲁路修——”

她的子宫又酸又麻，鲜明的钝痛裹着发酥的快感无比鲜明地彰显着自己的存在。分明是之前的十多年人生里都不曾拥有过的部位，却已经在熟稔无比地主动吸纳撞击其上的力道了。鲁路修甚至没费心去用手指逗弄她的阴蒂，她就被那根横冲直撞的肉棒插得又一次汁水喷溅了。楼道里依然很静，窗外倒是逐渐嘈杂起来，不多时便敲奏起了洪亮而有节奏的几响。朱雀后背一抖，试图撑起身来。鲁路修丝毫没有歇下来的意思，连一点停顿迟疑都没有，她用脚踢了下他的小腿骨，试图提醒他差不多该停下来了。

“……那是预备铃，”她扭头瞪他，“你该，回去准备上、啊——上课……”

她又被一插到底，哀叫一声便断去了话语。鲁路修嘶嘶抽了会儿凉气，鞋尖将她落回地面的脚给向外侧撞开了一些，致使她下身的高度下沉了些许，插在里头的粗物变了角度更深地捅进她的肚子。“下午第一节是体育课。”然后鲁路修说，“这种课逃了也就逃了。反正我这不是正在运动嘛。”

那副理直气壮的口吻噎得朱雀说不出话，她愤恨地向他瞪眼，迎上了一张不怀好意的笑脸。鲁路修摆着那副一切尽在掌握中的表情，忽然毫无征兆地落下巴掌，在她的屁股上抽击了一下。朱雀被他意料之外的举动吓得身体一弹，疼痛感比惊愕来得更迟。

“你干什么——啊！——呜啊……”

“这一下是为了你不仔细打理好仪容就跑出来。”鲁路修不紧不慢地说，身下还埋在她的体内钝重地抽插着，待顶到没根时反手又是一巴掌拍击在另一边臀瓣上，“这一下是为了你跟踪我还被发现了。这一下是为了你刚刚弄湿了我的衣服……”

朱雀瞪大了眼睛。虽说她已经接受了这种形式的“惩罚”，但及至此时切身感受到落在臀肉上的抽打力道混着深入体内的撞击一同袭来，讶异和委屈还是一齐涌上了她的眼眶。“你别、别欺负人，”她颤着声喊，“你这是在冒犯帝国圆桌，不、不敬——啊！……痛……”她被又一下拍击抽得心里发慌，鲁路修的表情显得相当沉着，看上去丝毫不为她的威胁所动。

“……这一下是为了你刚刚踢的那一脚……”

鲁路修的手劲不算大，但她的屁股肯定还是被抽红了。相比起臀肉上的那部分疼痛，伴随着抽打的次次深顶更为要命。朱雀小声抽泣起来，逐渐意识到至少此时的那个人对所谓的圆桌骑士并不会像真正的普通平民一般心怀敬畏，甚至倦于在她面前掩饰这一点。当然了，他是来自于某个他们已经彼此坦诚的未来，压根不需要陪她玩什么伪装记忆未被修正的游戏。一个熟知枢木朱雀其人与其存在形式的掌控者，是他在引导她，而且她早已经心甘情愿地入局了。她的腿间被操得淫水直流，打在她屁股上的助力让她下意识地将插入自己的凶器夹得更紧，又在力道泄去后不受控地松懈了下半身配合吸吮的力道。她被弄得只能抽抽搭搭地趴在桌上，隐隐约约感到原本裹在壁道里的粘稠液体在这样激烈的进攻下向外滑漏了。

“……精液，鲁路修——啊、精液，”她抽噎着，“流出来了……”

“我看到了。”鲁路修说，“流到你的内裤里面了，没漏到地板上。没关系哦。”

他看得到——朱雀呜咽着埋下脸，控制不住地想象起以鲁路修的视角来看自己是什么样子。明明是挨了打，红肿外翻的唇瓣却还乖乖吮着行凶者的器物，还被插得淫水混着白浊一道往外淌，怎么想都过于淫乱了。要是在卧室里这么干也就罢了，然而他们还在教学楼里头，制服都被揉皱弄脏，上课铃已经响过了，她依然在这里衣冠不整地跟人交欢。比起通常意义上的害臊来说，她此时的心境更接近于过往对于秩序的认知被狠狠冲击到了。因为是鲁路修，总归是鲁路修，将她的防线击碎，叫她没法继续维持平静。她被操得头昏脑涨，觉得屁股上残余的刺痛感都变成了火烧火燎的快感，横亘在她的身体间，叫嚣着要将她弄坏——

“……又弄湿了这么大一片啊。”她听见鲁路修说，“你还真是很享受当女人的感觉呢。”

朱雀晕晕乎乎地伏在原处不动，感觉到鲁路修俯下了身，温热气息径直喷吐在她耳根后面。他搂着她的腰，让他们的下半身紧密贴合着，而她的身下抽搐个不停，待她从空白的无力感中回过神来时，才察觉到自己的肚子里好像又被他填入了一大股浓稠液体。如果现在的身体真的会受孕该怎么办呢，她咬着嘴唇想，被他托抱着慢慢直起身来。这回不仅是鲁路修，她自己的腿间也沾满了她高潮时喷溅出的水液，甚至连长袜都弄湿了。

“好了，在被人发现之前，回去换衣服吧。”鲁路修边替她整理下半身的衣物边说，“还是说你打算在内裤里兜着我的精液的情况下继续在学校里闲逛？”

朱雀打了个激灵，转过身来隔着裙摆按住自己的腿缝。她的内裤湿透了，被裹回里头的私处因刚刚的交媾还有些松弛，因原本填在里头的粗物被拔出了还多出些空虚感。她夹紧腿根，眼角还挂着泪花，就这么恼火地瞪着鲁路修的脸。“你是故意的。”她笃定道。找个借口跟她在学校里头干上炮，把她弄得比他自己更狼狈，如此一来就能顺理成章地阻断她继续监视的行为。虽然她感觉不坏，虽然她确实一直在配合对方……她依然感到了一丝气馁。

“我是。”鲁路修替她扣好上衣，颇为坦然地承认了，“你打算揍我吗？”

朱雀一巴掌向他挥过去，鲁路修闭上了眼睛，似乎不打算闪开。她闷声喘着气，在巴掌落到他脸上的前一秒刹住了力，改而扯过他的领子，用力将他的衣领扯松了。她凑过头去，在贴近衣领上端的、稍不留神就会被人看见的地方用力吮吻了几下，在他足够白皙的皮肤上留下一个相当明显的吻痕。就算他声称自己的恢复速度比正常状态下要更快——哼，能稍微管用一会儿就行了。

“我讨厌你。”然后她大声宣布道，并赶在他反应过来之前就跳起来冲向会室后门。她夺门而出时还听见鲁路修的轻笑声，那让她愈发沮丧，又在踩下楼梯拐角时顿住脚步，拉了拉自己歪歪斜斜的领带，而后拍打了几下脸颊，试图让脸上滚烫的热度尽快消散下去。


	4. Chapter 4

她轻手轻脚摸回鲁路修的住处时运气还算不错，多数人都在上课，只消绕开户外活动的班级就不会有人留意到她的异常状况。她踮着脚进了门，匆匆忙忙往楼上奔去，迎面撞上了年长版而且身体没发生变化的自己。个儿比她高出一截的成年男性截住她的脚步，上上下下打量了她一遭，意味不明地哼了一声，拽着她的手腕便往浴室的方向去了。浴室里已经准备好了干净的毛巾和宽大浴巾，朱雀张了嘴愣了一会儿，有些心虚地看了眼未来版的自己。

“被他逮住了吧？”留守在屋子里的男性平静道，脸上的表情毫不意外，“我就说你一定会露馅的。”

“你倒是多向着自己一点啊。”朱雀不满道，“就算不能跟我透露太多未来的走向，简单地给我支个招也好。”

“我还以为你差不多该认清一个事实了，就是我特别容易对过去的自己感到恼火。”那男人说，扫了眼她水渍未干的膝袜。他的语气泛着酸，不管他是一眼就看出了她身上残存的缱绻情欲气息，还是实际闻到了她裙子底下藏起的激烈性事所遗留下来的气味，总之他肯定知道前不久才发生了什么。朱雀看着眼前熟悉又陌生的自己，比时下的自己更为高挑结实，平日里的神情好似也更温和些。她想要就他的发言追问几句，又想起那确实是自己的某种特质，一时间没了底气。

“即使这样你也帮了我一把。”然后她小声说。男人用一种奇怪的目光注视了她一会儿，喟然叹了口气。

“试图去弥补遗憾就是另一回事了。”

他本来是抄着胳膊站在面池边，这会儿忽然靠近她一步，手指拎起了她的裙裾。朱雀条件反射地一缩腿根，又说服自己放松下来，反正自己全裸的样子也不是没让人见过——嗯，严格来说他们是同一个人呢。“鲁路修在学校里面碰你了？”年长版的“他”咂嘴道，手指碰了下她透湿的内裤，“……就胆量来说真不错啊。感觉如何？很舒服吧？”

“有点……奇怪。”朱雀蹙眉回想道，“下面出了很多水，把他的衣服都弄湿了。”

“嗯？——哦。”男人稍稍一愣，然后反应过来点点头，“女性的潮吹你应该是知道的吧？一时间没能跟自己的亲身经历联系起来？那我提醒你一下，女性身体高潮射液的成分虽然和直接进行排泄时不太一样，但大致说来……嗯，约等于被他弄到失禁吧。”他又咂了咂嘴，不知为什么显得有些惋惜。“唉，我的话就算真的在床上被他逼到失去控制，也压根没法达成那种边被人插入边喷溅出来的效果呢。”

“——什……”

朱雀差点咬到自己的舌头。她确实具备一些相关知识，但实际被另一个自己这么披露出来还直击要害，她还是禁不住一阵晕眩。被鲁路修要到失、失禁，在那种地方，弄得那么夸张，而且——而且那一个自己怎么还，好像已经很习惯这种操作了……她想象了一下自己以本来的、男性的身体被鲁路修操到失禁的场景，一时间晕眩感更严重了。

“在他怀里失控的感觉其实很好吧？”她听见自己本来的男声感慨道，“真不错啊。”

朱雀呻吟了一声，脸上发烫得厉害。她忍住了没去捂脸，想要等待自己的恍惚感稍微减轻一些，结果就感觉到一双手来解自己的外套。“……你干什么？”她回过神来问。男性版的“他”手头动作一顿，无辜地向她眨了下眼睛。

“帮你洗澡啊。”他理直气壮道，“既然是‘自己’，没什么关系吧。你之前还直接用手指插我的屁股来着。”

不不不那是另一回事吧那是鲁路修在场的情况啊而且那时候我们是在给他做、咳，不对。朱雀晃了晃脑袋，试图压住另一个自己的手腕。“我自己能解决。”她制止道，随后发现这说法有些不严谨，赶忙进行补充，“我是说，我一个人。”

“我当然知道了。”正在脱她衣服的男人颇为冷静地说，“不过看在我也是你的份上，就满足一下我多余的好奇心吧。如果我的身体变成女性看起来会是什么样，这之类的。我就不信你没裸体对着镜子研究过。”

“你不是都看过了吗。”她分毫不让地压着他的手腕，“我来这里的第一天晚上你应该就已经看完了。”

“嗯，我不否认。”男人微微耸起肩膀，“不过这种事就跟自慰一样，有别人在旁边的话总是不能专心投入进去，最多就是让人进行情趣欣赏罢了。”

朱雀一时间无言反驳，加上他的神情看起来真的还挺严肃的，她哼了一声便松开了手，让他继续解她的衣扣。从外套到领带到衬衣，他把脱下的衣物丢放在面池空处，然后冲着她只着胸衣的上半身叹气。“……唉。”那位成年男性摆出了一脸愁苦，“这个内衣品味就实用性来说还真是非常‘我’。不过难得一次长出乳房，你就不能换成更大胆一点的款式吗？”

“真抱歉啊实际带着两团重得要死的赘肉走来走去的人是我。”第七骑士没好气道，“我又没想到去趟教学楼还会被他脱衣服，当然在以舒适度为标准进行挑选了。”

男人咂了下嘴，口中还隐约嘟哝着一些“可惜了”之类的词儿。朱雀被男性版的自己看得不太自在，自行脱下了那件紧绷绷的胸衣。它的内侧已经被汗水浸透了，这让她在胸部彻底摆脱束缚时舒了口气，随后才意识到如此一来那一个自己会对她胸口处的指痕与亲吻痕迹一览无遗。她下意识想用手臂遮挡住，又硬着头皮放弃了。那成年男人冲她一笑，忽然伸出手，握住她的双乳底端向上一托。

“不过确实，很好看呢。”他望着被挤压出的沟壑发出赞叹，“也难怪鲁路修那么喜欢它们了。”

他的手头动作一点儿不客气，坦荡自然得就像是在普通地检查自己的身体部位——某种意义上来说也没错。他下手的方式和鲁路修完全不同，不带多少挑逗调情的成分，也没在蓄意把周遭气氛往情色旖旎的方向拉扯。即便如此，年轻的第七圆桌也觉得这场景太过怪异了。她眼见着自己的乳房在并非鲁路修的另一人手中被揉捏变形，还故意刮蹭着她胸脯上的吻痕，以及位于她乳首的粉嫩肉粒。“会觉得重吗？”男人边问她边揉得兴起，“乳头会比原先的身体更敏感吗？如果不固定住的话，身体晃动的时候会不会觉得不舒服？”他的双手模拟起了激烈摇晃时的动态，推得她的乳肉一颤一颤。朱雀不满地按住他的手腕，对方的力气好似比她大些，但她试图制止时他还是停手了。

“——别乱玩啊。”朱雀哼声道，“我都说了很重了。敏感程度我不清楚，但是用力捏的话里面会痛。至于身体晃动的时候，我还不是很适应……啊！”

她尖叫起来，猛一下夹紧了自己的腿。原本在她的乳房上玩得兴起的男人相当自然地把注意力移到了别处，也就是她裙子底下的区域。“你要洗澡的吧？下面不脱掉吗？”男人摆着一脸理所当然，就这么解下了她的裙子，并随着那方遮蔽物一道扯下了她那条透湿的内裤。朱雀连退几步，跌坐到浴缸边缘上，膝盖向内并拢起来，眼睁睁看着男性版的自己检查起了才脱下的内裤，布料里头兜着自己的体液和、鲁路修的……她脸上一阵发热，待到那男人放下那件东西向她走来，她还没完全回过神。年长版的“他”替她脱下膝袜，让她完全光裸着身子坐在那里。他抬起头，视线高度正好，双手按在她膝头上，就这样把她的两腿掰开了。

“……你干什么？！”

“在想象腿间突然多了这么一套东西是什么感受。”男人平静道，一脸沉着地盯着她暴露出来的女阴部分看。他倒也没太闲着，单手伸向一旁拧开了水龙头，还调试了一下水温，另一只手按着她的大腿避免她因为身体后倾而直接栽进去。朱雀被他那副态度弄得有些恼火，又有些哭笑不得，有那么一会儿，她竟然能理解到鲁路修可能对自己生气的理由了。

“你应该先想象少了一套是什么感受。”她撇嘴道，“在床上跟人亲热了半天结果自己根本硬不起来，之后才想起来这是因为压根就没有配套零件了，你知道这憋得有多难受吗？”

男性版的“他”笑了，在调完水温后缩回手来，按到了她的另一条大腿上。“确实是个问题，尤其是在面对鲁路修的时候。不过我看你适应得挺好的。”他漫不经心道，近一步将她的腿掰分开来，将颅首都一并挤进她腿间，“唔，我要是腿间多了点东西是会长成这个形状的吗……让我看看，这里是敏感点？——嗯，然后从这里开始进去……”

“你——啊、干什么……”

朱雀不适地扭了下腰臀想要后退，但她的理智告诉她动作再大些的话会失去平衡，不慎让脑袋撞到某处的话就糟了。于是她只得悻悻然放弃了这打算，僵在原地不动，由着男性版的自己伸出手指在自己的阴户上随兴戳按。就像之前揉捏她的胸部那样，他现在的举动也不像是在调情，但就算是常规检查，被另一具在此时算是“异性”的身体靠近到这样的距离上、以这样的手法摆弄私处，朱雀还是觉得实在太怪异了。尤其是在自己刚刚在教学楼里那样陪人胡来了一通之后，她的私处应该还肿胀着，在这样的距离下能让人将内射过的痕迹都看得一清二楚。刚刚经过性事鞭笞的身体本就敏感，被自己的眼睛这样检阅加上手指的肆意摆弄，哪怕这原本不是关乎情欲的举止，她也感到被搓弄的阴核处浸开一小股酸麻感，使得被指尖浅浅插入翻搅的肉缝中本能地溢出了更多淫液。

依照鲁路修的说法，这样做应该也算是自慰吧。她在私处被抠刮搓捏的不安和阵阵酥麻中轻微喘息着，某一刻忽然被狠狠按进了阴穴内部。朱雀又一次尖叫出来，惊愕而困惑地看向埋在自己两腿间的男性——那个人抬起头与她对视，缓缓将手指从她体内抽出，整根指头都沾湿了，且裹着一层情色意味满分的乳白色。他看上去不太高兴，甚至还有些委屈。将心比心，朱雀觉得自己大概知道自己在生气什么了。

“……鲁路修还真是相当疼爱你啊。”那男人轻声说，“我真的嫉妒了哦。”

他握住她的膝弯向前拉动，随后一手按在她两腿间、迫使她的腿分得更开，一手牢固地把住她的胯骨。朱雀完全知道自己在不想让人挣脱时能使上多大力气，要她以这样不占优势的身体与现前的损耗情况对上一个状态完善且更为年长、体能可能更好上几分的自己，大概一点儿胜算都没有。可是就算是嫉妒使然，就算她百分百理解他的意图，要她在当前情形下保持理智而不是干脆些晕厥过去也实在太难了。“有什么不满你去、找他啊——呀！”她喘息着，因男人直接将舌头扫进了自己的阴唇间而惊呼出声。

这太超过了。就算她已经当着正常男性版的自己的面被取走了作为女性的初体验、头一晚就是三人行、还积极配合着鲁路修不老实的手脚与似乎有些过剩的占有欲至今，赤身裸体地被生理异性版的“自己”按在这里舔舐私处还是太超过了。这显然不是一次正常的口交，不是以服务她为目的，埋在她腿间的男人分明是在发狠地吮吸着她体内的汁水，温软舌尖一次又一次扫进她的壁道只为从中刮走遗留在内的精液。是鲁路修留在那里的，他的温度和味道，他凝聚的欲望，如烙印般鲜明地留在了她的身体里——在直观地确认到这点之后，那个和占有她的鲁路修来自同一个地方的“自己”当然会感到怨愤和不满了。

可是以这种方式从她的身体里搜刮鲁路修的痕迹也太过火了。再怎么说也是不同的躯体，这样的触碰无论是否在主观意图上带有情欲，于她而言都有些难以忍受。她的腿根都还在小幅抽搐，阴穴因舔舐的力道而敏感地紧缩着。男人的舌头捣在她阴唇间滑动的触感和发出的湿润水声都令她面红耳赤，股间又不自觉地窜起酸软酥麻感。她紧张地抱过一侧手臂，用小臂压住自己的小腹。她的子宫还在发热，先前激烈交媾所留下的酸麻感在她体内扩散开阵阵热流，而那条软热灵巧的舌头在她的阴穴中拱动得愈发深入，这令她想要尖叫退避，也让她隐蔽地渴望着更多。某一刻对方忽然收回了舌头，轻轻舔过她胀硬的阴蒂，她在那一刻猛然绷起腰腿，半张着嘴无声地颤栗着，意识如被云雾托浮而起般陷入一片空白。

她回过神时发现身体被人打横抱起了，男人一手托着她的肩背，一手托在她腿弯下，轻缓地将她放进水已经注得半满的浴缸里。朱雀打了个抖，慌忙并拢膝盖，用手捂住了两腿之间的部分，然后便看见成年版的自己失笑摇头。“别担心，我对自己的身体暂时没有那方面的兴趣。哪怕我能够认识到它的一部分魅力也是一样。”男人温和地摸了摸她的头顶，比之对待异性更像是在对待孩子，“好好洗澡吧。你先泡着休息，我一会儿再来帮你。”

他真就这么直起腰来转过身去了。第七骑士捂住自己的脑袋顶看了那背影一会儿，待她想起来理应抢救一下自己过长的头发时已经迟了。她恼火地叹了口气，索性把束发的皮筋扯下，然后让整身包括乱蓬蓬的发梢都浸进了热水里。那位未来人士离开之前没有拉拢浴帘，她得以看见他的背影在面池边晃来晃去。他拧开了水龙头，似乎在调配某种溶剂，之后将摇晃均匀的液体注入塑胶袋，封好后拾起一旁的软管。他开始给软管上油时，泡在浴缸里的姑娘撑着手肘坐起身来，忍不住出声发问：

“你在做什么？”

“用看的就知道了吧？”那男人回答道，“让自己准备充分是个好习惯。”

他在地板上铺了条宽大而干净的方巾，随后垮下自己的裤腰，平躺好之后熟练地将软管插进了自己的肛门。年轻的第七骑士小小地“啊”了一声，看着对方因灌肠液而逐渐鼓胀起来的小腹，莫名替他感到有些害羞。如此看来，未来的自己和那个人的感情真不错啊，她扒拉在浴缸壁上边看边想。仰躺在地的男人安静地屈膝静候了好一阵，在此期间她渐渐从下半身的酸软堆叠中缓过劲来，开始放沐浴乳搓洗身体。

她还没完全洗好，浴室里的另一人已经从地板上爬起来，先是钻进摆放马桶的隔间，之后去单独的淋浴处冲洗了一番。他再次出现在她眼前时已经完全赤裸了，还不待她调整好心情面对成年版的自己的裸体，便躬身将她捞抱起来，让她半身挂在浴缸边缘。他的一条手臂揽在她胸腹之间，另一只手则顺延她的后背缓缓往下摸去，两指并齐着蹭入股沟，停在她被热水浸湿的肛门上轻轻一叩。

“这样说来，你想尝试一下吗？”他轻声问，“在变成女性的身体之后，鲁路修还没碰过你的‘这里’吧？”

朱雀浑身一僵，不受控地想象起鲁路修的阴茎从正在被触碰着的部位穿凿进去的场景。她捂着脸呻吟了一声，悄悄地将腿股夹紧了。“现在的身体又，没有前列腺。”她哼声道，“何必从那边……”

“我还以为你会更情愿被他从肛门进入呢。”搂抱着她的男人低笑着，指腹揉按起了她的后穴入口处，“毕竟那是‘原本的你’也能品尝到的滋味，不是吗？……体会一下吧，被他从那里填补进去时获得的满足感。”他的声音愈发轻了，宛如她自己内心的想法飘荡而出，回荡在她耳际撕扯着她的理智——“你其实很想要的，不是吗？”

什么啊，朱雀咬着嘴唇想。我对那家伙和自己都有些什么不切实际的期待啊。她想要挣扎离开这臂弯，脑海中却又着了魔地倒放起此前她所见到的一切，被喂得饱足的穴口翕张着，肿起一圈的括约肌在手指翻搅下抽搐，从中逐渐淌出浑浊的……她的腰后陡然一颤，她惊慌地抬起头，想要阻止正在扒开她的肛门的那只手。她对上自己的面孔，有如稍加歪曲的镜像，男人展露出一个浅笑，那双瑛绿眼睛逐渐浸深了，变得暗沉而危险。

“别担心啊，我都说了我对自己的身体暂时没有那类兴趣。”他轻柔地说着，手指撬开她股缝的动作却强硬无比，“不过如果，是要我为鲁路修准备好的话……”

 

除去白日里那么一个小插曲，这一日的校园生活整体还算顺遂。在回去住所之前，鲁路修又给C.C.去了个电话，在尽可能不引发她的怀疑的情况下旁敲侧击地打探了一些关于印记力量、C之世界以及现实时空秩序之间的平衡和联系。话说回来，以C.C.实际的精明程度，鲁路修相当怀疑她可能已经猜到点什么了，这让他犹豫起到底要不要冒险跟她见上一面。如果另一个持印者猜出点什么的话会造成多大乱子？他是可能被送回原本的时空，还是眼睁睁看着事态往不可预知的方向发生改变？

希望不要吧，他自我安慰道。至少目前来看C.C.不是那么喜欢惹是生非的类型。他挂断电话后便往住所的方向走了，进入大门，沿楼梯上行，进入起居室，脱下外衣——有些地方不太对劲。他敏感地嗅了嗅，空气中似乎飘浮着些不同寻常的气息。应该不是因为罗洛回来了，或者有别的外人进入了这方空间——没有。只有朱雀，不管是留在家的那一位还是匆匆忙忙逃回家来的那一位。然而他朝着卧室的方向找过去时，忽然间听见了模模糊糊的呻吟声。

高低混杂，起伏交错，就算还隔着一定距离，他也听得出声源主体是谁。鲁路修讶异地走到自己的房间门口，门不过虚掩着，更别提上锁了。他在向里窥探前有些迟疑，深呼吸做好了充分的心理准备后才伸手推开房门。然后他愣住了，就算他预先进行了一番想象，实际目睹到冲击性画面的那一刻还是不免心神震荡。

“你们这是在……干什么……？”

鲁路修微弱地问出声，半晌没能完全合拢嘴。在他在校时期通常拿来自用的那张卧床上，两具赤裸的躯体互相搂抱着叠合在一块，随着起伏颠动而轮流迸发出销魂蚀骨的妩媚呻吟。不得不说眼前这副光景诱人而离奇，样貌上看有如双生子般相似的一男一女两具身躯各自生着或结实优美或丰腴柔软的线条，汗水混合着沐浴乳的香气蒙在显然已洗去污垢、但重又变得湿淋淋的蜜色皮肤上，棕褐的发丝从圆润肩头滑落，让臂弯遮挡下不断弹动的丰盈胸乳若隐若现。一滴汗水滑过年轻女人的腰窝，垂在她的翘臀上，而她的身下被撑分开来，已然几经鞭笞的红肿肉瓣当中挤着外廓粗实的深色硅胶。她骑在那东西上颤声喘息着，一颠一颠间有透明汁水顺沿交合处沥下，沿着弯曲的硅胶材质流淌，一部分滴落在床单上，另一部分随着那粗物推挤的态势淋在另一端同样被撑开插满的男人的股穴上。

“晚上好，鲁路修。”在留意到有人从门边投注目光之后，男性版的朱雀镇定地举起手来，向他招了一招，“你想加入一起吗？”

说话的那位半躺在床头，让另一人能骑在他腰间，膝腿夹着他的胯骨，乍看上去像是在服务他的阴茎，实际上嘛……鲁路修沉默了，盯着没在他们身体阴影间的某样物件看了老久。可弯折，灵活性好像还不错，一来一回把两人的私处都服务得相当到位。身形相对纤细些的女性版朱雀扭头向他瞪来一眼，眼睛里雾蒙蒙一片，嘴唇嚅动了几下没能说出什么具体的词儿来。她的肩膀和大腿都在打颤，被男性版的那位搂住腰拍抚了一会儿。紧接着她便抿起嘴，用力一个挺腰，自己闷闷地“唔”了一声，混着身下噗呲轻响，使得半躺着的男人迸出一声长而绵软的淫叫。

“你什么时候买的那种东西？”鲁路修憋不住问道。他忍了又忍，在用脚跟撞拢门页之后，脚尖还是不受控地往床铺的方向去了。这副出乎意料的光景虽然叫他受到了心灵的震慑，但在稍加冷静之后，这样好似背德般脱离常理的淫乱画面只会叫人欲火大动。他侧身坐在床沿，倾向那两具香汗淋漓交叠在一块儿的身躯，不客气地伸手在男性版那位的乳头上拧了一下。不管这是个馊主意还是个好点子，显然都不会是还在因为时下天翻地覆的变化而手忙脚乱的第七骑士想出来的。至于另一位何以忽然动了歪念头……鲁路修盯着年长些的男人看，后者则回给他一个介于无辜和理所当然之间的表情。

“今天早上送到的，就在你出门上学之后。”男性版的朱雀说，懒洋洋地抬起手来，搭在身上的姑娘肩头拍了一拍，“啊，对了，是她帮忙签收的。不过显然她没检查里头是什么东西就忙着出门跟踪你去了。刚才我当着她的面拆包装的时候，她脸上的表情特别精彩。我好像有一点弄明白你为什么老欺负她了。”

“有时候我真搞不懂你的癖好到底是倾向于受虐还是施虐。”鲁路修叹了口气。他搂过那女孩的肩膀，在她的脸颊上吻了一下。他确实大概可以想象她眼睁睁看着年长版的自己从亲手签收的包装盒里拆出一根巨大的双头假阴茎来时是怎么一副如遭雷劈的表情，不管从想象力、意外程度还是羞耻心上来说可能都有点挑战她的极限。然而事情到底是怎么发展到这一步来的？还是说朱雀已经笃定解决问题的关键就在眼前这女孩身上，打算把她好好地开发并调教一番再静观其变？

不，也可能他只是想趁我不在的时候自己跟自己找点乐子而已。鲁路修冷静地想了想，克制住了问朱雀“你乱买东西的时候有没有想过我们回去之后该让留在这个时间点上的我拿这玩意儿怎么办，在床上跟留在这个时间点上的你一起互相玩屁股吗”的冲动。算了，反正他的钱包还不至于负担不起多出来的一个性玩具，就当打水漂也能打上好几次。他这么想着，慢悠悠蹬掉了鞋袜，之后索性把剩余的衣裤也脱了去。“我看你自己跟自己玩得挺开心的。”他边把衬衣隔空抛到椅背上边随口说，“你想让我从哪里开始加入来的？”他以为朱雀会提议用嘴，不管是由谁来吸他那根，或者让他跪立起来把阴茎摆放在合适的高度上，然后那两人一起来舔也行。他正这么想着，就看见年长些的男人勾起唇角，伸手在那一具属于女性的曼妙胴体臀瓣间轻轻一掰，指尖点在了她颜色好似还挺粉嫩的股穴上。

“我帮她洗干净了，简单的扩张和润滑也做好了。”男人说，“想来试试这边吗？”

他的指尖稍稍刺进穴眼，指腹贴在抹了油液的括约肌间浅浅磨蹭。第七骑士紧张地扬起颈首并绷直了腰，而鲁路修小心地咽了口唾沫，试探着探出手指按在她的肛口上。另一人的手指退开了，只剩下他，浅浅刺进一段指节，感受着于他而言其实更为熟悉的收缩舒张。他让手指刺得更深，裹在她的肠道中轻轻翻搅。确实清洗得很干净，他低头凑近了去看也只见一片粉嫩香软。在正常的情况下，在身为男性时也能进行的肛交这码事应该不至于让她过于神经紧绷，至少不会让她在像面临女性初体验时一样紧绷得那么厉害。然而第七骑士在他翻身跨上床、同时将更多手指插入她的股穴时惊慌地摇起了头，连带着胸前乳肉都如波浪般摇晃起来。

“——不要、不——会坏……”

她哀声恳求道，比划着自己的身下示意已经有一根粗物插在了阴道里。然而在鲁路修出言劝解或犹豫退避之前，未来版的另一个枢木朱雀已经动了。他像搂抱孩童般将她搂在胸前，嘴唇贴在她耳际低语，沙哑缓慢如某种恶魔的蛊惑。“你想要的吧。”他低声说，“不管是在鲁路修怀里失控，还是被他填补得更加完整，这都是你想要的吧。你所渴望的事物，一个锚点，将我们吸引过来……”他的手掌贴在她腰肢上渐渐下滑，蹭进她的股沟，双臂将她完全固定在怀中。然后他抬起头，伴着缱绻情态递出一个肯定的眼神。

“没关系的，鲁路修。”他说，“就算出了什么事，我也就是更讨厌我自己罢了。”

这番说辞怎么听都很有问题，然而这副光景实在过于艳丽而引人欲动，鲁路修在获准之后便暂时放弃了思考，骑坐至床上这具女性胴体的身后，将自己的阴茎对准了她的后穴。他膝跪着贴近她，一手握住她的胯骨，另一只手握着自己的阴茎，将龟头压进了那紧张缩起的穴眼里。随后他挺身进入，那女孩的肠壁裹着他的欲望蓦一下收紧的程度让他吃惊。

“……啊！——啊，哈啊、哈啊……呜……”

第七骑士登时迸发出一阵尖声哭叫，那声音在鲁路修的使力推进下渐渐被捣得支离破碎，如融化了一般变作软糯而断断续续的抽噎。她哭得发抖，半骑坐在弯折变形的假阴茎上半撅着屁股，身下两个肉洞都被撑得大开喂得满满当当，小腹也被顶得鼓胀发硬。她看上去快吓坏了，鲁路修只得轻轻拍着她的臀底哄她。“放松，朱雀——放松。没事的。”他安慰她，“我们会留意你的身体情况的。”

“……谁、谁知道你，是不是想，呜……故意报复我……呜呜……”

那女孩哭得抽抽搭搭，屁股却很配合地往他的方向拱了拱。她几乎瘫软在她的男性版异体身上，嗓子已经有些发哑了。鲁路修低头看着她的股沟，她的肛口绞着自己性器的一小圈嫩肉，他插在她体内几乎能感觉到那根玩具在另一侧壁道中的挤压和跳动，他的耸动也能反向将推力施加过去。朱雀始终夹得很紧，两根粗物在她体内交相碾磨时她的身体摇晃打颤，像被风暴潮推移着飘浮般没了自己的方向和主意，看上去甚至有些可怜。太大了、太，多，会被弄坏——她口齿不清地吐着些模糊字词，裹杂在断断续续的哭喘里。“不喜欢这样吗？”鲁路修轻声问她，“要么我还是别弄这里了吧？”他边问边故意放慢节奏，作势要抽身而去，让性器一段一段从她体内滑出，因那湿热壁道在他的阴茎上裹得太紧而翻出了一点儿艳红穴肉。待他这么试探时，还在小声啜泣的女孩用力摇了摇头，闷闷地挤出一句：

“轻点就好……”

该说这个时期的你太容易弄懂了呢，还是你向我投降的速度之快远远超出预期呢。鲁路修无声地咧了下嘴，就着抹在她肛口的油液捅弄回了她的肠道当中。他确实做得很小心，毕竟他也不想真的把她弄伤，不管解决这起麻烦的关键点到底是不是把她全身心都喂到饱足，给她留下什么生理或心理方面的创伤都绝对是不好的。第七骑士趴在他身前，软绵绵地歪倒在男性版的自己怀里，委屈的抽噎渐渐被裹捣成了迷糊而黏腻的鼻音。“你可以稍微用力点了。”年长些的男人说，随着鲁路修的动作逐渐加大幅度而一并发出舒服的呻吟，“对，就是这样——嗯、嗯……”越过女孩圆润的肩型和披散的长发，鲁路修望进一汪翡翠色的深潭。他狠狠顶挤了一下，几乎一插到底，年轻女性绵软的哭音裹着男性迸发出的沙哑喉音一齐响起，如一高一低的两迭潮浪向他涌来，将他残存不多的理智都侵蚀了。

“……太、太深了，好奇怪，”女性版的朱雀哆嗦着抬起头，回给他一双雾蒙蒙的、湿润泛红的眼睛，“不行、不，我快——啊——鲁路修……”

她的屁股忽然一下又夹紧了，抽搐高潮的方式反而更贴近鲁路修相对熟识的那一种。他很容易辨识出这种感触，肛口的肌肉环大力收缩，被顶开的结肠口抽搐蠕动个不停。许是先前被持续干子宫已经将她的忍耐界限提拔得相当高了，这会儿她竟然没有大哭大闹地喊痛。有那么片刻她忽然变得安静了，似乎就那么睁着眼睛晕厥过去了数秒。待到自己小腹下方的轻微抽搐和阴囊间的排出感暂歇下来，鲁路修怜惜地倾身吻了吻她被汗湿的头发贴住的后颈，待到她猛地抽了口气，才伸手揩拭掉她眼角溢出的泪花。“放她缓一下吧。”鲁路修对年长些的男人说，“突然一下做到这地步可能太过激了。”

那一个朱雀哼了一声，勉强点了点头。鲁路修自己坐稳在床铺当中，谨慎而轻缓地将阴茎从面前的女孩体内拔出，这才从腰际捞抱住她的躯干，试图帮她直起身来。第七骑士随着他的引导动作慢慢爬起，提胯间将被弄得汁水淋漓的性玩具推出身体，转头便软绵绵地栽倒在了他的肩膀上。她的乳房结结实实地压在他身前，她的胸腹间晕开一小片白浊液体，联系还躺在床头的那一位的外观状况来看，这片痕迹应该是出自于他们二位刚刚叠在一起互相磨蹭时被夹在两具身体间的那根阴茎。鲁路修又一阵口干舌燥，机械地拍抚着埋在自己怀中抖抖索索的柔软胴体。这一个朱雀看上去真的挺委屈的，毕竟她确实是给两根粗物交替着干了个透彻。“痛吗？”鲁路修温柔地问她，伸手搭在她肚子上抚摸了几下。女孩闷在他身前摇了摇头又轻轻点了点，抓着他的手腕往自己两腿间按去，动作之大胆让鲁路修一愣。她把他的指节压向腿缝里柔软的两瓣，即使无需低头用眼睛确认，鲁路修也知道那里肯定红肿豁开得比先前在教学楼里胡搞时更不像样了。

“前面、一直被，那东西撑着，”朱雀小声嘟囔着说，“合、合不上的话，之后会不会，变不回去……”

鲁路修张开了嘴，另一个朱雀先“噗”地一声笑了出来。“这个年纪的我都在担心什么乱七八糟的问题啊。”他揉着眼睛感慨道。考虑到他的屁股洞里还插着根过长的双头假阴茎，他笑得一抖一抖的模样在情色之余看上去还稍稍有些滑稽。鲁路修腾出一只手来搂住女孩的肩膀，让她不至于生气地朝她的未来版同位体扑过去。

“不，我倒觉得她的担忧很切合实际。”他客观地指出，“就是过于现实了一点，毕竟我们的处境已经够超现实了。”

他的另一只手按在她腿缝间使力搓摩，第七骑士很快安分下来，又一次乖乖埋在他怀中依偎过温软身躯。她刚被操开过一次的后穴也在微微抽搐，鲁路修让手掌顺沿她的后背滑过腰脊落入股沟后确认了这点。“你倒是不担心这边。”他调侃道。怀里的女孩抬眼瞥了他一下，嘴唇微妙地噘起了一些。

“反正变回去也……像他那样的话，不是差不多嘛。”

她含糊地说着，伸手比划了一下后穴还给撑得满满当当的那一位，脸颊飞起一抹血色。这回换年长些的男人郁闷地瞪着她了，口中还咕哝着一些“多一个地方可以给人插了不起吗”之类的话。鲁路修实在不知道该如何从中调停，索性放弃了在这点上继续浪费心力，顺手揉捏起了怀中女孩滑嫩的乳肉来解压。女性版的朱雀发出一连串细微的喘息声，忽然间使力将他推翻在床铺里，让他仰躺着而自己蜷伏在他身上。

“鲁路修……？”她细声说着，睁着一双水润绿眼向他望来，表情有些可怜兮兮的，“前面一直是被，玩具……那个，能不能用你的……想……”

“没关系吗？明明之前才被我……”鲁路修困惑道，在看清她的神情后怔了一怔，“……我知道了。辛苦你了。”

尽管另一个朱雀在床头那边大声叹气，听上去相当不满且挫败，鲁路修还是多少能推想出她情绪脆弱的缘由。截至目前为止切实占据过她的男性应该都还只有一个，她的阴道一开始结识的性器形状就属于自己，这会儿忽然给陌生的死物捅弄了，不管是从体感和心理认知上有所不安，还是单纯地已经习惯了被顶着子宫射精而高潮、这回却久久没能从这一层面上得到满足，她都拥有向他索求安慰的理由。鲁路修叹了口气，边拍打她的后腰边提醒她记得稍微擦擦。“没关系。”朱雀嘟哝道，“你刚刚进的……那里，已经给洗得很干净了。”

她说这话时不知为何听上去有些虚弱，似乎那个清洗过程对她来说是一段非常不堪回首的记忆。在长着乳房和阴道的情况下被年长版的自己强制灌肠再排空再搓洗这种事想必，呃，非常刺激。鲁路修努力想象了一下画面，再设身处境地想象了一下亲历那些事会是什么感受，感觉可能会失去某些非常重要的东西。他同情地看了眼趴在自己身上的姑娘，对方翻了下眼睑，跨上他的腰际，握着他的性器主动沉下了胯骨。她被操松了些的阴道很顺畅地咽下了他的阴茎，湿滑肉壁蠕动着一段一段吞没至根，她柔软地喘了一声，伏在他身上努力地自行摇摆起腰胯，丰盈乳肉压在他的胸膛上颤巍巍地弹动。鲁路修被她晃得心神荡漾，双手握上她的屁股帮助她耸动得更加深入彻底。

兴许是这边做得太起劲，原本好端端躺在床铺另一端的男人不知何时也起了身。鲁路修在他膝行接近时留意到了他的动作，但一时没弄明白他的打算。男人竖起一根手指示意噤声，他待在骑在鲁路修腰间晃个不停的年轻姑娘后方的视野死角中，慢条斯理地调整着胯下某样东西。以他的姿势来看，他需要从腿股到小腹都一齐用力，才能确保那根假阴茎稳固地嵌在他的屁股里并以一个合适的角度冒出弯折好的另一头。他在调整完毕后将身体前倾，让假阳具翘起的另一端压到趴伏动作的女孩股缝里，再一挺身便传出了轻微的噗呲一声。

“——嗯！……等等……啊嗯……”

第七骑士惊慌地抬起头，却被接踵而至的两下重重抽插给顶得泄了力，趴在鲁路修的颈窝里喘出介于娇柔与苦闷之间的颤音呻吟。她的同位体好像打定主意不让她的下半身好好歇息，也不知道这股子冲劲到底来自于哪里。按说这位并不是容易对自己的身体产生情欲的类型，因而鲁路修有些困惑地望了过去。“朱雀？”他试探着唤道。年长的男人细细喘息着，勃立的阴茎抵在女孩的后腰上磨蹭。他搂着她的腰肋，手掌逐渐向上抚过她的肩胛骨，将她更紧密地推压到鲁路修怀里。

“别介意。”他低声说，“出于一点奇怪的嫉妒心和缺憾感，我想看她趴在你怀里哭。”

他微笑的方式有些苦闷，鲁路修捕捉到他唇角的弧度，感觉心脏漏跳了一拍。“因为你自己不情愿那样做吗？”鲁路修问。那一个朱雀耸起肩膀，表情显得复杂而柔软。

“谁知道呢。”他回答道，“也许我只是过了那个能够用眼泪跟人撒娇的时段了。”

是吗，鲁路修想，我倒觉得你无论何时都不会刻意那么做。除非是被逼到经受不住，或者确信我无暇顾及，你都是不愿在我面前哭的吧。他的胸腔中涌起一股奇怪的感伤，因他意识到怀中的女孩确实在止不住地掉泪。这份能够在自己面前展露的脆弱到底有多罕见呢，他安静地想着，勾起脖颈来吻上她的嘴唇。

她像是浸在水里。睫毛上的泪珠，被他吮去的唾液，浸在蜜色肌肤上的薄汗，身下随着他的顶干而一迭一迭涌出的汁水。软热而富有活力的一具身躯融化在他的怀抱中，喃喃地抱怨着肚子快要被干穿了。她会这么抱怨也不奇怪，鲁路修都能察觉到另一股力道冲撞在她身体中波及自己的阴茎时产生的推挤感。她的子宫吮着他的龟头，随着那冲撞感愈演愈烈而吸得愈来愈紧，简直是在渴求他的浇灌耕耘。她毫无办法地依偎着他，就连止住眼泪这么简单的小事都无法自己做到。她用细小而嘶哑的喉音唤他的名字，或许唯有在这种荒诞的闹剧中，她才会在此时就变得坦诚如斯。

她的下半身又小幅痉挛起来，随着交替的顶挤而喷溅出更多淫水。鲁路修吻掉她眼睫上的泪花，附在她耳边轻声说了句“拜托了”。女孩眨了眨眼，一脸恍惚地点了下头，他不确定她是否真的理解了自己的意思。然而他试图撑身坐起时她没有反抗，尽管那一下顶在她肚子里角度变换得她哀叫起来，她也只是抖抖索索地搂紧了他的脖子。这一下姿势改变让另一个人也措手不及地闷哼了一声，因失衡而软下腰去，很容易便被推着手肘而重新仰倒回床铺里。他的年轻版的异性身体被推在他身上，晕晕乎乎地枕在他胸口，将他结结实实地压住了。年长些的朱雀张大了嘴，在事态的主导者冷静地握住那女孩的腿弯继续抽送起来时诧异地叫出声：

“——鲁路修？！”

“别说话。”鲁路修咬牙道，“虽然理论上都是‘你’，我现在可得同时留意两具身体的情况。别让我分心太多。”

“你也太胡来了——啊、你……”

年长的男人适才失声叫唤出来，就被一下发力耸动给闷得没了抱怨，只能张着嘴喘出淫靡声息。鲁路修缓慢而钝重地操着那姑娘湿淋淋的女阴，隔着她的身体将自己抽送冲撞的力道传递到另一侧，他知道这样做能奏效，就像自己的阴茎先前所遭受到的压挤感一样。许是他们的体位变化太大，那根玩具似乎滑出了一些，鲁路修用一侧膝骨顶在它的折拐处发力，让它的两端分别再度深埋到那两人的肠道中去，惹得两段高低不同的嘶哑哭音同时迸发出来，模糊不清地重复着他的名字。就像这样，将时过境迁同样难以直接传达的安抚递送过去，让每一次摇晃震颤都能在如此密切的距离上确实地为人所知。他将精液灌在那女孩的子宫里，让她满足地啜泣着，让她高潮的节奏引导着另一人的情欲涌动起相似的巅峰。翡翠色的深潭被扰乱了，在他身下化开层层叠叠的涟漪。

在这一迭浪潮平歇下去后，鲁路修深吸了一口气，又将它在肺腑与喉管中酝酿作一声吁叹。他慢慢抽出自己的性器，顺手将同时埋在另两人体内的性玩具也一道抽拔出来放在一旁。就像习惯于肛交这一套的年长男性一样，那女孩的后穴也豁开大约一指宽的小洞，和她汁水淋漓的女阴一样隐隐有浑浊白痕糊在入口处缓慢流淌。鲁路修盯着那光景看了一会儿，浑身窜起一阵餍足感，然后自个儿翻到一边，背对着枕垫一角直挺挺地倒了下去。

“我得歇会儿再去准备晚餐。”他懒洋洋地说，“老实说我现在只想叫外卖。”

他其实没累到动弹不得的地步，疲惫感主要源于先前那点儿对他的两位床伴实时进行的情绪推想、掌握和引导工作，然而他的后腰确实也有些累，索性就这样躺下了。原本叠在另一人身上的姑娘跨过他的腰际，悄悄地爬到了他身体的另一侧，鲁路修下意识地兜住她的腰，由着她继续用柔软的大腿内侧不安分地磨蹭着自己的腿。

“随你高兴吧。”另一个朱雀从另一个方向贴近他，凑在他耳边说，“我现在不是很介意胃能不能被填饱的问题。”

鲁路修扭过头去，当即被那年长些的男性轻轻封住了嘴唇。两具构造上有所差异却又在本质上趋同的美妙胴体一左一右将他拥住，用交叠的手臂、前胸或乳房、腿弯内侧以及错落的亲吻或坚实或柔软的触感将他的躯干和四肢都锁在原地，仿佛一个荒淫不堪但令人沉沦的美梦。是为了填补谁的缺憾，满足曾经未竟的心愿吗，他兀自思索着，感到烙在颈前宛如投影般浅淡的印记微微发热了。倘若真是如此，待到梦境消散之时，或许能够为谁留下一些得以成为内心力量的愿景吗。他一时间无法自行寻觅到最终的答案，然而在那两具温暖身躯紧贴着他、将依恋之心毫无保留地向他敞开时，他觉得自己也不需要在此时就过度刨根究底了。


	5. Chapter 5

如果不是冲击来得这么突然，他应该不至于表现得过于失态的。

意思是，你不能指望一个人在清晨闹钟都还没打响第一道的时候就用没睡醒的脑子做好万全准备，以至于能在第一时间反应过来自己光着身子搂着一个同样赤条条的人躺在被窝里到底是个什么状况。鲁路修首先反应过来的是，压在自己胸腹间那两团软绵绵又沉甸甸的东西是姑娘的乳房，其次反应过来的是，这女孩乱糟糟铺在自己枕头上的头发是棕褐色的长卷发。然后他终于想起来，不，与其说是想起来不如说是遭雷劈一般陡然意识到了一个事实，即跟他这么亲密地依偎在一起、一丝不挂地共同等候着白昼到来的人到底是谁，或者说原本应该是谁。那么问题来了，到底是哪件事更应该让他尖叫，是枢木朱雀其人突然长出了阴道和乳房，还是一个天杀的帝国圆桌就这么出现在了他的床上？

他弹起身的动静太大，以至于他在三秒钟后就绝望地看着那个应该是朱雀的女孩伸手揉起了眼睛，显然已经脱离了梦乡。她打着哈欠爬了起来，有那么一瞬似乎想就这样迷迷糊糊地兜住他的肩膀亲他一下。她的胸口毫无遮拦地暴露于眼前，两个浑圆形状径直向他压来，印着斑驳吻痕的蜜色皮肤上点缀着粉嫩的乳首，尖端还微微肿胀挺立着。鲁路修浑身僵硬，结结巴巴地憋出半句：

“你为什么——”

搭住他肩膀的双手顿住了，没有进一步向他的颈后滑动。那双翠绿的眼睛眨了一下，又眨了一下，朦胧困倦的部分逐渐褪去了，变得冷静而清明。她的表情渐渐变了，她开始认认真真地审视他，片刻后她微微蹙起眉头，口中却轻轻笑了一声。

“早安。”她对他说，似乎已经先他一步而弄清了事态变化，“没关系，不用在意。”

然后她自个儿滑下床，从地板上拾起了内裤和睡裙，草草套回自己身上，遮挡住了那具健美胴体的曼妙曲线。她就这么状若无事地走出门去，将他独自关在卧房里头，和他乱糟糟的记忆与混乱无比的认知进行斗争。鲁路修掀开被褥看了眼自己的下半身又盖上，他撑住前额，试图分辨清楚自己零散记得的那些画面里哪一部分是真实发生过的，哪一部分是荒诞的白日梦。

不，也不见得是梦境。他用指节敲了几下自己的额角，意识到自己时下的状况和先前的经历有些相像。突然摆脱了Geass的控制，突然记起自己原本应该是谁，以及时下的生活是被人为干预过的。所以又是某个未知的Geass的影响吗？鲁路修疑神疑鬼地搓了两把自己的脸，自以为这阵子以来已经足够重视自己的人身安全了，一时间也想不起可能接近自己给自己下套的可疑人选。最大的可疑人选，事实上，刚刚离开他的房间，然而他潜意识认定朱雀本身也是被动卷入这起麻烦的，以至于他直接把那家伙的嫌疑缩小了许多倍。

……不管怎么说，残留在自己脑海中的一部分记忆都太疯狂了。不管是抱着突然变成女性身体的旧友及现实敌对方给她破身还胡搞几个来回，还是更为夸张的左拥右抱，包括一个年长了几岁的未来版的朱雀——怎么想都是归结于Geass留给自己的错觉比较合理。想到这里鲁路修放下手，环视了自己的房间一圈。第二个朱雀当然不存在，那个未来人大概真的只是他的幻想。然而剩余的部分可能真的不完全是他的幻想，至少那个姑娘真的是从他床上爬起来的。不着寸缕，眼目缱绻，对与他进行身体接触这件事表现得浑不在意，或说在发现他身上的变化之前都浑不在意。所以这部分是真的？他真的把突然变成女性身体的枢木朱雀给吃干抹净了？

鲁路修呻吟了一声，决定把自己敢于做出敞开大门迎接一位帝国圆桌的留宿这种愚蠢的选择同样归结于未知Geass的影响。是谁下的Geass？效果是什么，让他不管不顾地疯狂迷恋上枢木朱雀吗？——不，这大概不完全是Geass的影响，可能只有“不管不顾”的那部分是。朱雀又是怎么想的？朱雀现在一定已经发现他摆脱那股未知力量的影响了，那么他应该继续装傻、对这几天的经历不闻不问，还是索性把话说清楚再把自己的疑问都开解掉？他毫无头绪，第一道闹钟在这时响起，提醒他应该先考虑正常的学校安排。拜大清早的惊吓所赐，现在他完全清醒了，甚至有种今天多半不会在课堂上补觉的直觉。

他在逃出住所大门后才恢复更多理智，缓慢回想起自己这几天是否有过任何露馅行径。似乎没有。与黑色骑士团方面进行联络都避开了那位圆桌，房间里收拾得好好的没有让她发现什么异常端倪。他松了口气，慢慢恢复了平常心。罗洛在两节课后才重新出现，把他喊出教室并中规中矩地向他进行了汇报，这让鲁路修又一阵困惑，不知道自己何以在保持自身立场的情况下还将一位圆桌迎进卧室，却把真正听自己指挥的卒子给放逐在外。

“抱歉我回得迟了。”在汇报完正事之后，罗洛对他说，“维蕾塔老师会想办法帮我解决假条问题，这点无需您担心。”

“有劳了。”鲁路修调整出一个温和微笑进行回答。罗洛低下头去，看起来因为这份敷衍的赞赏而非常高兴。紧接着他抬起眼睛来，犹犹豫豫地又开了口。

“我回去了一趟，拿书包和课本。”他说，“那个，哥哥，这几天家里来过人吗？”

鲁路修脑海中登时警铃大作。考虑到罗洛原先被赋予的职责和他的来历，他当然会敏锐地发现家中有别人到访过的痕迹，还好看他的表情似乎是没发现更为异常的事态。所以罗洛也不知情，那么到底是谁瞒过了他的眼睛造成了这些变化呢？“是的来过。”他面上维持着完美微笑对答道，“是学校里的人，学生会那边有事务时我有点忙，就有人直接找过来了。有什么问题吗？”罗洛同他对视了数秒，大概是信了他的说辞，表情松缓开来并吁出一口气。

“没事。”罗洛说，“只是有点担心罢了。”

结果为什么我依然在真正听指挥的卒子面前再三隐瞒，还是在帮随时算计着要击败我的敌人打掩护呢。鲁路修苦恼地揉了半天太阳穴，在午休时段又恍惚看到走廊外晃过一个身着女生制服的熟悉的影子。他试探着拉了下衣领，片刻后从教室后门出去，径直奔向天台。那个能够解读他们之间小暗号的人站在护栏边缘，留给他一面背影，长发在脑后高高扎起一束，发梢看上去有点凌乱。鲁路修意识到那是因为这一日晨间忘记帮她梳理头发了，然后他在心底给了自己一记耳光，唾弃自己前几天何以对那位宠溺到这个地步。

“罗洛回来了。如果你不打算在我弟弟面前暴露身份，你就得小心点了。”然后他提醒她，“上学之前和放学之后都好好待在房间里不要露面。要是你不打算靠外卖对付，我会多做一份饭放在冰箱里。要用浴室的话，你得赶在他外出或者睡下之后再去用。没问题吧？”

“嗯。”朱雀轻声应答道。

她回过身来，没有贸然走近他，安分地维持着他们之间数步之遥的距离。她正面看向他时，鲁路修恍惚了一会儿，又被她隐约竖立起的疏离防备给刺痛了。“你真的不愿意稍微多解释几句吗？”他问她。朱雀失笑摇头，将双手一齐背到了身后。

“跟谁，罗洛吗？”她说，“不了。我觉得他会因此而讨厌我的。”

事实上，对我。鲁路修想着，抿紧了嘴唇让自己不要真的脱口说出来。你变成这样的缘由，你愿意留在这里的缘由，你愿意以这副姿态委身于我的缘由。就算是混杂着欺瞒的试探，做到这地步也太超过了。然而他无法确切地说出口，他无法在不确定全部内情的情况下贸然暴露出自己已经摆脱了前些日子那不受控的状态的真相，正如他无法向对方坦诚自己已然拾回了ZERO的身份一样，哪怕那个人理应猜到了。

“没关系，不用在意。”在他抿唇沉默之际，朱雀轻飘飘地开了口，“我觉得我也不会继续保持这状态太久了。只要我变回正身，我会在半天之内从你面前消失的。我向你保证。”阳光照射进她翡翠色的眼睛，让她面上的浅笑显得虚幻而温柔。所以她预备退避了，鲁路修察觉到。是因为我不再是之前那个听话的傀儡了吗？因为我恢复了自己的意志，你便决计恢复用对待敌人的方式来待我了吗？

“怎么说得好像我在盼着你赶紧离开一样。”他勉强笑道。朱雀背着手踏前了一小步，微微躬下腰来抬眼看他。在她面前保持平静的伪装变成了相当困难的一件事，鲁路修不得不加倍努力才让自己定在原地不动，而没有跟着后退半步。

“你不是吗？”朱雀抬起眉毛，“毕竟这是你预料之外的状况呢，当然对我来说也是。你是那种喜欢掌握全局的人吧，那你一定会对不受控制的意外因素感到不安。”她说得轻描淡写，听似通情达理，鲁路修却觉得她是意有所指，在巧妙地讽刺自己但若记起了作为ZERO的全部真实，定然会对此前的挫败而恼羞成怒。她又踏前了一步，一股甜软的体香钻进了他的鼻腔，让他愈发紧张起来。“而且我确实不能一直耽搁在这边。”朱雀继续说，“从军队里稍微消失几天还算说得过去，但如果出现了什么需要圆桌骑士出击的战事我却不在那里，皇帝陛下向我问责的话也是很头疼的。”

“嗯……是呢。”鲁路修含糊地应道。距离上的压迫让他感到危险，毕竟他怎么着也不会认为枢木朱雀是柔弱无害的那种类型，就算变成女性的身姿，她也一样能成为威胁到他性命的凶兽。这多少让他感到气恼，因他分明记得就在前不久、在他被未知力量所控制的那段时间里，她在他面前表现得要温顺得多。她是更愿意对一个受人摆布的傀儡去敞开怀抱吗，她是依然记恨着ZERO吗——想到这里他忽然间烦闷不已，循着身体的引导本能地伸出手去，兜住对方的腰际，将她按进了怀里。

他的脑海中闪逝过纷乱记忆，那是他的身体所经历过的事。扯开她的衣物，掀起她的裙裾，将勃立的性器压进她的阴户，让她的双腿缠着自己的腰际夹紧，让她在自己的进攻下尖叫哭泣，把她弄得狼狈不堪，结果她还甘愿如此。他的情绪迫近了危险失控的边缘，蛊惑着他这就再践行一次，就在这里撕开她的戒备，捣破她的防线，看她会不会继续心甘情愿地接受这一切。他的指尖按在她的腰脊上，只要再将手掌向下挪动一些就能隔着短裙握住她的臀瓣，只要再向里探入一些就能刺进她双腿间的私处。他的身体这么做过，无非是再重复一次。如若她想要推开他，他是不会有机会得手的。可是她没有抵抗，她任由这个突兀的拥抱发生了。她伏在他肩头勾下颈首，好像他再做些更为过激的举动也愿意应受下来。这认知让他五味杂陈，不知该唾弃她情愿被Geass控制的傀儡所摆布，还是该将错就错索性在能占到便宜的时候多收取些利息。

“鲁路修？”朱雀轻轻唤了他一声。那声音低哑而柔软，将他濒近暴走的思绪忽然扯回了原本的轨道上。鲁路修松开臂膀，连着倒退了三步，迎着那双过分清明的眼睛，仿佛这就被窥破了那些见不得人的肮脏念头而有些心虚。

“不……没什么。”他慌忙道，“快上课了，我得回教室去了。”

 

在这一出短暂而意外的身体接触过后，除去不定期地在学校里对上视线，两天里朱雀都和他维持着这样微妙的距离。她在晚间把自己一声不响地封闭在原本安排给她的房间里，没有再出现在他的卧室中，翌日才又身着制服在学校里晃荡起来。大抵是为了监视吧，鲁路修意识到。一旦他恢复回正常清醒的状态，她就立即重拾了对他的怀疑。逻辑上说合情合理，实际体验起来只会让他更为生气。在避开罗洛而进行的几次简短搭话中，朱雀也一直是那么副略显疏离冷淡还隐约带刺的态度。理智告诉鲁路修这不完全是她的错，毕竟自己的态度也比前几天冷淡了不少，然而他毕竟还在气头上，且每每在思考和枢木朱雀相关的事时总是容易心烦意乱，他依然会因她对待自己的热度差而感到忿忿不平。

然而他无法向她本人诉说这些苦恼，更别提像普通朋友或情人那样开释误会。事实上他无法向任何人倾倒自己的烦心事，在这种时候跑去和C.C.吐苦水多半只会遭到她的嘲笑，而且万一那个喜欢看热闹的女人贸然跑到学校来实地考察，指不定惹出什么更大的乱子。所以鲁路修苦闷地熬过了两天课业和社团活动，即将迎来一个不知道会不会被什么突发事态扰乱平静日程安排的周末。拥有充足的理由命令朱雀安安分分待在备用的房间里有一个好处，即他可以不受打扰地远程处理所有需要他亲自拿定主意的骑士团事务。是这样了，他应该把心思耗在更加重要的事上，而不是娜娜莉之外单独的某一个人身上。

鲁路修是抱定了这样的想法在午夜之前果决地闭上眼的，两日来积压的苦闷和躁郁都折磨着他的神经，让他没法很好地沉入深眠。他在闭上眼睛之后不久朦朦胧胧看见了些十足香艳的画面，源自他的想象或他的记忆碎片，将那些他留着印象的、他实际见过的、他欲图窥探的要素组合起来，变作温暖丰盈的胴体，柔软而有力地缠绕在他的身躯上。女人打着卷儿的发梢落在他的面颊上，他向上望去，迎上一双盈着水雾的瑛绿眼睛。她趴伏在他身上，胸乳挤压着他的胸膛，湿润的嘴唇微微张开，吐出喑哑呼唤：

“——鲁路修……”

他抱着她，如拥抱一团火焰，让她灼烧自己的神经，侵吞自己的理智，然后在他怀中融化开来，将他引往欲望的深渊。她包裹着他的欲望所在，她在他怀中呻吟着，汗水坠落至乳峰间的沟壑，泥泞中榨取出间断的溪流。她揽着他，眼睛里映着他的影子，一并映着混沌的、歪曲的、疯狂的爱意。她的声音渐渐高亢起来，她用力扣着他的肩膀好像想将他撕碎，颈首凑近时却又不过是想索要一个亲吻。

“……鲁路、修，我快……”

她的身躯一阵抽搐，让他的欲望也释放在跃动的火焰里。然后她覆下自己的嘴唇，以一种畏缩而热切的矛盾方式吻他。他知道这发生过，他在火焰熄灭并消散时从浅眠中挣脱出来，睡衣里浸满汗水，裤裆里潮湿一片。这发生过，而且还发生过更多，无论是亲吻，还是搂着她的腰肢寻欢作乐。他经历过的，并非全由他本来的意志所经历的，疯狂的臆想中仅存不多的真实。

——该死。

鲁路修撑身坐起，愤恨于自己当真会被那类场景诱发出心底欲望。那种渴望是错误的，但它是真实存在的。许是积攒下来的愤懑和躁火过多了，他一时间毫无困意。他应当坐在原处，等到周身躁动的热度都冷却下来再尝试喝杯安神的热饮继续入睡，而不是就此鬼使神差地下了床，在视线适应夜色后摸着黑向外走去。

罗洛的房门安全地关着，这使得他溜过廊道的过程容易了不少。与晚饭前他过来悄悄确认过的状况不同，借住者分配到的房间门在夜间没有上锁，这让鲁路修皱起了眉头。这点异常无益于他恢复通常的思考模式，反而叫他在心生怀疑后愈发对自己时下的行为无所顾忌。他打开门，让它在自己身后牢固关拢。月光铺洒在近窗的一片狭窄方域内，但足以将整间房都映亮到他能看清的地步。他的故友兼敌对者仰躺在床铺中，长发铺散在枕面一侧，呼吸均匀低沉，好似睡得还挺安稳香甜。她的一条胳膊搭在被褥外头，宽松睡裙的领口滑向那侧肩头，露出锁骨形状和一条黑色的肩带。

那根理应不该和睡裙搭配出现的肩带让鲁路修蹙起眉头。他放轻脚步向那张床铺走去，停留在床沿站定脚步，深吸一口气后试探着掀开了她覆身的被褥。安睡着的女孩皱了皱鼻子，咕哝了一声之后扭过头，呼吸很快就又恢复了起伏均匀的状态。她确实好端端穿着睡裙，而且也好端端穿着内衣，问题就出在内衣的部分上。少去被单的遮挡后鲁路修对她实际的入睡着装一览无遗，许是几经翻身所致，那条轻薄睡裙的下摆被揉皱掀到了小腹上，挂在腰间的黑色蕾丝拼接成大致是内裤的形状，向下铺开不足巴掌大的布料，腿缝间的细条只能将深粉色的肉缝遮挡住少许。她的领口滑得太开，睡裙的布料也不够厚实，看得出她的上半身也不过是由蕾丝薄片勉强兜住了饱满圆润的胸乳。鲁路修倒抽了一口冷气，一时间不知道自己的气血翻涌是朝着脑袋还是裤裆去的。

否认眼前的画面着实对自己具有性吸引力一事未免太虚伪了。他的阴茎本就抵在湿漉漉的内裤里半硬着，梦境中闪逝过的温存图景余留下的影响还未完全消散，再经受这样的视觉刺激只会失控得愈发严重。然而一旦思及对方为何会以这种装扮入睡，此前积压的愤懑便也一并爆发出来。是为了刻意引诱，或是为了讨人欢心，或是做好了取悦男人的准备，那都是并非完全属于自己的意志所施加给她的影响。鲁路修咬紧牙根，着了魔似地伸出手去，搭上了她平坦的小腹，入手处触感顺滑柔韧。他是被本能牵引着行动，他意识到了这点，抱着一丝恼恨的心思任由事情继续这样发生。反正他们的身体已经交合过那么多次了，应有的罪恶感和分寸的拿捏都不能以常理而论。

他的一只手将她的睡裙下摆进一步掀开，另一只手探向了她的胸脯，滑进宽敞的领口而抓捏起丰盈乳肉。朱雀的呼吸紧促了几分，稍一摆头后恢复如常。鲁路修玩弄了一会儿她的胸乳，手指搓进没有多少遮蔽作用的胸衣内侧，逗弄得她的乳头形状从蕾丝边缘凸显出来。他右手的指腹逐渐滑到她的内裤边，蹭过深色蕾丝勾出的边廓，隔着布料按入骆驼趾的中缝，逐渐向两腿间滑入，轻而易举地触到了更为软热潮润的溪谷。朱雀在睡梦中含糊地咕哝了几声，这回连呼吸步奏都未改变多少。鲁路修喘了口气，膝骨前屈爬上床沿，顺势将她的腿弯缓缓推开了，为自己留出了一席之地。

他依照此前隔了薄纱般的记忆指示而行动，拨开少得可怜的遮蔽的手指更深地挤入她的私处，随意搅弄了两下便已经沾湿了他的指节。他从那里抽出黏连水线，气恼于这具已经熟悉了交媾之事的身体当真能够这么轻易地对人发骚。月光的映射为她裸露出的皮肤镀上一层浅银，她的睡颜安宁而无防备若圣洁处子，实际的姿态却放荡如下贱的娼妓。鲁路修将她的两腿搬至自己的膝骨上，就这样压近她，垮下自己的裤腰，握住自己的欲望，将湿黏的龟头抵在了她的腿缝里。

“……嗯……”

朱雀无意识地哼了一声，绞在掀去一旁的被单中的那条手臂挪动了一下。赶在她恢复意识之前，鲁路修就猛一挺身，还未经过充分扩张的壁道登时被硬行冲撞开了一小段，卡在内里已被撑开过的瓣膜所在处，顶得她缩起肩膀呜咽起来。“……嗯、呜……痛——别、不要……”她断续迸出含糊的哭音，扭动着腰肢似是想要躲避。鲁路修按住她的大腿，抓住她的腿弯拉向自己，随后腾出一只手来拨弄她不知何时购入的情趣内裤上的蕾丝。

“不要？”他低声道，“自己声称不太适应女性内衣，结果还主动换了这种款式。我可不相信你是为了好好睡觉才这么穿的。”

应当是因为听出了他的声音，在眼睫颤动了片刻之后，对方终于张开了眼睑，用一种困顿未醒的茫然神情望着他。“……鲁路修？”她喃喃道，“你在做什——啊、痛，那里……”

她小小惊叫了一声，反应过来现在屋子里隔墙有耳之后迅速捂住了自己的嘴，仅露出一双混着惊愕与委屈的绿眼睛。鲁路修将半根阴茎都送入她体内，在紧绷过头的肉壁中抽插几下后还不见血渍，应当是没发生什么撕裂事故。他这般不留反应余地的做派让那女孩闷声抽噎起来，肩膀也开始发抖了。痛，她颤声喊着，在手掌的遮掩下出人意料地显得细弱而无力，轻点、轻点啊，鲁路修，痛——在床上被道出名字让进犯者心头一热又是一沉，故意深而狠地凿击了两次，惹得她腰背都不受控地弹动起来。

“会痛吗？”他轻声说，“之前不是已经习惯了吗？”

朱雀睁大了眼睛，月色映照下的翡翠隐约蒙上了一层水雾。她摇了摇头，在挪开捂嘴的手掌后咬紧嘴唇，被他操得漏出更多哭噎时神经质地又摇晃了几下脑袋。她的阴道好好地裹着他的性器，虽然内里不断小幅抽搐着，但前几日的性事鞭笞已经为他铺好了前路，因而他顺畅地挺进得更深，逼迫她将自己的阴茎几乎吞没至根。

“就算我对你更过分一点你也能忍耐下来的，是吧，朱雀？因为我们之前做得够多了吧，至少你是和……”他将嗓音放缓得相当柔和，言及前些日子古怪而暧昧的记忆区间时打了个梗，决计还是别在明面上说穿那些不应提起的事由。异于自己的自己，有悖于自身立场的行动，被欺骗的自我和被拟定的意愿，被她所包容的、占据了她的身心的傀儡。蓝本依然是我，他想，很难说这是更让人生气或是感到零星的慰藉。“……所以有什么关系呢？反正拿来干你的还是同一根东西。”

他所说的是事实。他迄今仍然能感觉到两人身体间的契合度，予她以女性最初的体验、逐渐将她塑造成这副放荡姿态的男根正插在她的私密之地中，一下一下顶撞着她的子宫。朱雀被他刻意凶狠的进攻态势操得呜咽不止，下唇边缘被咬出一圈深深的齿痕，在牙关无力地松开后又用指节死死堵住了嘴。她的下半身痉挛着，在他进一步将身躯压近时，她的腿弯将他的腰夹得很紧。鲁路修用力凿开她的宫口，单手压在她被顶凸一块的下腹上，眼见着她的眼角溢出了泪花。

“不反抗吗？”他嘶声道，“你明明可以反抗的吧？就算变成这副样子，你的体能肯定还是比我更优的。我把你弄痛了吧？不想被强迫做这些吧？为什么不反抗我呢？”他向前倾身，维持着紧密交合的体态伸出手去，粗鲁地抓捏起她的乳房。是枢木朱雀的话，纵使被逼到这一步也能有余力做出反击，他坚信这点。是枢木朱雀的话，在这样近的距离上，只要是认真地想将他击倒，他才是根本无力反抗的一方。但那女孩只是摇着头，身体上分明还有出于本能的痛苦反射，却始终没有拼劲挣扎。她用那双盈着水雾与月光的眼睛望着他，分辨不出悲喜，也看不出应当藏在深处的猜忌和痛恨。

“为什么你……”

鲁路修哽住了，终于缓慢地觉察到她的意图。哪怕是蓄意叫他一时心软，哪怕只是此刻，哪怕对他的宽缓不及对待那个回避了昔日里无可转圜的仇恨的影子多，至少在她愿意停留于他身边稍作休憩时，她是真真正正在努力包容他的。如此说来，他又该以怎样的立场去责怪她呢。结果是他在犯下更多过错，连这样短暂的和平安宁都要着手毁坏。他看着她衣衫凌乱的模样，他看着她水色氤氲的眼睛，积存起来的火焰在某一刻骤然迸发而出，余下一片空落冰寒。

 

那个人在哭，她模糊地意识到。

她的视野还被泪水所模糊着，但她知道那个人在哭。压抑至近乎无声的抽泣，落在自己衣物皱褶间、许久才浸润至她皮肤上的水渍。落点在移动，有两滴打在自己裸露出的胸口上。她的下半身还在一抽一抽地痛，然而她的身体在这样粗暴的进犯中还感受到了一迭一迭的奇异快感。那根粗大肉棒凿着她的子宫干得她眼泪直流，但在它喷溅出浓稠液体浇灌进来的那一刻，她还是蜷着足趾被送上了巅峰。

因为是鲁路修，她很清楚自己的身体何以被取悦。因为她前些日子被逼迫着诚实地面对了自己压抑的渴望，她就是会简单地由于“鲁路修也需要着自己”这种事而感到满足。这是真正属于现下的鲁路修，是复出的ZERO真身的最大嫌疑人，是没有跳脱出他们时下所处的困境、不会以更为开放的心态来面对的自己的鲁路修——而他依然会在面对自己时产生情欲。掺杂了羞辱之类的阴暗念头也罢，她本就不觉得自己纯然无辜，在某些场合遭受到切身报复才是理所应当的。

在从高潮的巅峰缓缓滑落之后，朱雀安静地仰躺着不动，咽下了多余的哽咽和呻吟，呼吸也渐渐平稳回去了。鲁路修依然在哭，她体贴地没有询问缘由。那个人僵坐了许久，将宣泄过后的性器抽出她的身体，拿来湿巾替她揩拭了一下私处。他一字未说，结束了简单的清理工作后头也不回地逃离了她的房间。朱雀吸了吸鼻子，擤掉了更多纸巾，然后才扁着嘴翻过身去，重新用被褥盖好了自己。

她昏昏沉沉地捱过了余下的半个夜晚，自己也不确定究竟睡着了多久。她睡醒得很迟，醒来后拢着自己被糟蹋过一轮的内裤咬了一会儿嘴唇。她购入这一套已经是前些日子的事了，毕竟任谁在被未来版的自己嘲讽内衣品味过于保守之后都不会甘愿安于原状，虽说她买下这样夸张的情趣款有很大成分是一时冲动赌气，待她收到手冷静下来后，她就迅速将它们藏进了行李箱深处。反正截至不属于现时空的那两位离开之前，这套东西都没来得及真正派上过用场。

至于她为什么忽然又把它们翻出来穿……其实也是为了赌气，或者说怀揣着一点儿微弱的希冀。就算她万般理解实际存在于当下的鲁路修在面对她时肯定比前些日子温柔无比的未来版精神意志要别扭三十倍，实际要人面对这样严酷的温度差，任谁都会倍感失落的。没想到真能派上用场啊，朱雀皱着眉苦闷地想。不，虽然我做好了在无防备状态下被他出手的准备，但我原本希望他能用更温和一点的方式把我弄醒来着。

她隔着窗看见罗洛出了一楼门厅向外走去，放下心来踮着脚溜出房门，跑去洗了个晨浴，在搓摩私处时全程嘶嘶抽着冷气。鲁路修的突然袭击没有造成什么过于严重的伤势，但相当不客气地把她的阴穴磨得肿胀充血了。药膏倒是买过，可是不在浴室这种很容易被人发现的地方。事实上，她记得应该是放在鲁路修的房间里。趁那家伙不在卧房里时状若无事地走进去迅速找到所需的物件再轻快地离开如何？朱雀琢磨了一会儿这计划的可行性，拎着被糟蹋过的情趣内衣看了半晌，还是放弃了把它们重新套回身上的打算。她穿好睡裙，希望这次短暂的真空行动不会给人造成太多困扰。然而她回返途中经过起居室时被端着餐盘的鲁路修堵了个正着，后者瞪着她直愣愣地看了半晌，让她不知怎地有些心虚。

“怎么？”她说，“我确认过罗洛出门了才出来的，没被他看见。”

“啊。是。”鲁路修慢慢说，两侧脸颊上各腾起一片红晕，“我是，我本来是想，送去你的房间。”

他说话的方式过于小心翼翼，朱雀怀疑地看了他一眼，好笑地挑起了眉毛。“你该不会以为我下不了地？”她嗤笑道，“我才没那么脆弱。”鲁路修退了一步，又退了一步，眼睛快速瞥过她的手指尖，然后转身将餐盘和咖啡杯都放在了桌几上。朱雀这才意识到自己手头还拎着她没重新穿上的内衣裤，不管鲁路修是因为那几片过于轻薄的布料及其款式设计而感到不自在，还是意识到了她睡裙里头又一次空荡荡地什么都没穿——噢。

她将黑色蕾丝织物放在坐垫一角，坐在沙发上吃完了自己迟到的早餐。鲁路修全程都站在桌几另一侧，僵硬地垂着肩膀和手臂，满脸都写着不知该如何是好。作为一次应该算是强迫性行为的暴力事件的受害者，朱雀反思了一小会儿，觉得可能是自己表现得太过平静了。话又说回来，她不放平心态又能如何呢，指望那个但若恢复了全部记忆就肯定对她生气得要死的鲁路修对她道歉不成？

“对不起。”然后鲁路修真这么说了。朱雀吓了一跳，拿在手中的咖啡杯没握稳，直接掉在了腿上，还好里头已经空了。

“什么？”

“我稍微有点……情绪失控。对不起。”鲁路修眼睛一闭，梗着脖子放开了声音，“然而不管怎么说我都不该做出那种混账事的。我不打算为自己的行为辩解，你想怎么责罚我都随便。”

朱雀愕然看了他许久，慢悠悠地拾起咖啡杯平放回桌几上。“如果你是在担心自己冒犯了一位圆桌骑士这点，”她压抑下心头的一丝悸动，平板着声音说，“那你确实该道歉。”

“是啊。”鲁路修依然闭着眼睛，面上浮现出一抹苦笑，“我区区一介没有底蕴的平民，以下犯上要是被体制内的势力追责了就不妙了。”

“我就知道你是在担心这个。”

“不完全是。”

“是吗？”

“……朱雀。”

他的声音忽然又变得轻柔无比，不是那种压抑着愤怒的故作平和，而是卸去了几重防备，在她面前袒露了真实的怅惘和疲惫。他踏前了半步，膝腿轻轻磕在桌几边缘。他的手掌在身前交叠起来，十指紧扣在一起。“我很抱歉。”他用那种轻缓而真挚的声音说，“我不该用那种……可能会伤到你的粗暴手段逼迫你的。我不知道该怎么说，但是……”他的声音断去了，埋没在低沉而急促的喘息里。朱雀注视着他颤抖的眼睑，知道他是真的难得地慌神了，遂无可奈何地叹了口气。

“我还以为你是以能言善道而出名的呢。”

她就是在那一刻知道她对他是毫无办法的。要么在他愿意开口的那一刻就妥协了，要么就是记恨他的部分从未真正战胜过对他的依恋。是仅限于这一段梦幻般的时日呢，还是所有的事实质上都是如此呢，她不愿也不敢深思。“我说过了，不用在意。”她低声回答道，“而且你也没说错，如果我想要反抗的话，你就不会安然无恙地出现在这里了。我那时没有挣扎，就说明我不介意你那样做。所以没关系的。”

待到她给出应答后，那个人才睁开眼睛，瑰丽晶紫中漾开一片深邃复杂的波澜。他动了动嘴唇，却没能即刻吐露出更多言辞。朱雀勉力扬起一个微笑，手指扯住睡裙的边角，向并拢的膝腿间压去。

“只不过……下次你想要的话，还是……温柔一点好吗？”她的声音变小了，“这不是强制要求，但，那样做好痛……虽然我也不是很介意你把我弄痛……”

她的脸上一阵发热，眼眶也莫名又酸涩了些。原本控制好的情绪在对方的干扰下反而变得起伏不定了，这让她不太自在。站在桌几另一侧的人动了，从侧边跨过他们之间的阻隔物，绕到她身畔来，几乎贴到了她的膝盖侧边。“鲁路修……？”朱雀眨着眼迷惑道。她的肩膀被按住了，她的视野被一张放大的熟悉面容所填充。然后是一个吻，在那个事态开始重归正轨的清晨被阻断，在宣泄着压抑苦痛的夜间不曾出现，在此刻出于那个人本来的意志、属于时下的鲁路修·兰佩路基，就这样轻巧地贴上了她的嘴唇。

朱雀短暂地闭了眼，手臂攀上对方的后背，嗅着他干净衬衣的清新气味。他们搂抱着彼此，安静地互相厮磨了一会儿，然后鲁路修离开她的唇齿，多挨蹭了一下她的鼻尖。“具体是哪里痛呢？”他压着嗓子说，“需要我，呃，帮忙护理一下吗？我也不是只会那么粗暴的。”他的脸又红了，在近处看得分外明显。朱雀愣了一愣，偏头在他的面颊上啄吻了一下，容许自己因这笨拙的邀请方式而心间雀跃。

“当然。”她温和地应道，由他兜住自己的后腰，引着她缓缓走向他的房间。

 

“……所以说，世界没有大乱，对吧？”

在恢复意识后的半分钟内，他就慌慌忙忙地弹起身来，拽住了离自己最近的一人的衣袖。被他扯住的魔女眨了眨眼，一脸无奈地抽了抽自己的胳膊。“就我所知，没有。”她撇嘴道，“不管你们都经历了什么，冷静点，坐回去。你看朱雀就比你镇定多了。”

终于回到属于自己的正常时空的鲁路修吁了口气，泄了力之后直挺挺地倒回床上。根据C.C.的说法，他的身体在C之世界里困了老久，幸好没被残余的恶灵之流给吞噬掉。不久之前整个人凭空消失的朱雀重新出现了，而他的意识似乎也好端端地回到了身体里，余下的就是把他扯回现实世界再把他的身体从遗迹里搬运出来了。在他大致理清状况后，C.C.便开始锲而不舍地试图打听出他们此前的具体经历，嘴上声称是为了提高警惕避免后续再出现什么偏差，实际上满脸都写着八卦。鲁路修颇感头疼，只好推说自己还有些正经事需要确认，想听故事的话之后有心情再说。“嘁。”C.C.不满地白了他一眼，“算了，反正来日方长。”

她脚步轻快地跳出了房间，鲁路修在半分钟后也为了洗漱而冲了出去。他在换过衣服后才回到这次的临时歇脚处，朱雀举着平台告诉他自己刚刚确认过了，前几年的大事记没有发生变化，和他们记忆中的一致。鲁路修借着淋浴和搓面差不多理清了此前乱糟糟的经历，反而是朱雀在这时露出了一点儿惆怅之色。“怎么了？”鲁路修轻声问，伸手摸了下他的面颊。

“没，就是，”朱雀说，“觉得事情就这么解决了有点不可思议。”

他屈起指节，揉了揉自己的鼻尖。他将目光侧向窗外，似乎还有些没回过神来。鲁路修坐回床沿，挨在他身边挤着了他的肩膀。“不过是弥补了一点儿过去的缺憾罢了。”然后鲁路修说，“就算我们两个在那时陷入爱河又如何呢，也不可能因为情感上或者肉体上的关系就贸然放弃各自的立场。所以我们在被迫面对真相的那一刻还是会争吵，之后当然也还是互相妥协，再踏上相似或完全相同的道路……结果也不会有所改变。”

结果就是这样，他想。也幸好是这样。昔日的努力没有白费，那么就算遭受的创伤也没能消失，至少时下的世界还是在遵照相对安稳的秩序前行。虽说不安定的因子一样没能消失，但事态没有变得更坏已经算是万幸了。“说的也是。”在他结束慨叹后，他身旁的人也应声道，“不过这样就足够了。”

那声音过于轻缓，听上去像是那类藏起了失落与不甘后强作出的平静。鲁路修读得出这种情绪，有时他只能暗中致歉而不做出任何挽回的举动，有时他能够且愿意去寻根究底。“是这样吗？”他低声问道，偏过视线去望向那人的眼睛，“……朱雀？”那个人给了他一个温和微笑，没有露出更多可供他窥探的破绽。

有C.C.和体制内部一众知情人士帮忙打掩护，这次的ZERO突然失联事件有关消息被严密封锁了，没有对外扩散，也就没有引起更大范围的公众恐慌。尽管如此，在人间蒸发了这么些日子之后，朱雀还是不得不愁苦地踏上了回返岗位老实加班的路途。鲁路修怀揣着一点儿残余未解的疑问和他作别，指望着也许下回相见、或是再隔几回远距离联络时他能对自己吐露心事，如果他能干脆些将心事打消也行。反正他们两人按下不表的苦闷事各自都有不少，也没多少一件件翻找追究的机会。

接下来的三天里他被C.C.追问个不停，显然她从他先前着急上火的态度中敏锐地觉察到了什么。“是什么切实关系到你自身经历的事吗？为什么不肯告诉我？考虑到以后可能还会对上类似的麻烦，我们应该多警惕一点吧？还是说特别事关隐私？”她嬉笑着追在他后头，“那我就更好奇了，究竟是什么类型的隐私呢？如果你打算咬死不开口，你觉得我去跟另一位打探出来的几率有多大呢？”

其实我是在帮他防守隐私问题来着，鲁路修很想说。随后他意识到朱雀可能还真不太介意把此前的经历对熟识的人披露出来。然而他还是决定在征求过朱雀本人的意见后再考虑要不要泄密，遂随口打发C.C.说“你要是能从他那里探听出什么来的话请便”。联络在当天就到来了，很不幸由于时差的缘故他错过了一通电话，待他看到手机上的简讯留言时已经过去了好几个钟头。一排惊叹号，十万火急，朱雀不是会拿这种事开玩笑的人，导致鲁路修被吓得当场就抓起电话托娜娜莉帮他找了最近的能够飞回东京的航班。幸好他的妹妹指望得上，免去了他通过一些非正当渠道取得私人航线的备用做法。尽管他的动作已经算快了，在行车离开机场前往某处市郊居所时还是天色已晚。朱雀在途中一直没有回应他的主动联络，唯在行车途中用文字讯息简单地告诉他独自前来。

于是C.C.在中途拐去了卡莲的住所，临下车前还意味深长地冲着他搓了搓手指。鲁路修当然也隐约嗅到了一丝不同寻常的气息，然而给他的提示实在太少，使得他在实际揭开谜底之前都缺乏头绪。他抵达目的地时已至深夜，背着行囊下了车便匆忙奔向大门。屋子里正常亮着灯，窗帘拉拢着，里头安安静静，从外头看不出什么异常。朱雀给过他前门钥匙，但他选择先按响门铃来确认实际情况如何。“ZERO？”他在第一段门铃响歇下后提高了声音，“我看到消息就赶来了，你说事态紧急具体是发生了什么——”

门开了。鲁路修后退了小半步，调整好心情屏息以待。“辛苦你赶来了。我不知道这问题算不算大，但我觉得还是把你找来比较好。”里头的人说。鲁路修在听到那微妙地有些陌生但从另一种意义上来说也挺耳熟的声音时突然身体一僵，不可置信地看着门缝逐渐扩大，原原本本露出站在门前的那人此时的身姿。鲁路修张大了嘴，愣了好一会儿才艰难地把下颌抬回了原位。

“——等等。”他说，“等等等等等等。”

他不太礼貌地盯着对方上下扫视了一番，吞下一口唾沫，想要尽快消化掉眼前的意外之景。问题真的很“大”，他惊愕地想，克制不住地往对方的胸口瞟去。那诚然、毫无疑问是枢木朱雀，假若他没有经历先前的那一遭，他可能还会对面前的人的真实身份有所怀疑。尽管她，是的，“她”，棕褐色打卷的长发披散至腰，丰满傲人的胸脯夸张地隆起，挤得她上身仅裹着的那件黑色无袖底衣的侧边都看得见漏出的乳肉，怎么看都和大众认知中的枢木朱雀相去甚远，他还是能够辨认出她的本来身份。那完全就是前几天才跟他颠鸾倒凤过的那姑娘成长后的模样，褪去了眉目间青涩的犹疑与苦恼，如同已然成熟的果实般饱满诱人。前来开门的女人抬起一侧手掌，一脸歉然地抚在胸口进行示意。

“忽然就变成这样了。”她告诉他，“我也不知道是怎么回事。”

鲁路修晕乎乎地盯着她看。他的内心积压了不下一百个疑问，但他确信在这时候问她也是白搭。他的大脑就快宕机了，以至于他将自己此时最深刻的感想诚实道出时几乎没有经过任何思考。“虽然我对女性的罩杯不是很熟悉，但我盲猜这已经到G了吧。”他干巴巴地说。朱雀眨了下眼，有些紧张地微笑起来。相比起理应出现的慌张不安，她的表情看上去更像是害羞和期待的。

“为什么不进来亲自验证一下呢？”她柔声说，挽过他的手将他拉入门内，让前门在夜色中关拢了。


End file.
